Jake & Tori Stories
by cdbazemore98
Summary: Jake and the Never Land Pirates, along with Peter Pan, need a vacation away from Never Land. So they travel to Second Star to the Right, and find themselves in Los Angeles, California, where they meet Tori Vega and her friends. Tori is determined to give Jake the best summer yet, but do the pirate and teen have 'certain' feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1: In need of vacation

Jake & Tori Stories

**Hi! It's me again, if you've read my other story "Melanie's Arrival." This will be a collection of Jake and the Never Land Pirates & Victorious crossover stories! This kind of takes place after Victorious "ended". Tori and her pals are on summer break and Trina has graduated from Hollywood Arts, but she hasn't started college yet. Enjoy! I also had the help of my best friend, TiffOdair. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though I do own some of the characters you won't recognize.**

Chapter 1: In need of vacation

It was a hot day on Pirate Island, and the young pirate team was bored. It was the beginning of summer, yet there was nothing Jake and his friends could do for the day.

"Aw, coconuts. Why does it have to be so hot and boring?" Cubby asked, clearly exhausted. "I agree. What are we suppose to do?" Izzy added, running a hand through her hair. Jake looked at his two friends. They were clearly bored, and hot. So was he. There had to be something they could do. "We could always go flying?" Skully suggested. Jake looked at him and replied: "We've been flying to many times now. We need to do something else."

Suddenly, there was a green light coming towards the pirates. It came closer and closer until someone comes out of the light. It is… Peter Pan!

"Peter Pan!" the kids shouted. Izzy ran up to him and hugged him. "We missed you, Peter." She said. Peter chuckled. "I missed you guys too. So what's up?" He asked. Jake frowned a bit and replied: "Nothing. Summer has just begun, and there's nothing we can do. We've found about every treasure that's in Never Land." Peter looked at the crew with concern. "Now that you've mentioned it, it is a bit boring today. And I've explored every land on the Never Sea that seems to exist. You're right Jake; we need to find something new to do."

Peter thought for a moment. Obviously, they needed to get out of Pirate Island, away from Never Land, and discover some place new… but where could they go? Peter looked up at the sky, and had an idea.

"Pirate crew, get ready for tonight." Peter announced. The pirates looked up at him confused. "Why? What are we going to do tonight, Peter?" Jake asked. Peter smirked "We're going on vacation." He answered. "But where?" Cubby asked. Peter pointed to the sky. "We're going to find out up there: Second star to the right, and straight on till morning." The pirates cheered. They were going somewhere else other than an island. _This is going to be great._ Jake thought happily. _I just hope Blake doesn't follow us. That jerk had already messed up our fun too many times, he doesn't need to mess up our vacation too. _

Blake was Jake's evil counterpart, who came out of a magic mirror. He looked just like Jake; Green eyes and black hair; But he wore a black vest and red rimmed around it, dark brown pants, black boots, and blue bandanna. Jake hated Blake with all his heart, and wanted nothing to do with him. Blake had two goals in life: To make Jake miserable & Take over Never Land. So far he's accomplished one of those evil goals. Izzy and Cubby also had opposite doubles: Lizzy and Charlie and they were just as bad. (A/N: I will do a story on these characters) Hopefully they wouldn't follow Jake and his crew to where ever they were going for vacation. Hopefully.

Soon the night came, and the crew was ready for there vacation. "Is everybody ready?" Skully asked.

"I've got my sword." Jake answered.

"I've got my map." Cubby added.

"And I've got my pixie dust." Izzy finished. "The fairies gave to me so that we could use it to fly, but only in emergencies."

"Yo ho, let's go on vacation." Jake exclaimed

With that, Izzy throw some pixie dust on the boys, and they followed Peter to the second star to the right. Unknown to them, someone was following them…

"So… they're going on vacation. Maybe we should take one as well. To cause trouble."

**Short. I know, but it's just the intro. You'll see Tori and her friends in the next chapter. Can you picture how some they would interact when they finally meet each other? Review, please.**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to LA

**Hi! It's me again. Thanks, TiffOdair for reviewing the first chapter. This is where Jake and his pals meet Tori. I'll try to be a fast updater, so try to expect a new chapter for the next few days.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though I do own some of the characters that you won't recognize.**

Chapter 2: Welcome to LA

It wasn't very long when Jake and his pals flew through the second star to the right. Jake had to look back at Pirate Island and Never Land before entering. He was going to miss those two places for a while, but it was worth it. The friends then find themselves in a rather odd place. There were lots of city lights, and cars honking. And they spotted a mountain with a sign that said: Hollywood.

"Where are we?" Cubby asked. "I don't know." Peter replied, looking around. "This is not what I expected us to end up." Izzy then spotted a sign. "Hey guys, check out that sign over there. Maybe that spread some light." The friends flew over to the sign. It was a bright blue sign, with writing that said: Welcome to Los Angeles, California.

"Welcome… to… Los… Angeles… Cal… Cali…Caly…" Cubby read, trying to pronounce 'California.'

"I think you mean… California, Cubby." Peter chuckled. The pirates looked back at the city below them. It looked like a nice city; A good place to have a vacation. "You know, crew. I think this is a great place to spend a vacation at." Jake announced. "I think so too. Maybe we can meet some new people. Maybe some pirates." Izzy added eager to know what kind of people they could find in Los Angeles. "Yeah, and a new place to explore too." Cubby finished. Peter smiled, as he was sure this would be a great vacation. Then he had thought of something. If they were going to spend there time here in Los Angeles, where were they going to stay? More importantly, _who_ were they going to stay with? "Crew, let's have a look around. Maybe we can find somewhere to sleep." Peter suggested.

The crew nodded and follow Peter to the city below. To them, it was very pretty up close. As they flew, they got odd glances from people who seemed to notice them flying. One woman even fainted. This made the crew very uncomfortable, but they kept flying. "The way these people are looking at us is making me very nervous, guys." Cubby said, feeling a bit scared as they got even more looks. "Don't worry, Cubby. Just ignore them. We're new, so it shouldn't bother us too bad…" Jake assured him. The pirates and Peter then flew to the Hollywood sign, and decided to rest for a bit.

"This city is so beautiful." Izzy said, admiring the city lights. "I agree, Iz. Now hopefully… **_he_** didn't follow us…" Jake replied, thinking about Blake. If Blake did follow them, there was no doubt that he would ruin their vacation… big time. And if he brought Lizzy and Charlie… it would be even worst. Jake hoped that this vacation would be villain-free, and that one day, he would be Blake-free. After a few more minutes, the crew decided to do some more flying around LA. It seemed to be a very long night for the group as they got tired. Their flying soon became drifting, and their drifting became floating, and that became falling, to their horror. "Aw coconuts!" Cubby exclaimed as they fell. "No way are we going to fall. Pixie dust away!" Izzy threw some pixie dust on the group, but it didn't work. "Izzy! Pixie dust doesn't work when you're very tired." Peter mentioned and even he couldn't fly due to being so tired. "What do we do now?" Jake asked. Peter answered with one word: "Scream."

And that's what the crew did. They screamed as they plummeted towards a white house, where they landed in front of the door. Now thank goodness they weren't hurt, but they could have been. "That was close; thank goodness this mat broke our fall." Izzy breathe out, patting the door mat she was sitting on. Peter got up, and looked at the red door. "Maybe whoever lives here will let us stay there for our vacation." He suggested.

"I hope they're nice." Cubby said.

"I hope they're pirates." Jake added.

"I hope they're friendly." Izzy also added.

"I hope they have crackers; I'm kind of hungry." Skully finished.

Peter chuckled and replied: "Let's find out."

With that, Peter knocked on the door. "Coming." Said a voice inside. It sounded just like a girl. Suddenly, the door opens. And behind it, was a teenage brunette, who looked no more than seventeen years old. "Who is it—"she stopped when she saw the kids. Her eyes widened as she put a hand to her chest. Jake looked at her confused. Did she know them? Why does she seem surprised? Jake decided to snap the girl out of her shocked stage with a greeting: "Ahoy! We're Never Land Pirates. I'm Jake and these are my friends."

But the only response was the girl fainting, and falling to the floor with a thud, leaving the crew confused. "Is she okay?" Izzy asked with concern. "I hope so. Why did she faint like that?" Cubby asked confused. "I don't know, but we should help her. Let's get her inside." Jake replied. With that, the crew lifted the girl up, with Peter and Jake holding her arms, and Cubby and Izzy holding her legs. They carried her with all their might into the house, and placed her on the red couch.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Cubby asked.

"I don't know. But when she does, she might let us stay here." Peter replied.

"Alright, crew. Let's keep an eye on her." Jake ordered.

The pirate crew watched the girl carefully, waiting for her to wake up. Still unknown to them, Blake, along with Lizzy and Charlie had indeed followed them to LA, but they didn't know where they were in LA at the moment.

"Blast! We lost them; how will we find them now?!" Blake growled, furiously kicking a rock. "Stop worrying, Blake. We'll find them some how." Lizzy replied, picking up a stick and breaking it in half. "Hey, I saw them land towards that way." Charlie piped up, pointing toward the said direction. Blake looked over that way, and asked: "When did they fall there, Charlie?" Charlie thought for a moment and then responded: "About five minutes ago."

Blake stormed over to Charlie and smacked him in the head. "You moron!" he growled. "Why didn't you say something sooner?!"

Charlie rubbed his head, and bitterly replied. "You never asked."

"Why I ought to hurt you right now!"

"You just hurt me right then."

"You're asking for it, aren't you?!"

"So what if I am, Mr. Bossy?!"

"Why you little—"

Lizzy cut him off. "Will you too just shut it already?! We're here to find those puny pirates, not argue. So shut it, and let's continue looking for Jake and his crew."

Blake shot Charlie one last sneer, and ordered: "Lead the way, Charlie. If it is the wrong way, I'm going to find a tree branch, and beat you in the head with it." Charlie glared at him, but did as he was told. Blake snickered evilly to himself. He was sure to make Jake's vacation a living heck. _This will be fun. _He thought viciously. _It will be just like making Jake's life miserable._

**…Yeah, I know I said Jake and his friends were going to meet Tori ****_and the others_**** in this chapter, and so far they've only met Tori. But don't worry; the others will pop up soon. Also, on the side note, while Blake, Lizzy, and Charlie are friends, they aren't really the ****_best_**** of friends, as they fight a lot. But remember, they are the opposite of Jake, Izzy, and Cubby. Chapter 3 should be coming soon. In the mean time… review, please. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to know you

**Hi again! I know you guys were probably expecting this chapter yesterday, but I got home late from Virginia and I was tired, so forgive me. Also, I want to thank Fiolet4eva for reviewing. Anyway, this is where Jake and his friends meet Tori, and they get to know her better. So on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though I do own some of the characters that you won't recognize.**

Chapter 3: Getting to know you.

It had been at least 5 minutes since the girl fainted. Jake had watched her very closely to see if she would wake up soon. As he watched, he couldn't help but admire her features. Really, he believed she had to be the most beautiful girl he's ever seen since Marina or the Pirate Princess. Her flowing brown hair, her sensitive looking skin, her smooth cheek bones, her—

"Jake! Someone's coming!" Peter announced, looking up at the stairs, and hearing foot steps.

"Hide!" Jake ordered. The crew got down on their knees in front of the couch where they put the girl. As they hid, they spotted another teenage brunette, but her hair was a bit lighter than the other girls, and she looked like she was about eighteen years old. They watched her walk to the kitchen, open the refrigerator, grab a drink, and walk back up stairs, humming a rather off key tune. Jake started to wonder if that girl was the other girls' sister. Then he heard a moan from the couch. The girl was waking up.

Jake stood up to see her open her eyes. "Oh my gosh… what a dream…" she started wearily. The girl looked over and saw the pirate crew; she let out a small scream, and sat up. She couldn't believe her eyes. Was she really looking at, in front of her, Peter Pan, and Jake and the Never Land Pirates? She thought they were just on TV. Was she dreaming again? "W-W-Wow. Um? Hi." She stuttered, still not believing what she was seeing.

"Ahoy, fair maiden. We're Never Land pirates. I'm Jake, and these are my friends." Jake greeted. The girl grinned a bit. "Hi. I'm Tori. Tori Vega." She greeted back. Jake smiled, and shook her hand. "Do you know us? You seemed surprised when we were at the door." He asked. Tori then remember when she first saw them, and then blacked out. "Yes, I do know you. You're from the TV show." She answered. The second she said TV show, it made the group confused. "TV show?" Jake asked, confused. "What TV show?"

Tori was surprised that they didn't know that they were cartoons from a TV show. She figured that they knew; seeing that they always talk to the people that were watching the show. So were they talking to no one in particular if they didn't know they were in the show? This was very confusing for Tori and Jake. "Oh come on. You guys don't know that you're in a TV show? You talk to the kids who are watching you." Tori stated. This made the crew even more confused as they look at her oddly. Tori decided to drop the subject, seeing that they have no idea what she's talking about. "You know what, forget it. Anyway, what are you doing here?" She asked. Peter answered that question. "Well, we were at Never Land. Summer has just begun, and we were bored, so we decided we needed a vacation, and we found ourselves here. So we just want ask you, Terry—"

"It's _Tori_." Tori corrected him.

"Whatever. We just want to ask you..."

"Will it be alright if we could stay at your house for our vacation?" Jake finished, with hopeful eyes. Tori thought for a moment. Having actual real cartoon characters living at her house for the summer. To her, the idea sounded weird, and unbelievable. But she didn't want to tell them no and make them leave. _Well, they seem very desperate. _She thought. _And Mom and Dad are out of town for the summer, so they probably won't mind. Or know. What about Trina? I'm pretty sure she won't mind, at all. She is a fan of Peter Pan, after all. _So Tori smiled and answered:

"Yes."

The young pirate crew cheered. They finally had somewhere to stay; and with a teenager too. "But." Tori started. "Let's see what my sister says about you guys. I sure she won't mind at all—"

"Tori. Who are you talking to?" said a voice from the stairs. The other girl who got a drink was back. "Oh Trina, it just—"But Tori was cut off when Trina screamed. She was looking at Jake and his friends. Trina walked closer to the group, bewildered. _I can't believe it. _She thought. _Am I really looking at—no it can't be. This is either a dream, or I'm just seeing things._ Although, Trina proved herself wrong when she pinched herself. "This is real." She finished before sitting on the couch, next to Tori. Tori could tell that her sister was just as surprised as she was about this. "Trina. I think you know who these guys are. Right?" Tori asked. Trina nodded, still in shock. "And you're probably wondering why they're here." Another nod. "Well. They needed a vacation away from Never Land. So they found themselves here, and they want to stay here for their vacation. It's okay with me, so is it okay with you?" Tori asked.

Trina looked at the crew. They had hopeful looks on their face, hoping that she would agree to this. Trina thought for a moment, and then decided:

"Yes."

The crew cheered again. Even the sister would let them stay. Izzy, who had been watching Trina, spoke up: "You have to be the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Trina blushed a bit. "Oh, I am?" she asked. "Thanks. I often get admired for my beauty." Tori rolled her eyes at her sister. Trina was always bragging about her looks.

Later, the crew settled in. They talked to the Vega sisters, about themselves, about their life in Never Land, and other things.

"So, what do you like, Tori?" Jake asked.

"Well, I like singing, music, plays, Broadway, just anything that has to do with performing arts. And I am a good singer." Tori answered, taking a sip of the soda can she was holding. "What do you like?"

"I like going on treasure hunts, looking for new things, exploring, just anything that has to do with adventure." Jake replied. Tori giggled. The both of them have favorite things based on certain subjects. Tori liked Jake already. He was a very clever and smart boy. And Jake liked Tori already. She was a very kind and amazing girl. The both of them had the feeling this was going to be a great summer vacation. "You know, I can sing too." Trina piped up. Tori frowned as Trina started to sing Make it Shine… rather off key. Jake cringed a bit at the older Vega's 'singing ability'. "Is she always like this?" Cubby asked. Tori nodded. "Sort of, but she's been getting better."

Meanwhile, Blake and his crew were still looking for Jake and his crew. But no luck for them.

"Darn it, Charlie! Are you even taking us in the right direction?!" Blake asked in annoyance. Charlie glared at him and responded: "Of course I am. I saw them land here, so that's where I'm taking you!" Lizzy just rolled her eyes at the boys. They could just be so annoying to her. In fact, the three always got on each others nerves, which would result in arguing, and/or fighting. But they would never let their constant bickering get in the way of their plan to rule Never Land. But their schemes to get their hands on Never Land were always foiled by Peter Pan's pirate team. Always, always, always. It was always them that had to mess up everything for the evil pirates. And they always had to get back at them for revenge. That's why the two pirate teams hate each other: They always had to ruin everything for the other.

After what seemed like hours, the Dark Pirates considered themselves… lost. Resulting in Blake chasing Charlie with a thick tree branch (Like he promised if they got lost) and verbally shouting:

"YOU IDIOTIC, MORONIC, STUPID, IMBECILE! BECAUSE OF YOU, WE'RE LOST! **_LOST!_** GET BACK HERE, YOU IDIOT!"

Lizzy rolled her eyes again. The boys were just being stupid again.

"Boys… go fig."

**See what I mean when I said that Blake and his friends weren't the best of friends? And it looks like Jake and Tori are going to be good friends. But how do you think the others will react to Jake and his pals. Tell me in a review. Well, that's another chapter for today. See you later. Review, please. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the others

**Hi! I'm so sorry for keeping this story on hold for so long. It's just that I was focusing on my others stories. So please, forgive me. Anyways, this chapter is where Jake and his pals meet the others. Their reactions may vary. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though I do own some of the characters that you won't recgonize.**

Chapter 4: Meeting the others

_Having actual cartoon characters staying at my house for the summer! Weird, isn't it. Mood= Weirded out._

This was the TheSlap status that Tori made on her pear phone, after Jake and his friends decided to turn in for the night. Tori and Trina didn't want to make them sleep on the couch, so they offered to let them sleep in their room. Tori and Trina shared a room, which had a flat screen HD TV on the wall. The sisters were forced to share when the Vegas ran out of room for more stuff. It had taken a while, but the sisters got used to it. Besides, the room was big enough it fit both of their stuff in.

"Tori. You turning in?" Trina asked, as she saw the younger sister still sitting on the couch. Tori looked at the clock. It was 11:33, and it was pretty late. "Oh, yeah. Sure." Tori replied. With that, Tori got off the couch and walked up the stairs. When she and Trina entered their room, they couldn't help but smile when they saw the young little pirate crew (Or Never Crew as Trina liked to call them) snoozing in their sleeping bags on the floor in front of Tori and Trina's bed. "Aw. They looked like little angels. Especially Cubby." Trina whispered. Tori nodded. The two teens climbed into their own beds, and soon went to sleep.

The next day was a bright and sunny day, and it was a good day for Tori, for she was inviting her friends over for a movie night. _I hope they won't be too surprised by the Never Crews appearance._ Tori thought as she sat up in her bed. Not to her surprise, Trina was out of bed. Tori knew that Trina liked to get up early (Only when she didn't need any 'beauty naps') and make breakfast. But to Tori's surprise, the Never Crew was out of bed too. Tori remembered that Jake told her that they liked to sleep through dawn, and it was the end of dawn right now, so wouldn't they just be waking up now?

Tori ripped the covers off of her body and got out of bed. When she headed towards the door, her phone started to ring. She groaned. _I thought I turned that off when I went to bed. _Tori took out her phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"HIIIIII TORIIII!" A high pitched, cheery voice ranged through the phone. Tori sighed. It was Cat Valentine. Cat was a cheeful, happy, and air heady little red head. She always told randoms stories about her supposely crazy brother, and she was very sensitive. "Cat. Why are you calling me so early?" Tori asked as she walked down stairs. She could hear Cat giggling on the other line. "Oh. I just wanted to know what movie we're going to watch tonight. That's all." Cat replied. Tori sighed again. "Cat, I told you that we're all going to decided what movie to watch. Okay?"

Cat seemed dissappointed, but despite her bubbly personality, she understood. "Okay Tori. See you later." With that, Cat hung up. Tori put her phone back in her pocket as she reached the kitchen, where Trina was indeed making breakfast, and the Never Crew was sitting on the couch watching TV. Tom and Jerry to be exact.

"Yay hey, no way. This cartoon is funny." Izzy giggled as she watched Tom chased Jerry on the screen.

"Yeah. But why is the cat chasing the mouse?" Cubby asked in confusion.

"Well. Cat's like to eat mice. So many that's why." Jake suggested.

The crew watched as Tom ran into a wall, flattening himself. The crew couldn't help but laugh. "Wow. I never knew a cat could be that clumsy chasing a mouse." Peter chuckled. Tori grinned. "Good morning, everybody." she greeted, getting everyones attention, and 'Good mornings' in return. "Hey, baby sis. You wanna help me make breakfast?" Trina asked as she flipped a pancake. "Sure." was all Tori said.

Jake watched Tori with fascination and admiration. _I have to admit. _He thought. _She is indeed a beautiful girl, and kinda cute- what am I thinking? Am I... falling in love with her? I can't be. I'm only twelve. And Tori's no more than at least seventeen. Way too old for me. So what is it about her that makes me feel this way about her? Her looks? Her personality? Her voice? What is it?!_

The more Jake thought about it, the more it made him confused about his feelings for Tori. He figured that he and Tori both just want to be friends. He wondered if Tori was feeling the exact same way about. He didn't think so.

"Breakfast is ready." Tori called. Soon, the group ate the delicious breakfast that Tori and Trina (Mostly Trina) made. "Yay hey. This is delicious." Izzy said.

"You guys are good at making food." Jake complimented, looking at Tori. "Especially you, Tori.

Tori blushed a bit, but no one noticed. "Hey! I made most of the food here." Trina said, pouting a bit. Jake grinned. "You were fine, Trina."

Trina growled a bit, but said nothing. Tori could help but chuckle at Trina's desire for attention and praise. Tori thought that this was a going to be a great, but weird vacation. _I still can't believe I'm looking at actual cartoon characters, and not some creepy looking costumed characters. _Tori thought bitterly. She remembered the day they went to DisneyLand. Last summer to be exact. There Tori ran into a costumed character of Jake, and boy did it freak her the freak out. Tori shuddered at the memory, and decided to take her mind off of it by looking at Jake.

_Well. _She thought._ He is a brave boy, very smart, and kinda cute- what am I thinking? I can't be falling in love with him. He's way too young for me. I wonder if he feels the same about me. I don't think so._

Meanwhile, the Dark Pirates had decided to camp out for the night after having no luck in finding Jake and his crew. After waking up early, they decided to keep on looking.

"Darn Jake..." Blake muttered. "Always getting in the way of my plans. One day. ONE day, I will destroy him. I will destroy him and his crew. And I will destroy that Peter Pan too. And then Never Land will be mine."

As Blake quietly ranted, he came across a police officer. He smirked, and came strolling along the man, who noticed him.

"Hello, little boy." the police officer. Blake then frowned and shot the police officer a death glare. "Uh, for your information sir... I'm twelve!" he exclaimed, startling the officer a bit.

"Sorry, kid. But you're still a little boy you know. Are you lost?" The officer asked. Blake, with no hesitation, grabbed the officer by the collar, and brought him down to his height. "Listen man. I'm not lost. But I am looking for someone. I don't really need your help! I can find them with my friends. So had better stay out of my way. And do you know why should you stay out of my way?!"

The police man was now scared. He had never had an encounter with a child like this before. He stuttered. "N-N-No. W-W-W-Why?"

An evil smile formed on Blake's face as he got near the officer. "Because. I'm. Evil. And **_nothing_** will get in my way. But if you do... I'll make sure that you never see the light of day again!" Blake growled, letting go of the man, who was now terrified. "Okay! Okay, just don't hurt me, please." the officer pleaded. Blake smirked, and back away from the man. "Okay, sir... good day." With that, Blake left, leaving the policeman frightened.

The evil pirate boy snickered to himself. He walked towards Lizzy and Charlie. "And that, my friends, is how you get people to stay out of your way." Blake said. Lizzy frowned. "Do you realize that you just threatened a _police officer_?" She asked. Blake smirked. "Yes. But I had to show you guys something, and that man was the first person I saw. Besides, he was easy to scare. And maybe we can find some kids to frighten. Ha. They'll never know what hits them."

Charlie looked towards a group of kids. "Hey! Maybe we can get to them." Blake smirked, and took out his sword.

"Let's do it."

Meanwhile later that night, Tori and Trina were getting ready for the movie night. Tori pulled out the selection of DVD's, while Trina popped the popcorn. The Never Crew decided to wait for the people who were coming for the movie night.

"Tori. Who exactly is coming tonight?" Cubby asked.

"Oh. Just a few friends. A calm guy, his mean girlfriend, a nerdy guy, a bubbly girl, and my best friend." Tori answered, still looking through the basket of DVD's. Jake looked at the DVD's in awe. "Golly, Tori. How many gold doubloons do you have to spend to buy all of those?"

Tori raised an eyebrow. "Gold doubloons?" she asked in confusion.

"Yeah. Don't you use them?"

"No. In this world, we use money. It's like gold doubloons, but not entirely. We have coins, but they're not gold doubloons though."

"So, you're not a pirate?"

"No."

Jake frowned a bit. He was hoping Tori would at least have some similarities to a pirate. He almost forgot that they were not in Never Land. They were in a different world from that one, and both worlds were very, very different from each other. "Well... do you know anybody who is a pirate in this world?" Tori shook her head. "We don't have pirates around here anymore. I mean, there used to be, but they don't exist anymore."

"Oh." was all Jake said. Tori looked at him with concern. To her, something was off about him right now. He didn't seem very happy. "Jake... is something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I thought that this world would be almost like... Never Land." Jake answered quietly. Tori then realized what he was talking about. "Well, how long have you been on Never Land?" she asked.

Jake thought about. He couldn't really recall when Peter first brought him, Izzy, and Cubby to Never Land. It had been such a long time ago, that he didn't really remember his own life before becoming a pirate. "I don't know. Maybe two years."

Tori was a bit surprised that Jake had been living in Never Land for two years. She knew that Peter had been on Never Land all his life, but she expected Jake to be on Never Land for at least one year and a half. Not a full two years. Tori looked at the twelve-year-old with even more concern. She figured that he missed Never Land.

Then Tori had a idea.

_I need to make Jake's vacation the best vacation ever. _She thought. _I have to make sure that he and his friends have just as much as fun here as they do on Never Land. I know a few friends who loved playing pirates together..._

Tori smiled. "Jake..." She started. "Do you want to-"

"They're here, Tori." Trina called from downstairs. Tori started out of her room, when Jake grabbed her hand. "Do you want me to escort you downstairs?" he offered. Tori grinned. "Sure." With that, the teen and pirate boy walked down the stairs together, catching Peter's attention, and causing him to smirk.

"So Jake, you got lucky this time?" Peter asked, winking. Jake glared at him and replied: "No. I was just escorting her down the stairs, that's all." Peter laughed. "Yeah. 'Just' escorting her down the stairs." With that, Peter floated away. Jake held on to Tori's hand more tightly, and walked her to the door to opened it. "Hello. Welcome to our movie night guys." Tori greeted. The first person to come in was Andre Harris. Andre was Tori's best friend, and he loved music. He and Tori loved to sing duets together, and make songs. Andre was still on the journey of getting a record deal.

Next was Robbie Shapiro. Robbie was a nerd, but he was a lovable nerd (to some people). He also had a puppet named Rex Powers. Rex was his best friend, even though he insulted him sometimes. Robbie has some sort of feelings for Cat, and tries to explain it to her, but she was too cute, and oblivious to realize he had feelings for her. And he believed that she may have felt the same way.

Next was Beck Oliver and his girlfriend Jade West. While Beck was a cool, calm, and collected guy, Jade was a mean, dark, and short tempered girl. Despite Jade's attitude, Beck loves her no matter what she does or says (Even if he has to stop her from doing that exact thing). Jade loved scissors, and like to collect them a lot.

Last was bubbly Cat Valentine, who called Tori earlier in the day. The group (Except Jade) was excited to have a movie night. They already had ideas on what to watch. Andre wanted to watch 'Moonwalker'. Robbie wanted to watch 'The Nutty Professor'. Jade wanted to watch 'The Scissoring'. Cat wanted to watch 'My Little Pony: The Movie'. Beck didn't really care about which movie to watch.

"So Tori. You've got some rad movies to watch-" Andre stopped his sentence when he saw the Never Crew. Andre was now shocked at what he was looking at.

"Andre, what's wrong-" Robbie started, before he stopped to see the Never Crew. He almost dropped Rex at the sight of them.

"What are we staring at-" Cat asked, before her hand flew to her mouth in shock.

"Okay, what is with the shocked faces-" Jade started to asked in annoyance before she too became shocked at who's she's looking at. Beck was also shocked, but he didn't know it. He just held Jade's hand to keep her from falling.

Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, and Peter looked at the in shock teens. This was the same reaction they got when they first showed up at the Vega residence. They wondered if these guys knew them. So Jake, like he did Tori, tried to snap them out of their shock states by greeting them. "Ahoy! We're Never Land pirates. I'm Jake and these are my friends-" Jake didn't have time to finished his sentence when Cat let out a high pitched squeal of happiness, and ran towards the crew. Before Jake, Izzy, and Cubby knew it, they were being hugged rather tightly by Cat. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT JAKE AND THE NEVER LAND PIRATES ARE HERE! I KNEW THEY WERE REAL! I KNEW IT!" Cat screamed with joy. Peter raised an eyebrow and looked at Tori confused. "Who is this cutie?"

Tori replied: "That's Cat. But don't worry, she's harmless."

"Then how come their faces are turning red?" Peter asked suspiciously. Tori looked back at the three young pirate, and saw that their faces were indeed, turning red from being squeezed to death. In order to save them from getting killed by Cat's hug of doom, Tori tried to pry them from the redhead's grip. "Hey, Cat. I think they had enough of your hugging." Cat immediately let go the the pirate crew, who were now gasping for air and breath. Their faces had return to their original colors, but had a hint of pink in them. "Aw coconuts..." Cubby breathed out. "I've never had a hug like that before."

"Me niether." Izzy added. "It was a lot harder."

"And painful. I thought I was going to burst." Jake finished rubbing his torso.

"I'm sorry." Cat said happily. "I like to gives hugs, and be hugged." she giggled. Jake couldn't help but grin at Cat's cheerful personality. He had to admit, she was kind of cute, but not in a romantic way though.

Andre, Robbie, Beck, and Jade had gotten over their shock of seeing the Never Crew. After another second, Andre spoke up. "Okay... is it just me, or am I looking at cartoon characters in Tori's house?"

"You're really looking at them." Jade answered. Robbie got a closer look at the crew. After a moment, he back away, still a bit shocked. "Wow... I can't believe it. Actual cartoon characters... this is weird."

Jade had her usually bored expression right now, oppose to her shocked expression earlier. "Well, this is just surprising." She said sarcastically. "Vega, how did this happen?"

Tori took a deep breath, and replied: "Well, they needed a vacation from Never Land. So they found themselves here, and Trina and I decided to let them spent the whole summer here."

"The whole summer?!" Cat asked eagerly. Tori nodded, and Cat let out another squeal of happiness. "Yay! We can have so much fun this summer!" Then Cat started to list off randoms activities, even repeating some. Izzy looked at her oddly. "Is she always like this?" she asked Tori, who replied: "Yes. But she sweet and innocent."

Beck walked over to Jake, and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Jake. I'm Beck Oliver and this is my girlfriend, Jade." he greeted, while gesturing over to Jade, who just waved lightly. "It's nice too meet you, Beck. And you too, fair maiden." Jake greeted back, reaching to kiss Jade's hand, only for her to pulled her hand away from him.

"DON'T touch me!" she hissed. Jake was a bit startled, and stepped back a bit. "Could you be a little nicer?" He asked. Jade glared at him. "Hey! I'm not a very nice person!"

Peter stepped in to save Jake. "Hey! Listen, Jane-"

"It's Jade!" Jade corrected him harshly. Peter crossed his arms and looked Jade in the eyes. "Whatever. You don't have to be so mean to my friend here. He just wanted a hand shake you know. If someone was mean to you, you wouldn't like it, would you?" Peter countered, looking at Jade dead in her eyes, as if he was testing her. Jade glared at him, and replied: "Heck, no! I'd kill the person who tries to mess with me."

Peter smirked. "Well, you seem to be a dangerous girl." he said, floating closer to the goth girl. "But, maybe you could be more likable if you were nicer. So suggest you be a little nicer, so people will like you more."

"No one likes Trina more than they don't like me!" Jade shot back. But Peter didn't flinched. He just stayed there, floating in front of her. "It seems that you're mean to a lot of people. You're just like a female codfish."

The moment Peter said 'codfish', Jade lunged at him in rage, only to have Beck hold her back. "Calm down, babe. It's not like he meant it." Beck said calmly as he struggled to keep Jade in his grasp. He looked at Peter and grinned a bit. "Sorry. She's always like this. It's her." he said as he carefully set her on the couch, where she calmed down, but was still furious. She shot Peter a death glare. "I'll be watching you, Pan." she growled. Peter growled back, as if to mock her. "You too, West."

Andre then walked over to Izzy, and shook her hand. "Hi. I'm Andre Harris. I love to make music." Izzy giggled. "Do you use pixie dust to help you?" She asked. Andre shook his head. "Not exactly. We don't have pixie dust in this world. But if we did, things would be a lot easier."

Izzy started to like Andre already. He was very kind and seemed liked the music type.

Robbie walked over to Cubby, and shook his hand. "Hello, I'm Robbie Shapiro, and this is my friend, Rex."

"You know, I can introduce myself." Rex said, to have Robbie shush him. Cubby yelped in fright. "The puppet can talk!"

"Don't call him a puppet. It's an offensive term." Robbie stated. "Yeah, I'm a real boy!" Rex added, only to have Robbie shush him again.

Tori looked at the group. They seemed to be getting along pretty good... well, except for Peter and Jade who were glaring at each other. Andre was telling Izzy more about himself, and Robbie was telling Cubby about himself, and Rex, with Skully listening too. Tori decided that they should let the gang get to know each other better before they could watch a movie. It was six o'clock, so they had plenty of time.

Cat then reached into her bag she brought, and took out a Disney Theme Park autograph book. "Can I have your autographs, please, please, please?" she asked the Never Crew excitedly. "All you have to do, is write your names in this book." she explained, giving the book and pen to Jake first.

Tori grinned, for she knew that Cat would have a fun time with these guys. Tori watched as the group interacted, unknown to the fact that someone was watching from the patio door.

"So..." the figure said slyly. "That's where they're staying. Well, I'm going to give them a night they'll never ever forget..."

**Wow... this is a long one. Anyways, isn't Jake and his friends getting along with Tori and her friends so well? Okay, maybe not Peter and Jade, but you get my point. But uh oh, it's looks like Blake had found Jake. (Dun Dun DUN) Yeah, I did a little pun in this chapter. Can you spot if? If so, I'll reward you with computer gold doubloons. That's it for this chapter. I'm still working on 'The Wrath's Revenge' so don't worry. See you later, and review, please. Thank you. **


	5. Chapter 5: Movie night disaster

**Nellie: Hi! I'm trying to work on this story and 'The Wrath's Revenge' at the same. It's going well do far.**

**Tori: True that.**

**Nellie: Anways, enjoy this chapter. Warning: This chapter contains assault of individual.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though, I do own some of the characters that you won't recognize.**

Chapter 5: Movie night disaster

It was a beautiful evening in Los Angeles, California. The grown ups were going to dinner, while the kids were getting ready for bed, the actors were getting ready to film… and the Dark Pirates were getting ready to cause trouble. Blake had went back to his crew mates to aware them of the Never Crews location, and he knew just what he was going to do to a certain eleven-year-old brunette.

Blake snickered evilly to himself "This is going to be a great evening, once that Izzy girl falls asleep, I'll tear her up good."

"Yeah, it will be so much fun." Lizzy said.

"You've said it." Charlie added.

Blake then held up a sharp and deadly looking dagger, which shined in the moon light. "This is the same dagger I used on her before… twice, and I'm pretty sure a third time would be just… evil." He explained. "And this time, it is sharper than before." With that, Blake let out an evil laugh, and Lizzy and Charlie joined in. They were going to have a great and evil night. The three Dark Pirates walked to the Vega residence.

Tori and her friends were trying to find out what kind of movie to watch for the night. There were so many to choose from, but they only agreed to watch one for the night.

Peter suggested Child's Play. "This movie looks awesome. I love action and rough horror." Peter said, holding up the DVD case.

Jade suggested The Scissoring. "No. We're watching my favorite movie."

Cubby suggested The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie. "This movie looks funny."

Cat suggested My Little Pony (Much to Jade's disgust). "But this one is so cute and fluffy-"

"NO!" Jade shouted in disgust, in which Cat stayed quiet.

Finally, they settled with Pirates of the Caribbean (Suggested by Jake). Izzy, however, wanted no part of watching the movie, since she was very tired, so she decided to sleep on the couch while everybody else went upstairs in Tori and Trina's room to watch the flick.

A few minutes, after Izzy had fallen asleep, she was unaware of someone sneaking into the house. Blake tiptoed closer to the sleeping girl, and smirked. _This is going to be easy_. He thought as he sat down on the couch she was sleeping on. Being careful not to wake her up, he slowly pulled the covers off of her. Izzy stirred a bit, but then resumed her position, and continued to sleep. Blake then slowly pulled up her purple nightgown, and couldn't help but grin evilly as he looked at her white knickers. He took out his dagger, and aimed it at the seat of her panties. Izzy was starting to wake up when it happened.

Izzy opened her eyes to see Blake smirking evilly at her. "Hi, Izzy." He said before ramming the dagger into her.

Izzy felt the most horrendous pain between her legs and screamed.

Upstairs, the others were still watching the movie when they heard a scream.

"Who was that?" Trina asked.

"Must be from the movie." Robbie suggested.

"That's not from the movie, that's from down stairs!" Tori quickly realized. Jake listened more carefully, until he recognized the scream.

"IZZY!" Jake yelled, jumping up and running out of the room franticly, with the others straight behind him. Blake heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and knowing he didn't have any time to take out his dagger, he left it inside of Izzy, and raced to the patio door. He slipped outside and into the street, just as the others came down the stairs.

"Oh my god! Izzy!" Tori exclaimed as she and Trina ran over to a sobbing Izzy, who was now bleeding badly. Jake looked over to the patio door, and suspected that some broke in. He ran over, open the door, and walk out, pulling his sword out for protection. "Okay! Where are you, you creep?! You better come out and show yourself! What have you done to my friend?! What have you—?"

But Jake stopped when someone put a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Beck. "There's no one here." He said calmly. "But there _was_ someone here. I know it!" Jake protested. "Don't worry about it right now, let's go back to Izzy." Jake reluctantly let Beck walk him inside the house, where Tori and Trina were holding Izzy's hands (Tori was holding one hand, while Trina was holding the other), and trying to calm her down as she continued to cry from the pain.

"Okay Izzy, just relax. Now I'm going to pull this dagger out of you. It's going to hurt a bit." Peter assured as he gripped the handle of the dagger. Slowly, he pulled the dagger out, cringing as blood trickled out of the wound, and as Izzy let out a high pitched squeal of pain. He set the bloody dagger down on the table, and stroked Izzy's hair as she cried. "There, there Izzy. It's okay." He soothed her.

"Jake… I want Jake!" She cried through her tears. Cat came over and showed her a Jake doll. "Here you go." Izzy only slapped the doll away. "NO! I WANT THE REAL JAKE!" She sobbed uncontrollably. Jake came to her side and hugged her. "It's okay Izzy. I'm right here." Jake said rubbing her back.

Jade looked at Izzy, feeling sorry for her. Who would be evil (Not to mention stupid) enough to take a dagger, and shoved it inside of her and make her bleed out? "This is a horrible thing to happen to an innocent girl like Izzy." She stated.

Everybody turned to look at Jade, confused. "I mean, really terrible. It's like getting… you know… assaulted badly. No girl should have to suffer this kind of abuse, or any kind of abuse for that matter. I don't know what kind of person would be this stupid, this crazy, this idiotic, and this… this… evil... to do something this awful. Its torture, it's assaulting, it's… abuse. And Izzy really needs help right now, so we've got to do what we can to make her feel better. So somebody find a first aid kit for her."

Everybody looked at Jade in awe and confusion. Jade was feeling sympathy for Izzy. This was something that Jade would not do. Normally, Jade wouldn't give a darn, but this time, she gave a short speech about how something like this should not happen to a girl.

"Jade…" Tori started. "You're saying that, no girl should have to suffer getting daggered, you're feeling sympathy for Izzy, and you're saying that this is horrible, and we need to help Izzy?" she asked

"Yeah. That pretty much sums it up." Jade answered, putting Beck's arm around her shoulder.

Now it was Andre's turn to talk. "Wow Jade, I never knew you could be that sympathetic." Jade glared at him "How could I not be?" she demanded.

"Well, you are kind of mean." Jake stated.

"Yeah, and you can be a bit on the bitter side sometimes." Peter added.

"And you normally wouldn't care about—"Cubby started to say.

"Okay I get it!" Jade interrupted. "I'm kind of a gank, I know, but I'm trying to show that I can be caring sometimes, and this is one of those times where I care. So let's help Izzy."

Cat went to get the first aid kit, and they helped clean Izzy's injury. The gang decided that it was time to turn in now.

"Jake… please don't leave me… stay with me." Izzy pleaded, grabbing hold of his arm, and pulling him back onto the couch. "Are you sure, Izzy?" he asked. "Stay with her, Jake. Just in case something happens." Tori said, giving Jake a warm smile. "Tori's right. Something could happen, and you could protect Izzy." Jade added, also giving a warm smile. Jake though for a moment and then agreed. "Okay Izzy, I'll stay." Izzy smiled and hugged him "Oh, thank you Jake, you're such a hero." She complimented. Jake blushed a deep red, and then pulled the blanket over her and him.

"Goodnight, Jake. Goodnight Izzy." Cubby called as he and the others went up stairs.

"'Night Cubby." Jake called back. He looked down to see that Izzy had already fallen asleep. Smiling warmly, he kissed her on top of her forehead. "'Night, Izzy." He whispered softly. Soon, he drifted off to sleep as well.

The next morning, Jake woke up to the sound of humming and sat up. Being careful not to wake Izzy, he slowly slipped off the couch and walked to the kitchen, where Jade was making breakfast.

"Good morning, Jade." Jake greeted.

"'Morning." She greeted back.

"So… you're making breakfast?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Is Tori up yet? Or Trina?"

"No. Nobodies up yet but the two of us. Hey, could you pour the orange juice in those glasses, please?"

"Sure."

With that, Jade handed Jake the juice carton, and he began pouring the juice into eleven glasses. As soon as he was done, he looked at the table and saw a plate full of good foods. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, and a glass of milk was sitting on a tray, which was surrounded by other plates full of waffles and cereal. Then, there were voices coming from upstairs.

"I smell food."

"I'm hungry."

"I hope there's bacon."

"And crackers too, I love crackers."

These were all then followed by a rooster crow, and the others sprinted down the stairs, and were amazed at the food that was on the table. The gang started shouting things like:

"Wow! Look at all this food!"

"Now I'm really hungry!"

"Is there a lot of bacon?"

"And crackers don't forget crackers."

"SHUT UP!" Jade shouted, causing everybody to fall silent. "Izzy is still asleep." They looked over at the couch, to see that Jade was right. Izzy was lying under the blanket, still snoozing about. _She looks so peaceful. _Jake thought as he smiled at her sleeping form.

Jade picked up the tray of food, which everybody seem to be drooling over. "It was nice of you to make this special breakfast, Jade." Peter said as he made a reach for the tray, but Jade moved it away from him. "Thank you and this is not for you." She said. "She's right, Peter. It's for us Vega sisters." Trina said, making a grab for the tray, only for Jade to move it away from her. "This isn't for you either. It's for Izzy." Jade set the tray down on the table in front of the couch were Izzy was still sleeping. "What? Then what do we get?" Tori asked. Jade pointed to the table. "There." She answered. Everybody but Jade let a small groan.

"Aw coconuts, is that's really our breakfast?" Cubby asked in disbelief.  
Jaded nodded her head. "You can't be serious." Said Robbie.

"As a heart attack." Jade said. Everybody groaned again, they were really looking forward to a nice breakfast, and this wasn't what they expected at all. "You know, Jade. I'm not really hungry anymore." Tori said, trying to walk back upstairs. "Yeah me neither." Trina said also.

Soon, everybody tried to walk back upstairs, but Jade stopped them. "Come back here, you are going to eat my breakfast for you and that is final." She ordered. "But why do we only get waffles and orange juice, while Izzy gets… _that_? Peter asked, gesturing to the tray. "Because, Izzy had a rough night, and I only made that tray for her to help her feel better." Jade answered.

Soon, Izzy had woken up and saw the food. "Yay hey, no way. Is this all for me?" she asked. Jade nodded. "Wow, thanks Jade." Jake smiled at Izzy. She looked well as if she was never attacked last night. Jake knew he had to find out who attacked her, and take him down hard. Everybody had already started eating, so Jake decided to join them. Izzy ate her food slowly, mostly because she was still thinking about what happen last night. It traumatized her to even think about it. It wasn't the first time that happened. In fact, it was the third time it happened. Izzy shuddered at the other two times, and hoped it wouldn't happen again.

"Izzy? Are you okay? You're not eating a lot." Tori said, looking over at the glum looking pirate. Izzy looked at Tori and gave a weak smile. "I'm fine, just thinking about last night." She replied. Jake frowned when she mentioned that. He was still determined to find that attacker. "Do you know who it was? Did you see the person?" Peter asked. Izzy nodded, and replied: "It… it was Blake."

"WHAT?!"

That reaction came from Jake, who was now enraged. _How dare that… that…monster attack Izzy like that?! Mark my words… I will end him… one and for all… _"Who's Blake?" Tori asked. Jake turned to Tori and replied: "Just the definition of evil, cruel, violent, devilish, psychotic, and monster" Cat gasped, and Jade smirked. "Really? He's all that. I could take him down in a second." She replied.

"Oh, but he's worse than Captain Hook." Cubby stated. "And scary."

"Not to mention stupid if he going to attack Izzy like that." Peter added.

"I'm going to hunt him down for what he did to Izzy." Jake growled, taking out his sword and stormed towards the door. "Jake, wait! It's—"Tori started, but Jake had already walked out and slammed the door behind him. Izzy looked over the group with worry, and they looked at her with concern. "Don't worry, He'll be alright. He's smart." Peter assured everyone. Everybody exchanged looks with hope that Jake would come back in one piece.

Meanwhile, Jake was stomping down the sidewalk. He was fuming with rage. _Blake… where ever you are… you better start praying because I'm going to end you. How dare you attack Izzy like that?! How __**dare**__ you?! Wasn't those last two times you did that enough?! When I find you, you're going to be so sorry, but not before I end you're life. _Jake was feeling intensive rage, as if a fire was burning inside of him. Normally, Jake wouldn't wish for people to die or be punished in a horrid way, he thought it would be wrong. But with Blake it was different.

Jake hated Blake with all his heart. Unlike Captain Hook, who Jake could tolerate, Blake was a monster, who could cause trouble where ever he went. Jake would be annoyed when Captain Hook would take something that he and his friends treasured most, but was VERY annoyed when Blake does it.

Jake gripped his sword. _I'm going to slash him to pieces; I don't care if I get blood on me. I'm going to destroy him—what am I thinking? I'm not like this. _Jake mentally cursed himself for the angry rage that as taken over him. "Come on, Jake. You don't want to kill him, just hurt him." He told himself. It was just that what happened to Izzy, was what made him so furious, and having such violent ideas on what to do to Blake. This wasn't the first time Blake had attacked Izzy like that. Jake remembered when Izzy told him about the first time, and how he saved her the second time it happened. Jake vowed to protect Izzy more than often. She was like a sister to him, and it made him upset if she was ever hurt. Just a little upset.

But when she is attacked, or almost killed. It angered him. It angered him to the point where he wouldn't be himself anymore.

It also shocked him that he would think of such violence when ever he was mad. Because it would show that he would be so out of it, he might start chaos. So he had to learn to control his temper. Peter tried to help Jake with his rage issues, by talking to him about thing that made him angry, but as soon as he mentions Blake, Jake went on a rampage. He remembered that day bitterly, not intended to hurt anyone. Jake continued on, still having violent thoughts, but trying to control his anger, so he wouldn't accidently flip out on anybody innocent. It was hard for Jake to control his emotions, especially since he didn't show a lot. The only emotions he could show was: happiness, sadness (rarely), and anger. But when it was pure rage, there was no stopping that emotion from making its way into Jake.

_That jerk is going to get it this time. _Jake thought with fury. _I'm tired of him ruining everything for me and my friends. Why can't he just go back into that magic mirror? Why? It doesn't make any sense! Why must he be a—_

Jake stopped in his tracks when he spotted his most hated person.

Blake.

The villain was standing on the other side of the road, sneering at Jake. He too had his sword at his side. Jake gripped on his sword tighter, as if he was getting ready to fight. Without hesitation, Jake marched over to Blake, who was now smirking. "So… you want another sword fight, don't you?"

Jake growled. "Of course! You're going to pay for what you did to Izzy!"

Blake laughed. "You've found out... very clevver. You know, I would have gone longer if you hadn't came down last night."

Jake walked closer to the pirate villain. His rage has officially taken over him, and it was burning fiercely. He was now feeling the highest point of rage and anger he had never felt before. Jake gripped his sword even tighter as he held it in front of Blake. "You're going to get it this time." Jake started slowly, as his anger flared. "You've messed with us too many times, and now it's time to end you... once and for all."

Blake smirked, and held up his sword. "Oh yeah. Try to kill me. Just try..."

Jake replied: "I will..."

**Nellie: Oooh! It looks like the boys are going to sword fight. Will this catch the attention of some people who are walking by?**

**Trina: Probably... if Jake needs help, I'll get my martial arts moves ready.**

**Nellie: We'll see. Well, that's it for this chapter. Let's hope Jake can fight off the violent Blake. And review, please. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6: Summer promise

**Nellie: Hi again. Since I don't have any homework, I decided to write the six chapter. Wow, two chapters in one day. Never did that before. Anyways, this chapter will contains some good friendship between Jake and Tori, so it might get a bit mushy. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though I do own some of the characters that you won't recognize.**

Chapter 6: Summer promise

Back at the Vega residence, everybody was starting to worry about Jake, especially Izzy. Jake had been gone for at least an hour after he storm out, and he hasn't returned since.

"Guys. I'm worried about Jake." Izzy said quietly. "He's been gone for so long. Do you think we should go look for him?"

"Don't worry, Iz. Jake is a smart boy. He'll be okay." Peter assured her. Izzy smiled weakly, and then started sobbing again due to the pain of her attack last night. "Shhh. Shhh, Izzy. It'll be alright." Peter said soothingly.

Tori was even more worried than Izzy seemed. All of a sudden, ever since she met Jake, and the first time he touched her hand, she felt butterflies in her stomach, and she felt like she was in another world. A world of happiness, and romance- wait no! Not romance. _I can't be falling in love with Jake. I can't. But why do I get the feeling that I am?_

The more Tori thought about it, the more it made her confused about her feelings. Does she really like Jake that way? Does she really?

_I have to think more about this. I have to tell Jake about giving him the best summer ever. I'll have to tell him when he gets home. But what could we do first-_

Tori had snapped out of her thoughts when the front door opened. She gasped when she saw a bruised and bloody Jake stagger and trudge inside. He looked dizzy, and stumbled onto the couch. Tori quickly ran to his side.

"Jake. What happened to you?" Tori asked. Jake didn't responed, but hiccuped. Tori was even more worried than before. Whoever this Blake kid was, he was obviously behind this. The others now had questions flying at Jake.

"Jake. Are you okay?"

"Did you fight him?"

"How'd it go?"

"Did you end him like you said you would?"

"How much blood was there?"

"Are you aware that you walked out in you're pajamas?"

"Everybody... SHUT UP!" Tori shouted, causing everybody to fall silent. "Can't you see that Jake is hurt? Someone get the first aid kit." Tori looked at Jake. He looked... terrible. His hair was messy and out of place, he had bruises and cuts all over his handsome face, his pajamas were torn, and his beautiful green eyes has lost there bright twinkle. Now they were a dull green color. Tori felt like crying, but she didn't want to cry in front of everybody, especially Jade.

Cat had brought the first aid kit over, and Tori gladly took it. "Thanks, Cat." Then she began to clean Jake up. It took a while, but he looked good as new (sort of). Once again, questions came flying towards Jake, only for Tori to tell them to be quiet, for Jake had a massive headache. "Jake..." Tori asked. "What happened?"

Jake looked a Tori with dizzy eyes. "I got in a fight... with Blake... people were watching... Blake was fast... I was so close to killing him... but I couldn't... I'm not like that, you... but... he nearly... killed me... and then... all of a sudden... Blake jammed this needle in my arm... and some substance went into me... I'm so dizzy... and I can barely stand up..."

The way Jake was talking worried Tori even more. She caught him when he fell over again. _Why would Blake inject Jake with some substance, unless it was- _Tori gasped and she realized what Jake was injected with. What else would make him this way? There was only one thing that could do this, and it starts with a 'D'

Jake had been drugged.

"Jake... Jake..." Tori called softy, as Jake suddenly fell asleep in her arms. She had to admit, he did look cute when he was asleep. She decided it would be best if he rested a bit. So she carried him upstairs, into her room, and placed him into his sleeping bag. Before she left, he gave him a light kiss on the cheek and left the room, closing the door behind her.

As Tori walked down the stairs, she thought about that kiss she gave Jake. When her lips touched his soft skin, she felt a wave of happiness and romance- no, not romance! _Ugh. I am still thinking about this love situation. I'm not in love with Jake. I'm not!_

When Tori made it back into the living room, Trina walked up to her and hugged her. "Oh, sis. You must be very worried about Jake. You looked like you were going to cry." Trina said. Tori mentally cursed. Someone had noticed, but at least it wasn't Jade.

"Thanks, Trina. But I'm going to be okay." Tori assured her older sister.

"I still can't believe Blake followed us." Izzy said, still a bit afraid.

"Let alone found where we were staying." Peter added.

"What if one of us is next?" Cubby asked with fright and worry.

"Don't worry, guys. That guy won't hurt. Not after experiencing some of my martial arts moves." Trina said, doing a few tricks, accidently kicking Jade in her legs. "Why you-" Jade growled, getting ready to attack Trina, but Beck holds her back. "You know martial arts." Peter asked with interest. Trina grinned. "Yeah. I work you some, and I go to a martial arts class."

Peter laughed. "Well. You're a natural. I'd like to see you kick a daylights out of Blake."

Trina blushed. "I don't think I'm that talented to do that."

"You're not talented _at all_." Jade said. Peter then turned to the goth teen, frowning. "You're still at it, aren't you?" he asked slyly.

Jade growled, and sat down on the couch, with Beck sitting next to her. Peter smirked, and turned back to Trina. Tori couldn't help but chuckled softy at Peter and Jade's new rivalry. _At least me and Jade are friends... a little._

Later that night, Tori went to check up on Jake, who had recovered from his dizziness. "How are you?" She asked softy. "Good." He answered. "How long was I asleep?"

"Almost all day. I can't believe you were drugged." Tori sat down beside Jake. She figured it was the time to tell him about her plan.

"Jake..." She started

"Yes, Tori?" He replied

"Do you want to have the best summer ever?"

"How can I? Now that Blake has found us, there's no way we can have a 'best' summer."

Tori looked at him with concern. It was obvious he was not too fond of this Blake kid. "I know, but don't let what he does to you or your friends get the better of you. What I mean is, don't let whatever happens make you think this was a bad summer, because I'm going to give you the best summer ever. I promise."

Jake looked up at Tori. To him, he was looking at an angel... a beautiful angel... a cute angel- no, not cute! _I can't be falling in love with Tori. I can't! She's way too old for me. But why do I have that funny feeling? _Jake thought as he continued to look at Tori. "You promise to give us the best summer ever?"

Tori smiled. "I promise, and it's a summer promise."

Jake grinned. Tori _was_ a good friend to him. It was almost like she was a guardian angel. A concrete angel. "Thanks, Tori. I knew you were like a concrete angel-" Jake stopped when he realized what he said. He blushed deeply, in which Tori noticed, and giggled. "Oh... I'm a concrete angel. I think you mean just a regular angel. A concrete angel means an abused child. Especially girls"

"Really?" Jake asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Tori. "There's even a song about it. But tell me... were you abused when you were younger. I mean, before you came to Never Land?"

Jake shook his head. Even though there was that time when Peter turned evil and abused them, but that was when he became a pirate.

Jake and Tori then spent the next few minutes talking to each other. About life, about their friends, and about... there feelings."

"Tori... do you ever get the feeling that you like someone... but they are either too young or too old for you?" Jake asked.

Tori hesitated. Did he have some sort of feelings for her? He couldn't have. "Well... I don't think so... do you?"

Jake also hesistated. Did she had some sort of feelings for him? She couldn't have? "I don't think so either..."

There was now an arkward silence between the two. The both of them were thinking the same thing right now:

Do we really like each other that way?

After another minute, Tori got up. "I'm going to let you rest a bit more. And remember, I promise to give you the best summer ever."

Jake smiled. "Goodnight, Tori."

"Goodnight Jake."

With that, Tori closed the door. Unknown to the both of them, they each whispered a few words to eachother at the same time:

"I love you, Tori."

"I love you, Jake."

**Nellie:... Yeah. It seems that Tori and Jake have some sort of feelings for each other, but will they express it to each other? **

**Melanie: Maybe they will.**

**Nellie: Yeah... well, that's it for today. Review, please. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7: Flashback

**Nellie: Hi!**

**Tori: Wow; You're a fast updater.**

**Nellie: I know. And to Lacy, Ramona, and Ryoko. I see that you wanted to see the sword fight between Jake and Blake. To make it up to you, in this chapter, Jake will have a flashback of the fight.**

**Tori: Something tells me that it was a rough fight.**

**Jake: I nearly died, you know.**

**Nellie: Yeah. Anyways... enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though, I do own some of the characters that you wont recognize.**

Chapter 7: Flashback

Five hours.

Twenty three minutes.

Everybody had fallen asleep by that time. Everybody... except Jake.

Jake was lying in his sleeping bag. He was staring at the ceiling. He was wondering when he will get sleepy. This insomnia was bothering him a lot, and it wouldn't end. The young pirate boy was angry. Angry at Blake for attacking Izzy, and drugging him. But he was mostly angry at himself for letting this happen. He was hoping this vacation would start off great, but right now it's average. Jake then thought about Tori's promise to make his summer the best one yet. He knew he could count on her.

He then thought of the sword fight. It was a brutal fight, near to the death. Jake muttered bitterly at the memory. _Ugh... if only he hadn't came in the first place, I wouldn't have gotten drugged._

_"Oh yeah. Try to kill me. Just try." Blake hissed as he towered over Jake, his sword close to Jake's face. Even though the boys were the same height, it seemed that Blake was taller whenever they got near each other. Jake glared at the villian. He was going to make him pay... once and for all this time._

_"I will." was the only two words Jake said, before the boys proceeded in a sword fight. For Jake, sword fighting was easy. He could block every blow Blake would make. For Blake, sword fighting was easy for him too. In fact, it was too easy. Blake laughed as he blocked every one of Jake's blows. "You can't be beat me. You can't kill me. Not if I kill you first." he taunted. Moving swiftly, he made a small cut on Jake's side. Jake yelped in pain, but also in anger, as he returned the favor._

_Blake saw the blood spilling slowly from his wound, and laughed again. "Is that the best you can do? Cheap shot, Jake." He taunted again. Jake growled in fury as he attempted move as swiftly as Blake, but the pirate villain was fast._

_"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"_

_The boys stopped to the sound of kids chanting. They looked over on the other side of the street to indeed, see some kids, about the ages of ten and fourteen. They were chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"_

_"It looks like they want us to fight." Jake said._

_"Don't mind if I do." Blake said, dropping his sword._

_Jake did the same, and the boys proceeded to a full on fist fight. The kids had quickly ran over to the other side to get a closer look. Jake and Blake were throwing powerful punches at each other. Each punch left a bruise. Jake was swift, and tried to uppercut Blake, who moves faster and kicks him. Jake falls to the ground and tries to get up, only to get punched in the cheek. Blake laughed evilly as he started kicking the hero pirate. Jake yelled out, but it wasn't a yell of pain. It was a yell... of pure rage._

_"Give up?" Blake asked tauntingly as he gave Jake one last kick to the stomach. Jake looked at the villain... with pure rage. His green eyes had lost that bright twinkle. There was now a dim twinkle. And he had the most enraging frown Blake has ever seen. He had never seen Jake this angry this, which caused him to back away a bit, startled. "Well...do you give up?" He asked again, in a mocking tone with suddenly set Jake off._

_Before Jake knew it, he lunged at Blake, tackling him to the ground, and throwing punches after punches at the boys face. Blake had gotten over his shock at Jake's rage, and now he was furious. He pushed Jake off of him, and jumped to his feet. He grabbed Jake by the collar of his shirt and threw him at a nearby tree with full force._

_The kids watched with concern._

_"Wow... this is getting intense." a blond boy said._

_"Who do you think will win?" a red headed girl asked._

_"I think the boy with the red bandanna is going to win..." said a girl with glasses as Jake kicked Blake in the stomach._

_"Actually, the kid with the blue bandanna might win." said a boy with braid as Blake put Jake in a headlock._

_"Well, we'll just have to wait and see." the blond boy said._

_Jake had gotten out of the headlock, and was madder than ever. He charged at Blake, elbowing him in the stomach. Blake fell to the ground, and was about to get up when Jake pointed his sword at him, directly at his chest. "This is it, Blake." Jake whispered. "This is the end... once I end your life... I hope you realize that you made a BIG mistake... and it's too late for apologies... and now... it's time..."_

_PUNCH!_

_Before Jake could have the chance to run him through, Blake sent another powerful punch to the boys face, causing him to fall over. Blake smirked, and pinned Jake to the ground. Jake glared at the boy, and then gasped as Blake took out a needle... a vaccine to be exact._

_"Tell me..." Blake started. "Do you hate needles?" _

_Jake was confused. Why would Blake ask if he hated needles? He absolutely loath needles, but not as much as Cubby was afraid of them. Jake continued to glare at the villain with hatred and reply: "Yes."_

_Blake laughed. "Oh. Well, if that's the case. I think you'll need a shot to help you feel better, even if you do hate needles." With that, Blake jammed the needle into Jake's left arm, letting the contents flow into him. Jake let out of yell of surprise and pain. Blake laughed evilly as he yanked the needle out as soon as the vaccine was empty._

_The kids were now watching with awe and shock._

_"I wonder what that stuff was." said a girl no older than ten._

_"Probably some medicine." said a boy no older than eleven._

_Jake tried to get up, but he fell down again. He was now feeling light headed, and dizzy. He looked up at Blake, who was now smirking like a devil. "I could just kill you right now, but I would rather watch how dizzy you are." the evil pirate boy hissed. Jake was on his knees, rubbing his eyes. His vision was blurry, and he could barely see anything. His head was pounding, and his hands were shaking. What was going on? Why was he feeling like this._

_"Uh... what have you done to me?" Jake asked. **Gosh, I sound terrible.** Jake thought. Now his speech was messed up. _

_Soon, his vision started to clear up a bit. He blinked his eyes to see Blake walking off. His sword at his side. Jake tried to yell at him, but he fell over. One of the girls that was watching the fight, had ran to his side to help him up. "Are you okay?" she asked with worry. Jake looked at her. She was a young girl, no older than twelve, the same age as he was. She also had chocolate brown hair_

_"Uh... I think so..." Jake answered._

_The girl grinned. "Wow. That other boy sure banged you up. I thought you were going to win. By the way, my name's Camilla."_

_"Jake. Nice to meet you, fair maiden." Jake said, taking her hand and kissing it. He got a little blood on it, but it was just a drop. Camilla giggled. "You're a nice gentleman, aren't you?"_

_Jake blushed a bit, which made his head hurt. "Do you need any help getting home?"_

_"No. I think I can make it. Thanks for asking." Jake replied as he stumbled away. Camilla looked at him with concern, hoping he could make it home without falling._

_Jake was aching all over. That fight was the most brutal, most rough, and most longest fight he had ever been in with Blake. He had bruises and cuts on his face, and arms, but mostly his face. And whatever that stuff that Blake had injected him with, was making him dizzy, and difficult to stand up straight._

_The young pirate boy soon made it home, hoping that he didn't pass out very soon._

Jake then remembered how Tori was he first person to come to his aid when he came back. She was the one that treated him, and he was thankful for it. And then, he also remember what he whispered to her when she left him to rest some more:

_I love you, Tori._

He wasn't sure why he said that. He wasn't sure if she heard him say that. He couldn't have been falling in love with Tori. She was a teenager, and he was just a preteen. Maybe he didn't mean it the romantic way. Maybe he meant it the friendship way. A lot of people love other people, but not the romantic way.

Jake now felt his eyelids droop. The insomnia was ending. Soon, Jake went into a deep sleep, still thinking about the earlier events.

_I know I can count on Tori to give me a good summer, and I'm not going to let Blake get in the way. Never._

**Nellie: Wow... that was a rough fight.**

**Jake: I still can't believe I was drugged.**

**Nellie: Don't worry Jake. That drug won't kill you... hopefully. Well, that's it for this chapter. Can you predict what will happen in the next chapter? Tell me in a review, please. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8: Jade's Horror Movie Idea

**Nellie: Hi again! I'm really on a roll, today. I was going to use idea for this chapter later, but I've decided to use it now. This chapter is a special chapter because Jade had an idea for a horror movie. Also, the 2013 Kids' Choice Awards is coming up, and I've voted for Victorious for Favorite TV show.**

**Jade: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get on with it already.**

**Nellie: Okay, okay. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though I do own some of the characters that you won't recognize.**

Chapter 8: Jade's Horror Movie Idea

Tori barely had gotten that much sleep herself, for she had her mind on what she said to Jake when she closed the door last night.

_I love you, Jake._

It echoed in her mind. She knew that she didn't mean it in a romantic way, but it felt like she did. Was she going to tell Jake what she said. She can't! Will he feel the same around her? Maybe not.

As Tori got out of bed and walked down stairs, she once again found the Never Crew watching TV, and Trina making breakfast. "Good morning, guys." She greeted to get everyone's attention. "Hey, baby sis." Trina greeted. "You look like you haven't had any sleep last night."

Tori frowned a bit, but Trina didn't noticed as she flipped another pancake. Tori decided to sit down on the couch, next to Jake, who smiled at her. "Ahoy, Tori." he said softly. Tori responded with a smile. _He seems so sweet when it comes to me. _She thought.

_"We interrupt this broadcast, with an past event." _Said a female reporter on TV. _"There had seemed to be a rough fight yesterday morning on Hollywood Street between two boys, who looked no older than twelve. Kids seemed to be watching, and one child even recorded the whole thing._

Jake froze in shock. Where they talking about the fight between him and Blake? It seemed like it, because the reporter mentioned that the boys were twelve... Jake's age.

_"The video you are about to see may be too violent and disturbing for some viewers. Viewers discretion is advised."_

When the reported said that, a recorded video appeared on the screen; showing a group of children standing around two boys fighting. It didn't take Tori long to recognize one of the boys.

"Hey, one of those boys looks like Jake." Cubby pointed out.

"That's because it _is _Jake." Peter said.

Jake blushed with embarrassment. He couldn't believe the fight was caught on video. It was bad enough that he had to fight with Blake, but he didn't need someone to record it. Everybody looked at Jake with concern. When he told them about the fight, they didn't think it was going to be that bad.

The group watched the recorded fight and exclaimed in shock when Blake body slammed Jake.

"Oh my god..." Trina whispered, when the video on TV caught her attention.

Tori felt like she was going to cry again. She didn't know the fight was that rough. She should have! When Jake came in all bruised and bloody, that should have told her something. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have been so blind?

After they had shown the end of the video, Jake jumped off the couch, and upstairs. Tori went after him in worry. She knew he was embarrassed, but it wasn't like he was going to be made fun of. Tori found Jake in her room. He was looking out the window, sulking. Tori made her way towards him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. The twelve-year-old turn to the teen. He had a look of guilt and embarrassment. Tori gave him a small smile, as if to tell him that it was going to be okay.

"I'm sorry..." Jake whispered.

"Sorry... for what?" Tori asked, confused.

"For having that stupid fight. This vacation is just averaged right now. Why did Blake have to follow us? Why does he always have to mess up everything?!"

Tori looked at Jake with concern. It made her sad that his vacation was starting off rather rough, but she was still determined to give him the best vacation ever. "Jake... it's not your fault. It's not anybodies fault. People fight all the time. Sometimes they fight for no reason. But you fought for a good reason. You fought because of what happened to Izzy, and you didn't want Blake to get away with it. Now, violence isn't always the answer to everything, but sometimes, it might be." Tori explained.

Jake felt a little better. He knew that fighting wasn't the best choice, but something in him had snapped, and caused him to do it. "Thanks, Tori." he said sweetly. "You're a good friend. Why don't we have breakfast now?"

Tori smiled. "You betcha!"

Jake took Tori by the hand, and they walked down the stairs together. Peter saw this and smirked. Jake shot him a quick glare, before sitting down at the table, and before pulling out a chair for Tori.

Later that day, Jade had called everyone over to the park to discuss an idea she had in mind. Once everyone got there, she started explaining.

"Now..." Jade began. "You are probably wondering why I call you here. Well, I have an idea for something we can do. Some of you may know that I like horror movies, and made a horror movie for a re-audition for school. So, I've decided to make a horror film for the summer, and have you guys in it. Including Jake and his friends. It's called: "Summer Murders". It's about a young boy who is a killer and a kidnapper. He kidnaps this little girl and a detective tries to find her and save her. Before I start explaining the roles, what do you guys think. Will you be in it?"

The group exchanged looks with one another. To them, it seemed like a strange idea, for a summer. To Peter, it seemed like a great idea. So he jumped up and agreed. "Yes! This sounds great. I love action and horror stories, so a horror movie will be awesome. I'm in"

"I'll be in it too... for you." Beck said, kissing Jade on the cheek.

"I want to be in it!" Cat piped up.

"I guess I'll be in it." Tori added, shrugging.

"I'll absolutely be in it!" Trina exclaimed, making a pose.

"I don't know... it sounds weird, but I'll do it." Andre added.

"Me too..." Robbie also agreed.

Jake, Izzy, and Cubby looked at each other. Did they really want to be in Jade's movie, and a horror movie no less? Cubby wasn't the best fan of horror movies, neither was Izzy. Jake didn't mind them at all. But they didn't want to left out on all the fun that they might have. So they agreed to this as well.

Jade smiled. "Great. Now, I've already have all of your parts ready. Jade took out a paper from her bag, and began to read it:

_Jake- Jackson L. Ray(Main villian/Murderer/Kidnapper): A dark boy who murders people. Sort of goth, and laughs as he slaughters his victims._

_Izzy- Judith Barcley(Actress lady): A child actress who is sensitive and sweet. She gets kidnapped by Jackson, and tortured viciously._

_Tori- Detective Serena Jones (Protagonist): A popular detective who solves child mysteries. Tries to find Judith._

_Cubby- Tommy Wilson (Paper boy): A young boy who delivers the paper. Friends with Judith._

_Andre- Evan Cloverton (Vocal teacher): Judith's vocal assistant. Very nice, but kind of strict._

_Beck- Steven Spellberg (Director): Movie director and Judith's manager. Always calm and collected._

_Jade- Sandra Spellberg (Reporter): Steven's wife and TV reporter. Very strict, but well meaning._

_Robbie- Mark Brooks (Camera man): Sandra's camera person for the news. Shy, but very smart._

_Cat- Katrina Sweetins (Singer): Judith's cast mate. Very happy and cheerful._

_Peter- George Barcley (Rich man): Judith's father. Very sarcastic and cocky._

_Trina- Mary Barcley (Rich woman): Judith's mother. Very sassy, but sweet and loving._

"Well...?" Jade asked for everybody's approval. Everyone seemed to be okay with their parts... except Jake.

"I'm... the villian?" Jake asked in disbelief. Jade nodded her head. "But... I'm a good person. I don't think I can pull off being a bad person, let alone a murderer."

"Jake, it's just a character. It doesn't mean it's really you." Tori assured him.

"Yeah. Besides, you look like you could fit a good villain role." Peter added.

Jake thought about it. Did he really think he could fit a villain role? It seemed unlikely. But then again, he did remember when he turned evil, and went love sick and abusive on Izzy. Then, he seemed like a villain. But now, he was going to play a villain in a movie. It might be fun, and he was always ready for fun... most of the times.

Jake turned to Jade and smiled wickedly. "Okay, Jade. I'll be the villain. I'll be a good villain at that." Then he let out an evil laugh, which caused everybody else to laugh. Jade then concluded that with:

"Well then. Let's make us a movie."

**Nellie: Poor Jake. Some kid had to record that fight. But at least it wont effect him too bad.. will it?**

**Jake: I hope not.**

**Tori: Me neither.**

**Nellie: Same here. So, what do you think of the movie idea? Do you think it will be good? Do you think everybody will fit there roles pretty well? Tell me in a review, please. Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9: Rehearsal gone wrong

**Nellie: Hello, my fellow readers. I said this chapter would be up today, and it is. This one is where they rehearse their lines for Jade's movie, and something bad happens. Well, that's all I have to say for now. Enjoy! Warning: This chapter contains unfortunate accident of a teenage girl.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though, I do own some of the characters that you won't recognize.**

Chapter 9: Rehearsal gone wrong

Back at the Vega residence, Jade had given everybody the script for the movie. So far, the script seemed pretty good, for Jade was an excellent screen writer. Now, it was time to rehearse.

"My dear." Jake, as 'Jackson', said slyly, stepping towards Izzy, who was pretending to be 'Judith'. "It's not often I kidnap child actresses like you." He smirks, pretending to hold a knife.

Izzy fakes fear, and and steps back. "Oh please, don't hurt me. I'm nothing more than a child."

Jake laughed. "A child indeed. Just the way I like it. We're going to have a good time together, and nobody will ever find you."

Izzy gasped. "But, I don't know you."

Jake grabbed her, and hissed. "No... but you will my dear. You will. Gaze upon this face, for it is the face... of EVIL AND DARKNESS!" Then he let out a loud and evil laugh, which was complete with a thunder track. Tori was amazed at Jake's amazing acting skills. He really did pull off being a good villain. Jake himself was a bit surprised. He didn't think he could do it, but he did.

"CUT!" Jade yelled. "Jake, that was amazing. I knew you could do it. You show the great qualities of a villain, even if you're a good person." she said with a warm smile. "Yeah, you were great, Jake." Tori complimented. "You're kind of cute when you're being a villain."

Jake blushed a bit, which Peter noticed and smirked. "Jake and Tori sitting in a tree-"

"Don't start it, Peter." Jake warned, shooting Peter a death glare. Peter chuckled, and then began reading his own lines. Jake was starting to get frustrated with Peter's teasing. He knew he didn't love Tori like that, but he still had the feeling that he did. Jake watched as Tori was reading over her lines. He wondered how the both of them were most likely going to be enemies in Jade's movie. Tori's character was obviously going to defeat his character, and save Izzy's character. It was going to be difficult for him, and probably for Tori as well.

Tori was also wondering how her character would be with Jake's character. She had hope that she didn't hurt him in any way. Being a detective might be a good role, considering that her dad was a cop. _I know I can do a good job. _She thought. _I know I can._

"Alright! Let's get to the scene where George and Mary inform Serena of Judith's disappearance." Jade announced. Tori caught on immediately, and sat down at the table, pretending that it was her desk. Peter and Trina, both pretending to be 'George' and 'Mary' walked up to her, pretending to be sad and worried.

"Um... are you... Detective Serena Jones?" Peter asked.

"That's me." Tori answered.

"Oh thank goodness." Trina said in relief. "We really need you. Do you know the young child actress, Judith Barcley?

"Yes."

"She's our daughter."

"Really?" Tori asked in surprised. "That's great. It nice that you two have such a lovely, talented daughter. What about her?"

"She..." Peter trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. "SHE'S MISSING!" Trina exclaimed, pretending to cry. "She disappeared last night. When I went to go check on her, she wasn't in her room, and her window was open. We were going to call the police, but George suggested that we come to you."

Peter nodded. "You are one of the most popular and successful detectives of child cases. So... can you help us."

"PLEASE HELP US FIND OUR BABY!" Trina exclaimed, pretending to sob uncontrollably. "Don't worry, Mr. and Mrs. Barcley. Your daughter is as good as found." Tori assured them. Peter and Trina smiled. "Thank you, Ms. Jones. We'll reward you with a hundred dollars."

Tori grinned. "Oh, that's okay. I don't usually get paid after solving a case."

"Oh but you should. You deserve it you know." Trina said, pretending to hold up a wad of cash. Tori chuckled. "Okay... pay me if you want. I'll find little Judith. Hopefully she won't disappear off the face of the Earth like Judith Barsi."

"CUT!" Jade yelled. "Peter, great. Trina, good for once. Tori, try harder next time."

Tori frowned. "What do you mean 'try harder next time'? I did good."

"I agree." Trina added.

"You did good, Vega. But you were slacking off a bit." Jade said.

"I was not!" Tori defended.

"You're still at it." Peter commented, smirking at Jade, who growled at him. Tori sighed. She knew that she did good, and that Jade was trying to make her seem bad. Jake also thought Tori was good. In fact, he thought she did phenomenal._ She was great. _He thought. _Just like an angel. _

"Alright, let's get to the scene where Judith is rehearing with Katrina and Evan. Action!" Jade announced. Cat, as 'Katrina' started singing 'Put Your Hearts Up.'

**_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_**

**_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_**

**_If we give a little love maybe we can change the_ world.**

"Cut!" Beck, as 'Steven' yelled. "That was good, Katrina. Now can we get Judith onto the set?" As if on cue, Izzy, as 'Judith' came, pretending to hold a microphone. "I'm ready!"

Beck chuckled, and said: "Alright, now remember, Judith: You don't sing until the next verse, alright?"

Izzy nodded, and before Beck could say 'Action'! Peter and Trina come on. "Where's our little concrete angel?" Peter asked in a sing-song voice. Izzy squealed happily, and jumped into Peter's arms, hugging him tightly. "Hi, Daddy. Hi, Mom."

"How is rehearsals going, sweetie?" Peter asked.

"Great! I was just getting ready to sing 'Put Your Hearts Up' with Katrina."

"That's great, Judi." Trina, said, giving Izzy a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom." Izzy said, giving Trina a hug.

"We're both very proud of you, concrete angel." Peter whispered, rubbing noses with Izzy, who giggled in response.

"CUT!" Jade yelled. "Beck, you were wonderful." she said, giving her boyfriend a kiss.

Beck blushed a bit, for he knew he did a good, even if he only had a few lines in the scene. Trina set Izzy down, and Peter stroked her hair gently. "That was great, Iz. I have the feeling you're going to be an actress soon." Izzy blushed. "I wouldn't count on that."

Later on, the gang had rehearsed all day, glad that Jade hadn't bossed them around too much. Whenever it was Jake's turn, all he would ever think about was Tori. Whenever it was Tori's turn, all she would ever think about was Jake. Now, you would think it would be hard for the two to recite their lines while thinking about each other, but it wasn't hard. It didn't distract them or anything, so thinking about each other wasn't a big problem. (Or else, Jade might have yelled at them)

Now, it was time for one of the bigger scenes: Judith's Rescue. This was the scene where Detective Serena had to get past Jackson in order to save Judith. Tori realized had she had to antagonize Jake, which would be a hard thing to do.

"And... action!" Jade yelled. Jake, as 'Jackson' sneered at Tori, who was 'Serena' at the moment. "

"Where is Judith?" Tori demanded. Jake laughed, and stepped towards her. "Oh, you won't need to find her... she's in a better place now... a place known as heck!"

Tori gasped. "Oh no... you didn't... you couldn't have!"

Jake smirked. "What I meant to say was that she is _about_ to be in a better place. I'm not quite through with her yet, and if you don't get out of here, I'll put you in a better place!"

Tori glared at him, pretending to hold up a gun. "Never. Now where is Judith? If you tell me where she is, I won't shoot you. But you will be placed under arrest for kidnapping, though."

Jake was now stepping back, as Tori was the one who was stepping towards him now. Tori kept the imaginary gun up, in attempt to scare Jake. As Jake stepped back, he unknowingly picked up a sharp object, and hid it behind his back.

"Serena... I think you'll be the one to be under a rest... a forever lasting rest... and I shall be the person to do that!" Jake hissed. Before he knew it, he brought the object from behind his back, and jammed it into Tori's side, and ripping it out, causing blood to splatter on the floor.

Tori screamed in pain, and fell to the floor. It didn't take Jake long to realize what happened. He looked at his hand, and found a bloody knife in it. He continued to look at the knife, and then back at Tori, who was sobbing and holding her side, blood seeping through her shirt. He put two and two together, and froze in horror.

"Oh no..." He whispered, dropping the knife.

"TORI!" Trina exclaimed, running to her sister's side. Everybody was shocked and horrified, even Jade was surprised. She may have not liked Tori that much, but she never wanted Tori to get hurt like that before.

"Tori... I didn't mean it! I really didn't! I'm so sorry." Jake tried to explain, reaching out to hold Tori's hand, only for Trina to slap it away. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" Trina shouted, sobbing uncontrollably. Jake stepped back, sort of hurt by Trina's refusal to let him hold Tori's hand. But he knew she was upset, so he didn't blame her.

"SOMEBODY CALL 911!" Trina shouted again. Beck was the person to do that, taking out his pear phone, while holding Jade close to his body. Cat was also sobbing as she held on to Robbie, who tried to comfort her. Andre had kneeled down beside Trina, who was cradling her sister, and tried to comfort her. Izzy felt silent tears roll down her cheeks, while Cubby was shaking with fear. Peter held them close, shushing them quietly.

Jake was absolutely horrified at what he had done. He can't believe that he stabbed Tori. He knew he didn't mean to do it, but why did he do it. He didn't even know he had picked up the knife in the first place. So what caused him to do that? There had to be a solution, and Jake knew that he had to find out.

Soon, an ambulance came. Paramedics placed Tori on a stretcher, and rolled her out of the house. Jake had offered to stopped the bleeding by wrapping his bandanna around the wound. Trina, still sobbing a bit, offered to drive the gang to the hospital. They all agreed. Thank goodness the Vega's had a minivan, so the gang could easily squeeze in.

On the way to the hospital. Jake couldn't get the imaged of Tori, on the floor, sobbing, and bleeding from her side out of his head. He felt guilty, but he knew he didn't intend to stab her. He hoped that Tori would forgive him. She had to. She has to know he didn't mean it, so she had to forgive him.

_Oh Tori. _Jake thought. _I'm ever so sorry. I didn't mean it, you know. I hope you can forgive me. Please be okay. Please don't die. You promised to give me and my friends the best summer yet, and you won't be able to keep it if you die. So, please be okay, Tori. Please be okay._

**Nellie: Oh no! Tori's been stabbed. Poor girl. And poor Jake. We all know he didn't mean to do it. But what do you think caused this incident?**

**Melanie: I think I know.**

**Nellie: Hi, Melanie. Where did you come from?  
**

**Melanie: Oh I'm just around. So where do I come in, in this story.**

**Nellie: Sorry, Mel. This is before you and Jake reunite.**

**Melanie: Oh... well that's okay.**

**Nellie: Well, I'm glad you understand. Anyways, review, please. Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10: Hospital mayhem

**Nellie: Hello, everyone. First off, I want to thank you guys for the reviews. They are so nice. Second off, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. This is where they go see Tori at the hospital... well one person does. Third off, if anybody has a Deviantart account, would you like to make pictures based off this fanfiction? I don't have one. If you do make a picture, let me know the URL. Thanks And fourth off, VICTORIOUS WON FOR FAVORITE TV SHOW IN THE KCA! WOOOOOO! Dan and Nickelodeon must be very proud. , Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodoen. Although, I do own some of the characters that you won't recognize.**

Chapter 10: Hospital mayhem

At the hospital, everybody was waiting for news on Tori. Especially Jake, who still felt guilty for stabbing her in the first place. Why couldn't he stop himself? Why did he even pick up the knife in the first place? Could it be... no. It can't be. Jade was sitting on Beck's lap. Cat was playing with her purple giraffe, while snuggling up by Robbie.

Trina had been pacing around the waiting room for about ten minutes. She was really worried about her little sister. She was torn between rushing into the emergency room and tearing Jake apart. She knew that what Jake did was just an accident, but the way he did it, and the sinister and furious face he had when he did it, made it look like he did it on purpose.

Deciding that she had paced enough, Trina turned to Jake, who cowered a bit in fear. He remembered how she refused to let him touch Tori's hand at the house, so he believed she was furious with him.

"Jake..." Trina said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad, but not at you. I know you didn't do it on purpose." Jake smiled a bit. He was glad that Trina wasn't mad at him. "I'm really sorry I hurt your sister, Trina." He whispered. Trina hugged him. "It's okay, Jake. I forgive you."

"I hope Tori will forgive me."

"She will. She knows you didn't mean it."

"Wait... there's something I don't understand..." Jade spoke up. "Why did you do it in the first place?"

Jake hesitated. He didn't know himself. "I-I-I don't know..."

Jade narrowed her eyes. "Oh come on, there has to be a reason you did it. I mean, I know you didn't mean it. But the look on your face proves that there has to be a reason."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but... Jade might have a point." Beck added.

"I agree too..." Peter also added.

Soon, everybody started to agree. There had to be some reason Jake had stabbed Tori. Jake was getting frustrated. He knew he didn't do it on purpose, but he didn't know what caused the incident. And everybody agree that there was a reason was not helping... at all.

"So Jake... what do you think caused you to stab Tori like that?" Jade asked.

Before Jake knew it, he found himself yelling.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I DON'T KNOW WHY I DID IT! AND YOU'RE ALL MAKING ME MAD WITH THESE QUESTIONS! I'M SORRY FOR WHAT I DID, BUT YOU'RE ALL MAKING IT SEEM LIKE I DID IT ON PURPOSE, AND YOU KNOW I DIDN'T! SO JUST SHUT UP ABOUT ALL THIS, AND _**LEAVE ME ALONE**_!"

Everybody was shocked at Jake's sudden outburst. He had never been that angry before. Well... maybe when Jake was possessed by that evil lava, but only Izzy and Peter knew that.

"Whoa, calm down, pirate kid." Jade said slowly as she got up from her chair, and kneeled down in front of Jake.

Suddenly, Jade felt a hand strike brutally her cheek. She fell over in shock and pain. When she touched her cheek, it was hot and burning. She looked up at Jake, who had his hand raised high. She touched her cheek, while looking at Jake's hand. She put two and two together, and realized what happened.

"Jake... did you just... slap me?" Jade asked in shock, not even the believing the words she was saying. Then, all of a sudden. Jake jumped on her, and started to throw punch after punch on her face. Jade screamed in pain, and tried to get Jake off of her, to no avail. Everybody realized that Jade needed help, so they all tried to get Jake off of her. It took a while, but they finally got him off.

"LET GO OF ME!" Jake shouted. Peter, who was the one holding Jake, tightened his grip. "Jake! Get a hold of yourself." he said quietly.

Jake finally stopped struggling, and looked at Jade, who was lying on the floor, her face full of bruises, and her nose covered in blood. Jake felt something liquid on his hands, and saw blood. That's when he realized what happened.

"Oh no... Jade... I'm so sorry." Jake tried to explain. Beck, who was now holding his girlfriend in his arms, grinned a little. "It's okay, Jake. You didn't mean it. Babe, are you okay?" he asked Jade. The goth girl only snuggled closer to her boyfriend as a response.

Jake, now even more horrified, took off running. He heard the others calling him back, but he ignored them and kept on running. As he did so, he accidentally bumped into a nurse, knocking her over. "Oh I'm so sorry." He said quickly, before running off again. "I'm turning into a monster."

Trina looked on with worry. "Isn't someone going to go after him?" she asked.

"I'll be the one to do that." Peter answered. "But we had better let him calm down, first. Right now, we have to tend to Jade here." Even though Jade was a mean girl, even Peter felt sorry for her.

Meanwhile, Jake didn't know where he was running, but he knew he was still in the hospital. The twelve-year-old ran down a very long hall, tears streaming down his cheeks. He felt really guilty. First he stabs Tori, then he beats up Jade. How is this happening? Why is he doing this? What is causing him to do this?

As he ran, he kept knocking over doctors and nurses. He of course apologized, and continued to run. He even knocked a pack of blood out of a nurses hand, splattering it on the floor. _This is getting worse and worse for me. _Jake thought miserably. _I can't seem to control myself. Will Jade even forgive me? Probably not. _

After a while, Jake stopped in front of and open door, panting. He was exhausted, and tired. He wanted to go back, but he also didn't want to be yelled at by Jade, because it was no doubt she was ticked off. Jake fell to the floor, sobbing. He wish he knew what was going on.

"Jake... is that you?"

A soft, and small voice asked. Jake jumped up, and looked in the room. To his surprise and delight, he found Tori on the hospital bed. She was smiling warmly at him. "Tori..." He whispered, before walking into the room. Tori had her arms stretched out for a hug. Jake hesitated, but allowed her to hug him.

"Tori... I'm so sorry for stabbing you." he whispered.

"It's okay, Jake. I forgive you. I know you didn't mean it." Tori replied. "Did Trina send you back here?"

Jake shook his head. "No... I... I ran here... because... well..." he trailed off.

"What happened?" Tori asked.

Jake took a deep breath, and continued. "I... I hurt Jade."

"You what?" Tori asked in surprise.

"Well... this is what happened. In the waiting room, Jade had thought there had to be some reason I stabbed you, and everybody started to agree. It was making me frustrated, and... I sort of told everybody... to shut up. Jade tried to calm me down, and then something in me sort of... snapped, and I started beating on her face. Everybody had tried to pull me off, and they did. I felt so terrible, that I ran off."

Tori looked at Jake with concern. She knew very well that he didn't mean to hurt Jade like that. She knew that something was going on that making Jake do all of these violent things. "Oh my god..." she whispered. "Jake, listen. Now you and I both know you didn't intend to do that. But what we don't know, is the cause of all this. That is what we have to find out. But don't worry, I still promise to give you to best summer ever."

Jake smiled a bit. "Thanks, Tori. By the way, are you going to be okay?"

"Well, I lost a lot of blood. But the doctor said that I'll be okay, and I should be going home tomorrow evening." she answered.

"Yo ho! That's great."

"Oh yeah, here's your bandanna."

Tori had grabbed the red cloth off the table beside her, and gave it to Jake, who gladly took it and tied it around his head. "Thanks for stopping the bleeding for me" she said.

"No problem, Tori. I'll always help people out."

Tori giggled. She knew that Jake was always a helping hand. He may even help her feel better.

After a few more minutes of silence, Tori found Jake asleep in her arms. She smiled, and said:

"Goodnight Jake."

**Nellie: AWWW! Wasn't that sweet of Tori to let Jake in. And poor Jade. Do you guys feel sorry for her?**

**Peter: Sort of.**

**Tori: Yeah, I do. She may be a gank, but she didn't deserve that.**

**Jake: I feel so terrible.**

**Nellie: It's not your fault Jake. What do you guys think is causing Jake to be so violent? Tell me in a review, please. Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11: Solution, hopes, and prayers

**Nellie: Hi! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in three days. On Monday, we went to Virginia, Tuesday I was working on another one shot, and yesterday, I was starting on this chapter but hadn't finished it on time. So please forgive me. Anyways, I saw on Wikipedia that the third season of Jake and the Never Land Pirates will start on May 6! Do you know how long that is from now? But of course, Wikipedia isn't a reliable source, so it might just be a rumor. And don't worry, I haven't abandoned 'The Wrath's Revenge' I'll try to update it as soon as I can. Anways, enjoy! Warning: This chapter contains... a bit of 'colorful' language from Trina.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though I do own some of the characters that you wont recognize.**

Chapter 11: Solution, hopes, and prayers

Tori watched as Jake slept. She had to admit, he was cute when he was asleep. Then, she thought about what he told her earlier. She was sure that Jade would be ready to kill him when she sees him again, but she was hoping that wouldn't happen. Jade had to know that Jake didn't mean to hurt her.

What was really on her mind, is what could have caused Jake to do this. There had to be some reason. She hated to admit it, but she had to agree with the others on why all of this was happening. Jake would never have done this out of the blue, so what could have been happening...

And then it hit Tori.

The drug! When Jake had been drugged, it must have caused a violent reaction. Why didn't she think of that earlier? Jake really needs help... and fast, before the drug can do anymore harm.

Being careful not to wake Jake up. Tori called for a doctor, who came in. She told him about the drug, and without hesitation, the doctor carefully picked Jake up, and carried him out of the room, informing Tori that they may have to have surgery. Tori felt a bit uncomfortable, but she understood.

As soon as the doctor left, Tori began to sob. She was afraid, but for Jake. If the drug had made it's may throughout his whole entire body, there was no way Jake would survive. "Please be okay, Jake." she whispered. "You're strong. You can't die. Then I'll never be able to keep that promise to give you the best summer ever. Please, be okay..."

"Tori..."

Tori's head shot up as she heard her sister call her name. She turned to the door to see Trina standing there. Trina smiled, and went over to hug Tori. Tori returned the hug. "Hey, baby sis. How are you?" She asked. "Fine." Tori said quietly. Trina could tell that Tori had been crying. Her face was flushed, and she could see tears. "Does it still hurt?" Trina asked.

Tori shook her head. "A little. But not to much."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm worried about Jake."

"Oh yeah, have you seen him? He ran out after he-"

"I know... he told me."

"He told you?" Trina asked in disbelief. Tori nodded. "Yeah, he came in here and told me everything. After he fell asleep, I realized what was going on. So, I called in a doctor to help him... it was the drug that Jake was injected with. That's what caused him to stab me and hurt Jade. It was causing a violent reaction. By the way, is she okay?"

Trina nodded. " She's fine. Just a broken nose and a few bruises. But I've got to tell you, she is NOT happy, and will probably try to kill Jake if she sees him.

Tori was glad that Jade was okay, but she was still worried about Jake. She hoped that the surgery was successful, and that Jake would be alright. Whoever that Blake was, he was as evil as how Jake described him. Tori thought about it. If Blake is really _that_ evil, then he is obviously a threat, and will be a threat to Jake. Tori then got the feeling that keeping her promise to give Jake and his friends the best summer ever will be mess up by Blake. She knew she couldn't let that happen. She wouldn't let that happen. She'll try not to let that happen.

"Where is Jake, anyway?" Trina asked after a moment of silence. Tori hesitated, but answered:

"The doctor... took him away... to have surgery."

"WHAT?!" Trina shouted. Tori cringed a bit. "Why would he need surgery?!"

"Because..." Tori started. "I thought that if that drug had stay in Jake's body too long, it might have killed him. So I let the doctor handle thing. I thought it might have help him..."

Trina was shocked. "But what will the others think when they find out?"

"They'll understand... wont they?"

"You better hope they do."

Tori grinned a bit. She knew that they had to understand Jake's situation. They just had to.

Meanwhile, Jake woke up about an hour after he had fallen asleep. He expected to still be in Tori's arms, but instead he found himself on a table. A cold table. He sat up to look around, and found himself in a gown. He was starting to get very confused. He even saw some doctors standing around him.

"Um... excuse me... but where am I?" Jake asked.

One of the nurses smiled at him. "You're in the operating room, sweetie. We have found drugs in you blood, and we're going to get them out for you."

Jake gasped. How were they going to do that?

"Relax, sweetie. I'm going to put you to sleep with some medicine, and when you wake up, you'll be fine."

Jake felt a bit uncomfortable. He was going to have surgery. He knew that people who had surgery never felt anything, since they were always asleep, but he was worried that he might wake up during the process. But he just continued to lay on the cold table, wincing as the nurse gently pushed a needle in his skin, allowing liquid content (Which he supposed was medicine) to flow inside of him. Soon, he began to get drowsy... and fell asleep on the table.

Not long after Jake had fallen asleep, Trina meanwhile had went back to the waiting room to inform everyone about Tori and Jake.

"Well, I'm glad that Tori is okay, but what's going to happen to Jake?" Cubby asked with worry.

"We'll just have to wait and see. I just hope that the surgery is successful." Trina answered.

"So what are we suppose to do now...?" Izzy asked.

"Pray." That was all Trina said before she sat down. She looked over at Jade, who has her nose wrapped up, still had a few bruises, and a frown on her face. Jade was angry... no enraged at what happened to her. She knew that Jake didn't mean to attack her like that, but it was, in her opinion, totally uncalled for. She felt like finding Jake and ripping him to shreds, but the pain in her nose and on her face kept her from doing so. She had to admit, she did sort of anger him with pressing the issue of why he stabbed Tori, and she wouldn't let it go.

"This is all my fault..." Jade spoke up. Everyone turned to look at her. "If I hadn't said anything... if I hadn't pressed the issue of why he stabbed Tori... he wouldn't have ran out..."

Beck kissed her girlfriend. "Don't push yourself, babe. I think we're all to blame."

Everybody let their heads hang, for they too felt guilty. They also agreed that there had to be a reason Jake had gone so violent. Trina, however, was livid at why everybody was blaming themselves.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU GUYS?!" Trina shouted, now standing. "Excuse my french, but seriously? Jake had been drugged, he stabbed Tori, and hurt Jade, and you can only blame _**yourselves**_?! If you want to blame someone, blame the a**hole that drugged Jake in the first place! I'm sorry, I don't mean to yell, but really? You all are going to blame yourselves?! You should all be thinking about Tori and Jake, and not yourselves right now!"

Everybody was a bit shocked at Trina's use of words, but never the less, she was eighteen, and becoming an adult. To be honest, she was right. They all were sort of thinking about themselves, and they knew they had to keep their hopes up for Tori and Jake, hoping that the both of them will be okay...

"I guess you're right, Tri." Peter said. "If only Blake didn't drug him, he wouldn't be this way." Trina calmed down a bit. "Sorry, you guys, but you guys don't need to blame yourselves. That Blake jerk is to blame around here. The best thing we can do right now is pray for my sister and Jake... mostly Jake."

Soon, everybody started to agree with Trina. It wasn't all their faults... it was Blake's. But all they thought about was Jake. Izzy and Cubby knew that Jake would pull through. He was a strong boy, so he had to. Cat squeezed her giraffe tighter as she silently prayed for Jake. Beck and Jade held on to each other, hoping that Jake would be fine. Peter was also silently praying. Robbie closed is eyes, and prayed as well, as did Andre, Trina, and Skully. They all prayed and hoped that Tori and Jake would be okay. They had to be okay... they just had to be okay...

**Nellie: I told you Trina was going to use some language, but she is eighteen, so she's a bit of an adult now... but will Jake make it through the surgery? Tell me what you think is going to happen next in a review, please. Thank you.**


	12. Chapter 12: Trina makes a rough deal

**Nellie: Hi! I just found out about the first five episodes of the new season of Jake and the Never Land Pirates, and guess what...TINKER BELL IS GOING TO BE IN ONE OF THEM! ISN'T THIS JUST EXCITING? I CAN'T WAIT! Anyways, check out the first chapter my new crossover story I'll be working on with this one: It's called 'Of Mice and Teens' and it's a crossover between Victorious and The Great Mouse Detective. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though I do own some characters that you wont recognize.**

Chapter 12: Trina makes a rough deal

The group had stayed at the hospital all night. Since they've all learned about the cause of Jake's violent reactions, they had hoped that Jake would be okay. And ever since Tori had been stabbed, they had hoped she would live. Now, it was 1:35 in the morning, and everybody was sleeping. Trina woke up, needing to go to the bathroom. Being careful not to wake anybody up, she left the waiting room.

It might have been because she haven't been in the hospital in a long time, or that it's changed, but Trina had no idea where the bathrooms where in this building. She intended on asking somebody, but she didn't want to bother them if they were busy. So she kept on walking down the long hall.

"So... you're looking for the bathroom." A voice called out.

Trina jumped a bit. She looked all around her, but saw no one. "You can't see me. But I know where the bathroom is. Just follow my voice, and you'll find it."

Trina hesitated, but agreed. "Okay... but where do I start?"

"From where you'll standing of course. And where you're facing. Besides, I've got a surprise for you..." the voice answered.

Trina could have sworn that voice sounded a lot like Jake, but she knew that it couldn't have been. For one thing: Jake's in surgery. And another thing: That voice had a menacing tone to it. Even though Trina didn't trust this voice, she had to use the bathroom really bad. So she continued to follow the voice.

"That's it..." The voice continued. "You're getting closer. Really close." Trina was getting uncomfortable with whoever this person was. Something told her that the person was leading her into trouble, but she just had to get to the bathroom.

After a while, Trina was standing in front of a door. Nothing was on it, not even a sign. "A-A-Are you sure this is the bathroom?" Trina asked. The voice laughed. "Maybe."

"What do you mean, 'maybe'?" Trina asked suspiciously. The voice laughed again. "Remember when I said I had a surprise for you. The surprise is right behind this door. Go ahead, and open it."

Trina was a bit hesitate a first. Whatever was behind this door didn't sound very good, but she reached for the knob anyway...

She turned the knob...

She slowly opened the door...

Suddenly, someone pulled her in, slammed the door, and locked it! Trina was in shock. "Hey! What's going on? HELP-" Trina stopped when she found out that she was in a janitors closet. But what surprised the most was the person who pulled her in. Her stomach almost did back flips.

"Hello..." Blake greeted slyly, chuckling evilly. Trina gasped. "Jake...?"

Blake shook his head. "I think you've got it wrong... it's Blake."

Trina had gotten over her shock, and was now angry. "_You're_ the one Jake's been talking about. _You're _the one that attacked Izzy that night, had a fight with Jake, and injected him with drugs that caused him to _**stab my sister and beat up**_**_ Jade_****!** Now, he's in surgery, thanks to you!"

Blake didn't even flinched at her small rant. He just kept smirking. "You are the feisty one. Aren't you? But not as feisty as that goth girl."

Trina frowned. "Jake was right about you... you _are _evil... why am I in here? I need to go to the bathroom to wazz." Blake grabbed Trina's arms tightly. "Well, I was hoping we could have a bit of a... deal..." the pirate villain said.

"Deal? What deal?" Trina asked.

"Well... you love your sister very much... don't you?"

"Yes..."

"And you would do anything to protect her, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Blake chuckled, and tightened his grip on Trina's wrists, making her wince. "If you are willing to do anything for your sister... are you willing to get hurt for her?" With that, he tightened his grip even more. Trina could see where he was going at and tried to get away from him. "Yay hey, no way... God, I sound like Izzy now... why would I want to get hurt for Tori?"

Her only answer was more tightening on her wrist. "Well... if you get hurt, I won't hurt you're sister. All you have to do, is let me give you pain, and you're sister won't get any pain what so ever."

To Trina, this all seemed stupid. "No! There is no way in heck that I'm going to let you hurt me, so nothing will happen to Tori. Don't you realize that abusing me will hurt Tori _mentally?!_ Especially if she knew. I'm not making a deal with you! This discussion is over! Now open this door so I can go the bathroom!"

Trina finally managed to get her wrist out of Blake's grasp, but the evil pirate boy chuckled. "Oh well, I guess I'll just go to your sister's hospital room, and stick a scalpel in her arm, or maybe her leg, or even better... her throat-"

"NO!" Trina pleaded. "You wouldn't! Please don't! Fine, I'll go with your stupid deal! Just don't hurt my sister."

Blake smirked. "Very well, then." he said, sticking out his hand for a handshake. "We have a deal?"

Trina hesitated for a second, before reluctantly shaking his hand.

"Great! Meet me on Hollywood Street tomorrow night. I promise I'll go easy on you then, but it will get harder and rougher later on..." Blake finished before unlocking to door. "You're free to go... uh..."

"Trina. Trina Vega." Trina finished for him.

"Whatever..." he muttered before Trina quickly ran out of the closet, and down the hall. Blake laughed as she ran. "You can't escape this Trina. If you want you sister unharmed, then you will be harmed." He called.

Trina could care less about what he said right then. All she cared about was getting to the bathroom, and Tori's safety. She had figured that Blake was just trying to scare her, but she knew he was dead serious about this. _I can't believe I made a deal with that psycho. I can't believe that he looks just like Jake. Just a different wardrobe color. That's all. I can't believe that I'm doing this. Should I tell Tori? Should I tell Jake? Should I tell... anybody?_

This was what was going through Trina's head as she finally reached a bathroom. She did her business as she was planning to do. She decided to look at herself in the mirror afterwards. Her hair was messy, and she had bags under her eyes.

But when she looked at her wrist, tears starting falling. They were bruised all around, and very notable. She quickly put some cool water on the bruises, and some foundation on her wrist to cover them up. Now, she looked fine, but she didn't feel fine.

"What am I going to do? I don't want to do this. But if I'm going to protect Tori and the others, I'm going to get hurt for them. Oh God, help me." Trina whispered as she walked out of the bathroom. She walked down the hall, and walked past Tori's room. She quickly went back to check on her. Tori was sleeping peacefully, which made Trina smile.

"Don't worry, baby sister." Trina whispered quietly. "I won't let that monster of a boy hurt you. I'm going to protect you... even if it means getting hurt myself."

**Nellie: Poor Trina. Having to let Blake hurt her to keep Tori from getting hurt. Hopefully, she won't get killed. What do you think will happen? Will Trina tell anybody about the deal? Tell me in a review. And don't forget to check out my new story 'Of Mice and Teens'. Thank you.**


	13. Chapter 13: First night of torture

**Nellie: Hi! Well, spring break is over and I'm back in school. But that doesn't mean that I won't have anytime to work on my stories. This chapter will be a bit... violent for Trina, so please... feel sympathy for her. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though I do own some of the characters that you won't recognize.**

Chapter 13: First night of torture

Trina never felt so scared in her life. Well, maybe when they got locked up in Yerba, but that's a different story. She was driving Tori and her friends home from the hospital. The doctor said that Tori will need to be resting a lot to get more blood pumping. And the surgery for Jake was successful. Trina was glad that they were both okay, but she was worried for herself. Ever since she made that deal with Blake, she felt like she couldn't fend for herself for a long time.

As she pulled into the drive, she couldn't help but think about if she should tell Tori or Jake about her deal. At the same time, she was worried that it would scare them if they knew. _Well, it's almost evening. Better leave early so I can get this over with. _Trina thought as she walk Tori into the house. She made sure that Tori had gotten comfortable before she could have the chance to leave. "Baby sis, would you like me to get you something?" She asked later that night. Tori nodded. "I would like some orange juice." Trina hopped to it, and came back quickly with a glass. Tori thanked her older sister, and watched as Trina grabbed her bag. "Where are you going?"

Trina, turning to Tori with a concerned face, just simply said: "Out."

With that, Trina closed the door behind her, leaving Tori with a confused expression. Trina had never left the house without saying where she was going, and just saying 'out' didn't tell Tori anything. "I hope she knows what's she's doing if she's just going 'out'."

It didn't take Trina long to get to Hollywood Street, for it wasn't that far from home. Just a five minute drive, but it would be ten minutes if she walked. "I still can't believe that I'm doing this." she whispered as she turned on Hollywood Street. It was kind of dark around this area when night time falls, which is why she never drove in the evening. But she was doing it now for one purpose... to keep her little sister from getting hurt.

Blake was waiting for her, holding a black duffle bag. Trina gulped as she pulled up in front of him. She got out of her car, when Blake suddenly grabbed her wrist. "You're late." he hissed. Trina scoffed. "I had to tend to my sister. She just left the hospital today." She tried to get away from his grip, but he tightened it. "Well, you could have tended to her earlier." Trina sighed. "Let's just get this over with, so I can go home."

"If you must know, I'm going to take my time with you, Trina." Blake growled. "You're not going anywhere until I'm done. You're going to take the pain, even if you have to do it all night."

Trina gasped. All night? She couldn't possibly go through pain _all night._ This was going to be a very long time, so she sighed, and let him pull her into a dark alley. Blake pointed down, and Trina understood that he wanted her to sit down. She didn't want to get her new orange shirt dirty, but it she had to do anything to protect Tori, she would go with it, even if she didn't like it. She reluctantly sat on the cold ground, and watched as Blake dug through the duffle bag. She wondered what he was looking for. _He said he was going to go easy on me tonight, so I shouldn't worry too much. _She thought.

Finally, Blake pulled out a sharp looking dagger. _Uh oh. _Trina thought as he approached her with the dagger. "Hold your arms out." he ordered. Trina gulped again before doing. Suddenly, she felt pain. She yelped, and saw that Blake was slicing the dagger over her arms, leaving long, and painful cuts. Blood had started to run down her arms, and drip on the ground. Trina could feel tears welling up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She wanted to stay strong during this. She wanted to stay strong for the night. And she wanted to stay strong... for Tori.

Unfortunately, Blake could see the tears, and began to laugh. "Oh you don't have to hold it in. Just cry. Let it all out. And show how much of a baby you are."

The second he said 'baby' though, angered Trina. "I am NOT a baby. I'm eighteen years old, and crying will not make me a baby. I am a brave person. You know that the only reason I'm doing this is to keep you from touching my sister. You won't hurt her... will you?"

Blake smirked. "I won't hurt a _single_ hair on her head."

Even though Trina was relieved, she could tell that the way he said that, he meant more than just not hurting her. As time went by, Trina had about a million cuts all over her arms, and they were bleeding rapidly. She finally broke down sobbing from the pain, which pleased Blake. "Good... now lets get to the next part, and then I'll let you go."

Trina sighed. He was almost done. Little did she know, was that what he had in store for her, would be very, very painful.

She watched as the evil pirate boy tossed the dagger into the duffle bag, and then grabbed a long leather strap. "Are you ready for this, Trina?" he asked, a devilish smirk on his face. Trina sighed, and said: "Okay, let's just get this over with."

Ten minutes later...

Trina was aching all over. She had strap marks all over her body, but they were barely notable. She looked at Blake, who was stroking the strap. "Not bad for your first torture session." Trina glared at him. "I beg that differ. Please tell me this isn't going to go on for a long time... is it?" Blake chuckled evilly. "We shall see. You're free to go back home, Vega. But remember... this is going to get harder and harder every time... meet me back here tomorrow night... and don't delay."

With that, Trina ran out of the alley, hearing Blake laugh behind her. She never felt so embarrassed in her life. That brutal beating that she had gotten was so painful, she felt like she was going to die. She finally made it to her car. Before she started it up, she thought about what happened just then. She looked at her arms, which were stained with blood. Some cuts were dried, and some where still dripping blood. Her arms also had some light red strap marks. Trina sighed as she put the key into the ignition. She looked over at the alley, and saw Blake smirking at her, even at a far distance. Trina resisted the urge to flip the boy off, but she knew that no matter how evil he was, he still was just a kid.

The eighteen year old sat in silence as she arrived home. She drove slowly due to the pain in her arms, and at some points almost drove off the road. She got out of the car, and started in the house. When she opened the door, she saw that Jake and his friends where watching TV, a show called 'Incredible Crew'. They noticed her and waved. She waved back, and quickly ran upstairs.

As Jake watched her, he thought he saw something red drip from her arms. He figured she was hurt herself some how, and it was nothing major. But the more he thought about it, the more it worried him that something was up. "Crew... I'm think I'm going to turn in for the night. See you in the morning." he announced as he went upstairs.

The young pirate boy walked by the bathroom, and noticed that Trina was in there. She was washing something off her arms. It didn't take Jake long to realize it was blood... lot's of blood.

"Trina." Jake called softly. Trina suddenly jumped, and saw Jake standing by the door. She could tell he was looking at her arms, and mentally cursed herself for leaving the door open. _Great__! Now he's going to ask questions. _She thought bitterly.

"Where did you get those cuts?" Jake asked, as looked at her arms more closely. Trina hesitated. If she told him about the deal she made with Blake, he would surely blow his gasket. "I... got in a bit of a rumble." She said quickly. Jake looked at her suspiciously. He knew that there was more than what she said. Heck, he highly doubted she actually got in a fight.

"Trina, you can tell me... I'll understand..." Jake assured her, stepping closer to the older Vega sister. Trina frowned and looked away. "No... you wouldn't understand. If I told you, you would surely be mad at the person to did this to me."

Jake was confused, until he understood what she meant. A glare slowly started to form on his face. "Did _he _do this to you?" he asked, his voice low. Trina was now getting a bit nervous. "Um..."

"Trina, did _he _do this to you?" Jake asked again, his voice clearly having a cold and firm tone to it. Trina sighed, and nodded, already knowing who Jake was referring to. Jake growled, burying his face in his hands, and trying to control his anger. _How dare that... that... that **jerky monster **hurt Trina like this?! He is so going to pay this time! _Jake thought in rage. He didn't want to flip out on Trina, so he calmed himself, and asked: "Why did he do this to you?"

Trina sighed again, knowing that she had to tell someone. She began telling Jake about last night, when she was trying to get to the bathroom, Blake pulled her in a janitors closet, and told her that if she wanted Tori to be safe, she had to let Blake give her pain.

Jake was shocked and enraged. Shocked that Trina would agree to this deal, and enraged that Blake would make such a horrid deal. "Trina, you have to call the deal off." he finally said after she finished explaining.

"But he said he was going to hurt-" Trina started to protest, but Jake cut her off.

"I don't mean to interrupt, Trina, but you have to. I know you're trying to protect Tori, but you can't let _yourself_ get hurt. Especially on purpose. You can't let Blake get to Tori, or yourself. You have to tell Blake that the deal is off, and not to hurt Tori or yourself."

Trina had to let all of this sink in. She knew that Jake was right, and she hated getting hurt for Tori's protection. But she was afraid of what Blake would say when she told him that the deal was off. He might refuse to let her get out of it, or try to hurt Tori. But she knew she had to protect Tori either way.

"Okay, I'll do it." Trina finally agreed.

Jake smiled. "I knew you could do it. Now, let me help you with you're arms."

It didn't take long for Jake to properly wrap Trina's arms up with gauze and tape. Trina now started to feel better. She was glad that Jake was here to help. To help her protect Tori... and herself.

**Nellie: Aw, poor Tri. Good thing Jake is here to fix things up for her. It just shows what a good friends he is. But will Trina have the strength to tell Blake that she won't go through will the deal any longer. What do you guys think? Well, that's it for this chapter. Don't forget to read my other crossover story 'Of Mice and Teens' and review, please. Thank you.**


	14. Chapter 14: The deal is off

**Nellie: Hi guys. First off, sorry for not update in a while. Please forgive me. Second off a moment of silence for the three people whose lives were taken in the explosions of Boston... Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though, I do own some characters that you won't recognize.**

Chapter 14: The deal is off

The next day is a bright and sunny day. Trina had woken up early to make breakfast. She was still aching from last night, and her arms still hurt, but she wasn't going to let that pull her down. Because today, she was going to tell Blake that she wasn't going to go forward with his deal any longer. She was going to call that deal off. But she was worried about what he would do when/if she told him. What if he would actually did go and try to hurt Tori? She may have not known Blake that well, but she knew that he was a sneaky villain, and you can't tell what he's going to do.

As she trudged down the stairs, she still couldn't help but think about what happened last night. To her, it was a terrifying night. Blake may have been a kid, but he sure scared her. Nevertheless, it shouldn't be too hard to tell him, but still. She could tell he had a short temper, and was very violent. She wondered if he drank. No, he couldn't. He's just a kid. An evil kid to be exact. Then she remember him telling her that it will get worse and worse every time. That was another reason to call this off.

"How am I going to explain this to Tori? She would most likely be worried." Trina thought out loud.

When she made it to the kitchen, she began cooking. She started to make a very special breakfast for Tori to help her get better quicker. She was still low on blood, so she'll need just as much nutrients to help get her blood pumping. "I've got to do this... Tori means more to me than anybody else in this freaking world... besides Drake Bell." she said as she poured some milk into a glass.

As if on cue, the Never Crew came downstairs. Trina grinned as they sat on the couch to watch TV. Drake & Josh to be exact. Trina loved that show, especially since it stars Drake Bell. She served breakfast to the crew, and then went back upstairs, carrying a tray for Tori.

Tori had just woken up when Trina came in. "Good morning, baby sister." Trina greeted as she put the tray on Tori's bed. "Good morning, Trina" Tori greeted back. "Thanks for all this food. You don't expect me to eat it all. Do it?" Trina chuckled. "Maybe not, but eat as much as you can. I want you to get your energy up. You're still a bit low on blood, you know"

"Trina, I feeling fine. I appreciate the hospitality, but your treated me as if I was sick."

"Your were stabbed. I have every right to baby you. You mean more to me than anybody else in the world... besides Drake Bell..."

Tori chuckled when she mentioned Drake Bell, since she knew that Trina was a fan of him. "Yeah, besides Drake Bell."

Trina looked at her little sister with concern. Should she tell her about the deal? Maybe so? How will she take it? Hopefully not too hard.

"Tori..." Trina started. "I wish I could have told you sooner... but I made a bit of a deal... with someone."

"You did... who?" Tori asked with interest. Trina hesitated, before answering.

"Blake."

Tori was puzzled. "Blake? You mean... the one that Jake's been talking about?"

Trina nodded. Tori was now shocked. "Why would you make a deal with _him_? Isn't he suppose to be an evil jerk."

"He is. But I did it to protect you... but now I'm going to call this whole chiz off. So don't you worry, sis."

Tori smiled a bit, and then asked: "What kind of deal did you exactly make with him?

Trina hesitated once again, before telling Tori about the night at the hospital. After she had finished, Tori was even more shocked. "Why would you allow him to hurt you, just so I won't get hurt? That's so stupid."

Trina nodded. "That's what I thought. But I was afraid he was actually going to hurt you. I didn't want to do this, but I did because I love you. I don't think I would know what to do if you were really hurt... or worse... killed."

Tori grinned. "Trina... I think he was just trying to scare you... I'll be alright... you're going to call the whole thing off."

Trina hugged her sister. "That's right, Tori. I won't let him get to you... you know... after I call this stuff off, how would you feel if we could spend the whole week somewhere. Like out of town, or state?"

Tori nodded. "I'd love to! Thanks, sis."

Trina smiled at her sister, before bidding her eat well, and leaving the room. She went back upstairs, where the Never Crew was looking at her with concern. "How is she?" Jake asked, referring to Tori. Trina gave him a thumbs up as if to say 'She's fine'.

Later that night, Trina left for Hollywood Street. _I'm going to do it. I going to call this bull chiz off. _She thought as she pulled up in front of Blake, who was waiting for her. She rolled down the window, and glared at him.

After a few seconds of staring at each other, Blake spoke up: "Well... aren't you going to get out so I can hurt you?"

"Yay hey, no way!" Trina snapped. "God, I really sound like Izzy now. Anyways, I just came here to tell you something..."

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"The deal is off."

Blake was puzzled, but he then asked. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not going through with this chiz anymore, Blake. I know you're not going to really go and hurt my sister. You're just trying to scare me. This deal is over with. You will not hurt me, and you will not hurt my sister. I won't let you. Goodnight."

With that, Trina was about to drive off when Blake stopped her. "Hold on, Vega! I'm not going to let you out of deal. You take it until I say you can leave."

Trina continued to glare at the evil pirate boy. "Watch me."

With that, Trina drove off, leaving Blake fuming.

"YOU CAN RUN, TRINA VEGA. BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE! I'LL GET YOU, MY PRETTY; AND YOU'RE LITTLE SISTER TOO! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Trina just scoffed. "Oh please." She called back.

As soon as she got home, Tori was already telling everybody else about her plans to take a trip. "Trina suggested that we go on a trip for the week." she explained. "But I'm not sure where we're going."

"Hi guys." Trina greeted as she closed the door. They greeted back. "Well, I was hoping that you could choose where to go..."

The Never Crew thought about it. Where could they go for a vacation? Never Land would be too obvious. Pirate Island is out of the picture. So where could they go? Then Peter had an idea.

"I know a perfect place to go." he announce. "Let's go to... Tuberca!"

"Tuberca?" Trina asked.

Peter nodded. "Yeah. It's an island in the world of Never Land. I've never actually been there before, but I've heard about it a lot. It's a nice place as I was told."

The others suddenly agreed. "Yeah, that does sound like a good place to stay." Tori said.

"Yo ho, I second that." Jake added.

"Awesome!" Cubby exclaimed.

"Yay hey." Izzy also added.

"And we can invite your little friends, Tori." Trina said to her sister, who nodded.

Peter was glad that they agreed to go to Tuberca. He may have never been there, but it sounded like a fun island. "Hopefully... **he** doesn't follow us." Jake said, referring to Blake. "Don't worry. We just won't tell him." Trina assured him, and finished it off with:

"Let's take us a trip to Tuberca. Starting tomorrow. And hopefully, it's better than Yerba."

**Nellie: Well, it looks like Trina was able to call the whole deal off. And Peter has offered the gang a trip to Tuberca. But what is this so called 'fun sounding' island like? Find out next time, as the Victorious crew and the Never Land pirate crew will take a trip in a five parter called: Trapped in Tuberca! See you guys later. And review. Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15: Packing for the trip

**Nellie: Hi! The internet at my house was out for a couple of days, but it's back now. Anyways, this is where the gang is packing for the trip, after Tori informs the others about it. The five parter will be after this, I just wanted to write a chapter with the gang getting ready. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though, I do own some characters that you wont recognize.**

Chapter 15: Packing for the trip

_Peter has offered us a trip to this place called Tuberca. I hope it's nothing like Yerba. Mood= excited._

This is the update that Tori made on TheSlap page. Like the others she was really excited about this trip. Okay, maybe not that excited but she was still excited. She started to text her friends about the trip, and asked if they wanted to come. Hopefully, they would agree to go. After a few minutes, they texted her back.

Cat: YAY! I'D LOVE TO GO!

Andre: Sure, why not?

Robbie: It sounds interesting. I think I'll tag along too.

Jade: No.

Beck: Of course we'll (me and Jade) will come.

Tori smiled. "Great! This will be a week I'll never forget. Ever."

With Beck and Jade...

"Why should we go to this island we've never heard of or been to before? You know what happened in Yerba." Jade said to Beck. The couple was hanging out in Beck's RV. They had recently gotten Tori's text about the trip to Tuberca. Jade was against going on the trip, while Beck was for it.

"Don't worry, babe. How do you know it going to be anything like Yerba?" Beck asked.

Jade replied "I don't know, it just sounds like it. If anything, it sounds more like a place where you get tuberculosis." Beck chuckled. "It does sound like it. Don't worry, it might be fun. You'll see."  
Even though Jade was doubtful, she had a feeling that it might be a little fun... she hoped. Finally, after a minute of silence, Jade spoke up.

"Let's start packing."

With Cat...

"OH MY GOD! I CAN'T WAIT TO GO TO TUBERCA!" Cat squealed as she already began packing. When she had gotten Tori's text, she was thrilled. She made sure to bring her purple giraffe with her too. "This is going to be so much fun!" She exclaimed. "But I hope it isn't like Yerba, though."

As she packed, her thirteen-year-old brother Charlie came into her room. "Cat. Why are you packing? You're not running away, are you?" he asked with worry. Cat shook her her. "No. I'm going on a trip with my friends. We're going to Tuberca. My friend Tori texted me about it. Telling me that Peter Pan had offered to take us there for the week."

Charlie looked at his sister oddly. "Tuberca? What's that?"

"It's a place in the world of Never Land."

"Never Land? So it does exist?"

"Apparently, yes."

"Wow. I hope you have a good time, sis."

"Thanks, Charlie. When I leave, don't forget to tell Mom, Daddy, and Carrie where I am, or else they'll be worried." Carrie was Cat's twelve-year-old sister.

"Oakey dokey."

With that, Charlie left, and Cat continued to pack.

With Robbie...

"Tuberca, huh? It sounds very interesting. What do you think, Rex?" Robbie asked his puppet friend as he started to pack. Ever since he had gotten Tori's text, he immediately started to pack so he'd be ready. "Honesty, unless there's any Northridge girls in Tuberca, then I don't care about this place." Rex replied.

"Well, I don't think there's any Northridge girls."

"Then I don't care."

Robbie sighed, and continued packing. For him, he figured that the place might be interesting. Then again, he thought the same thing about Yerba, and it wasn't what he thought at all. So maybe he shouldn't get his hopes up too high about Tuberca. "Are you sure we should go there, Rob?" Rex asked. "What if it's like Yerba, and you all get locked up again?" Robbie just shrugged. "Well, while it sounds interesting, it may not be what we think, but it can't possibly be like Yerba."

"You better hope not."

"Yeah."

"ROBBIE! Where's my cell phone?" Robbie's fourteen-year-old sister, Ramona, called. Robbie shrugged. "I don't know. Have you checked your room?" Ramona curled her short black locks and nodded. "Yeah, but I didn't see it- hey, what are you packing for?"

Robbie started explaining. "Well, me and my friends are going on a trip to this island called Tuberca."

Ramona nodded. "You mean like that Yerba place you went to on your semester break?" Robbie shrugged. "Well, yeah. But I'm just hearing about this place, and my friend offered to take us there tomorrow."

"Well I hope you have fun."

"Thanks, sis. And don't forget to tell Mom and Dad where I am."

"Got it."

With Andre...

"Well, if it's as fun as Peter described, then I'm all for this trip." Andre told his twin brothers, Andrew and Andros. The fourteen-year-olds had found Andre reading a text, and they were now watching him pack his thing. "Can we come too?" Andrew asked. Andre shook his head. "Sorry little bros. This is something for me and my pals. But I promise to take you somewhere when I get back."

The twins nodded. "That's okay, Andre. We understand." Andros replied. "How long will you be gone?"

"About a week."

The twins nodded. "Don't forget to tell Grandma where I am." Andre reminded them.

As if on cue, the boys heard their grandmother scream.

"ANDRE! THERE'S SOME MOVING PICTURES IN THE LIVING ROOM!"

Andre sighed. "It's just the TV, grandma."

"OKAY!"

The twins rolled their eyes. "When is grandma ever gonna get her brain back?" Andrew asked. Andre shrugged. "I have no idea."

At the Vega residence...

"So, baby sis. Are you excited about this trip?" Trina asked her sister, who was busy packing her stuff for the trip.

"Yeah, but I'm worried that it might be like Yerba. You remember what happened." Tori replied. Trina looked at her with concern. "I know, but don't worry. If it's just a little like Yerba, as long as we stay together, hopefully nothing will happen."

Tori smiled. She was grateful whenever Trina gave her reassurance, even in grave situations like the incident in Yerba.

As the sister's packed, Peter flew into the room. "Hi, hi, hi! Tori-story and Trina-rina." he greeted. The girls chuckled at Peter's new nicknames for them. He could always made a girl laugh. "Are you gals excited? Tuberca is going to be a great place for an all week trip. You'll love it."

"Peter, you said you've never been there before, so how do you know what it's like?" Tori asked. Peter just shrugged. "I just keep hearing that it's a good place to stay."

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear, you know." Trina reminded him. Peter chuckled. "I know, but I'm not going to let that spoil this trip for you guys. I won't let you down. I promise."

"No promises. Because we know you won't be able to keep it."

"Fine. I'll try not to make this a horrible week trip."

The girls smiled at Peter warmly. He smiled back and left the room so the girls could continue packing.

Back downstairs, Jake and his friends were talking about the trip.

"What do you think Tuberca's like?" Cubby asked.

"I don't know. But I bet it's going to be lots and lots of fun." Izzy replied.

"Well, we won't know for sure until we get there." Jake said. "I just hope that it's good. Tori promised to give us the best summer yet."

Izzy reassured him. "Don't worry, Jake. Even if there are some ups and downs, we'll still have a good summer."

"Yeah." Cubby agreed. "No matter what happens, we'll still have a lot of fun."

Jake smiled at his friends. Like Tori, he also was grateful when his friends are reassuring.

_Tori will give me the best summer yet. She will. She's great, beautiful, cute- no! Not cute. Ugh. I still have the feeling that I'm in love with Tori. I'm not in love with Tori. I'm not, I'm not, I'M NOT! To me, she's only a friend. A friend!_

Jake sighed as his thoughts raced around in his head. He needed to talk to someone about his love situation. He knew he couldn't be in love with Tori...

But could he?

_Don't worry, Jake. You'll be okay. Tori will understand if you tell her. She just has to._

**Nellie: It looks like Jake still has these uncertain feelings for Tori. And it also looks like the whole gang will be tagging along on the trip too. Also, I added little siblings for some of the characters, and they are MY OC's. Don't worry, Beck and Jade also have little sibling, and you'll see them later. Anyways, Part one of Trapped in Tuberca will be next. What do you guys expect will happen on their trip? Tell me in a review, please. Thank you. Nellie, out!**


	16. Chapter 16: Trapped in Tuberca Part 1

**Nellie: Hi! I'm really on a roll this week, aren't I? Anyways, the third season of JATNLP has been pushed back to premiere on May 27. (Bummer that we have to wait a little longer), but we will be getting a new episode next Friday.**

**Jake: Well, that's a good thing.**

**Nellie: Yeah. So, this is the first part of Trapped in Tuberca, and when the gang first arrive in the so called 'fun' island. This story arc will be a lot similar to the Victorious movie Locked Up. Enjoy! And don't forget to read and review the last chapter I posted if you haven't.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though, I do own some of the characters that you won't recognize.**

Chapter 16: Trapped in Tuberca Part 1

Jake, Tori, and their friends were getting to leave for the week long trip to Tuberca.

"So, Peter, how long will it exactly take to get there?" Trina asked.

"Well, it's not very far from Never Land, so it should at least take us about twenty minutes." Peter answered.

Cat was jumping up and down, very eager to get to Tuberca. Jade and Beck were holding hands. Andre was making sure he had everything he needed. Tori was also wondering how were they going to get to Tuberca. "But Peter, how will we get to Tuberca?" she asked.

"Fly of course." Peter chuckled.

And that's when everybody (excluding Jade) got excited, especially Cat. "Well, then is everybody ready?" Skully asked.

"I've got my sword." Jake answered, holding the said weapon up in the air.

"I've got my map." Cubby added.

"And I've got my pixie dust." Izzy finished.

"And we've got everything we need for this trip." Tori quickly added.

"Yo ho, let's go!" Jake exclaimed.

With that, Izzy threw some pixie dust on everybody, and they started floating. Cat began to giggle. Jade and Beck held onto each other. Robbie held Rex close. Trina grunted as she struggled to hold her suitcase, which was being trouble for everybody as a matter of fact. "God. It's hard to fly when your holding stuff at the same time." Tori grunted as well. "I can take care of that. Pixie dust away!" Izzy exclaimed as she threw pixie dust over everybodies luggage, making them float. "Oh, Izzy. Thanks." Tori said thankfully.

The group continued up and up into the sky. Everything around them seemed very light, but they decided not to let that bother them. It didn't take long to get to the world of Never Land. Tori and her friends were amazed at all the great sites from above.

_It's amazing..._ Tori thought.

Soon, the group made it to Tuberca. It was a large island with rocky edges around it. On top was what looked liked a palace. "My friends... welcome to Tuberca!" Peter announced as they landed.

"Wow, it looks like a palace." Cat giggled.

"Exactly, that's the hotel. It's a part of the palace." Peter stated.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go inside to see what it's like." Tori urged. Everybody, carrying their luggage walked up to the door. Up close, the hotel/palace seemed bigger. Peter rang the doorbell, and the doors automatically opened for them. They were amazed, and walked inside.

"I wonder if they're any hot guys here..." Trina thought to herself.

"There had better not be any girls trying to touch your hair, Beck." Jade warned her boyfriend, who just grinned and kissed her.

"I wish there were Northridge girls..." Rex sighed.

"I hope that this is a good week." Tori hoped.

"Don't worry, Tori. It will be a blast." Jake assured her.

"Let's just hope it is..." she replied.

It didn't take the group long to the lobby of the hotel. A nice, but dirty looking man opened the door to the lobby for them, and when they walked inside... it was NOT how they expected it to be.

The lobby looked like in hadn't been clean in months. First of all, the walls were a shade of mud brown. The couches were torn in some places. There was also a ragged rug on the floor. There were no windows. To top it all, there was a funny smell to the lobby.

The group was a bit disturbed by the lobby's appearance. The only thing that looked decent was the front desk, in which an eighteen year old girl was standing behind it. She came front behind to greet the group.

"Hello, visitors. Welcome to Tuberca." she greeted in a thick accent. She looked everybody over, and almost did a double take when she spotted Peter. "Peter Pan?" she asked with surprise. Peter also was a bit shocked. "K-Kathy? Is that you?"

"Oh, Peter!" Kathy exclaimed, pulling Peter into a hug. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I thought I'd never see you too." Peter replied when Kathy stopped hugging him. "Oh yeah, these are my friends. My good pirate crew, and my new LA teen friends." Peter introduced the others to Kathy, who smiled. "And this, my friends, is Kathy. My Tubercean friend."

Tori eyed Peter suspiciously. "Wait. You said you've never been to Tuberca before. How do you know her?" she asked, pointing to Kathy. "She visits Never Land a lot." was Peter's response. Tori nodded in understand. "Ah."

Trina couldn't help but look at Kathy. At first she could've sworn she was looking in a mirror. Kathy looked _just_ like her. Face, hair, height, and everything. The only difference was that Kathy wore her hair in a sloppy bun, and was wearing a short black dress that stopped in the middle of her thighs.

_Oh my God. I think we're gonna have some double trouble. _Trina thought.

Jake walked up to Kathy to greet her. "Ahoy fair maiden." he said with such politeness. Kathy kneeled down to his level. "Oh you are such a little gentlemen." she complimented. Jake was about to thank her when she suddenly grabbed hold of his neck and started to bite it!

"AAAAAHHHH! OW! My neck! My neck! My neck!" Jake exclaimed. Kathy immediately stopped biting him. "Oh. I am so sorry if I startled you. That is how we greet people in Tuberca: We give them a nibble on the neck."

"I think you gave me more than a nibble." Jake said, while rubbing his neck. The spot where Kathy bit him. Kathy just giggled and exposed her neck to Jake as if she wants him to bite her. Jake instead took her hand and kissed it.

Kathy smiled again. "Oh well, that's okay too. Now if you just wait in here while I go find someone to carry your luggage, and show you your hotel room." With that, Kathy left down a hall. The gang waved at her, and then began to walk down around the lobby, still disturbed by it.

"THIS is our hotel?" Andre asked in disbelief.

"It's gross." Trina stated, cringing.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Izzy asked Peter, who just shrugged. "I'm sure it is. It may look disgusting, but we're still bound to have some fun, right?"

Everybody just looked at him, still not completely assured that this would be a fun place to stay. Finally, Jade spoke up: "I don't think we're going to have any fun at all, Pan. If we were, we wouldn't be at this dump of a hotel." Peter glared at her. "Well, at least thank me for finding somewhere."

Suddenly, a man came running up to the group, screaming frantically, and startling the kids. "HELP ME! HELP ME!" the man kept screaming over and over. And if that wasn't scary enough, a bunch of men in uniform came over and grabbed the man. The man, however, grabbed hold of some of the kids to keep from getting dragged away.

The kids exclaimed in fright as they tried to get away from the mans grasp. Jade kept her face buried in Beck's shirt as he held her close. Cat ducked behind Robbie, who was one of the kids being grabbed by the man. Trina tried to free Robbie, but was grabbed also. Tori was on one of the couches, also trying to free her sister and Robbie. Peter attempted to pry the man off of almost everybody, but the man had a firm grip. Jake tried to use his sword, but that didn't work either.

"Please. Let go!" The man pleaded with mercy, but the men in uniform continued to pull. After five more seconds, the men in uniform was able to pull the man away from the kids, but nearly pulling all of them to the floor. The man thrashed about in the arms of the men, but was no match for them. The men in uniform dragged him down the hall.

Just then, Kathy came back, along with a older women. When she got to the group, she found that they were stunned, shocked, horrified, and a bit scared. Half of them were on the floor, and a few of them still standing.

"Oh my goodness. Are you okay?" Kathy asked. Jade shot her a cold stare. "Does it look like we're okay?! We were just AMBUSHED by a man, and some other guys in blue solider outfits!"

Kathy quickly apologized, and help the others of the floor. "I am sorry. Those were our soliders of Tuberca. But don't worry, they are very gentle."

"Do you call what happened right then, _gentle?!" _Trina asked sarcastically.

Again, Kathy quickly apologized. "Well, if you are gentle with them, then they will be gentle with you. Anyways, this is Charrie. She will carry your luggage to your rooms." She gestured over to the older women, who smiled warmly. The group waved. "Now, hopefully she won't get dragged off by some soldiers. Tori mumbled under her breath.

Charrie helped carry all the luggage down the hall, and the group followed her. So far, this vacation in Tuberca wasn't going well for the gang.

_Well, it may get better... for Jake and I. _Tori thought.

_Well, it may get better... for Tori and I. _Jake thought.

Without each other knowing it, the two then thought the same thing.

_This is going to be a **long** week._

**Nellie: Ooh. It looks like things aren't going well for the gang right now. Little do they know that it'll get worse. Well, I hope you enjoyed the first part. The second part should be coming soon (I hope). And don't forget to read the last chapter and review it. And review this one, please. Thank you.**


	17. Chapter 17: Trapped in Tuberca Part 2

**Nellie: Hi! The second part of Trapped in Tuberca is here! If you haven't reviewed the first part yet, then I advise- okay! I'm not begging you for reviews. Please don't get me wrong. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's where the gang try to get use to Tuberca, and they learn about a special event.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates of Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though, I do own some of the characters that you wont recognize.**

Chapter 17: Trapped in Tuberca Part 2

_Tuberca suddenly reminds me of Yerba... *shudders*. Mood= uncomfortable._

As Tori made her TheSlap update, the gang finally made it to their hotel room. And it was no better than the lobby. The bed looked lumpy, and the sheet were a mustard brown color. There was one window, and the walls looked old.

"Well. Here is the girls hotel room." Kathy announced.

"But what about the boys?" Andre asked.

"Oh, that is next door. Charrie, can you show the boys where they will be sleeping?" Charrie nodded, and escorted the boys out of the girls room. "And girls... I'll let you get settled..." was the last thing Kathy said before leaving. The girls looked at their room. It wasn't very big and it looked pretty disgusting. They figured that the boys room was no better either. After a minute of silence, Trina spoke up. "Only 20 minutes on this island, and I already hate it."

The other girls agreed. It wasn't going well for them right now. In fact, everybody was a bit scared to be on this island. Especially after the ambush earlier. "Something tells me that this is going to be Yerba all over again." Tori said. Trina, Jade and Cat agreed while Izzy was confused. "Yerba? What kind of island was that?"

Tori turned to the young pirate girl. "Let's just say, it's not the best island in the world."

"It's the worst." Jade added. Tori nodded. "Yeah. It's basically that." Izzy gasped. "Yay hey, no way. It must really be a rough island."

Trina agreed. "Yeah. Especially if the chancellor accuses you of something you didn't mean to do on purpose as intentional."

Izzy was about to ask what happened when Tori answered for her.

"Well... when me and my friends were on semester break. We found out about Yerba, and we were asked to perform for seven nights there. But when we got there, it wasn't like we had imagined. And we couldn't leave so we had to do it anyways. However, when we did perform, my shoe fell off and hit the chancellor in the eye. So I was sentenced to four years in prison. Everybody else tried to bail me out, but Robbie accidentally killed the chancellor's octopus, and they got locked up as well. Then, I had an idea on how to get out. So we perform the Jackson 5 song 'I Want You Back' for the chancellor, and we escaped Yerba."

Izzy was amazed. She never thought that someone as sweet as Tori would get locked up for something unintentional. "Oh yeah, and I joined the prison gang!" Cat added, giggled. Jade rolled her eyes and began unpacking, as did the other girls. Trina then spotted a another door in the room, assuming that it's a closet. "Hey! Here's a place we can put our clothes." she announced to get the others attention. She walked over to the door, and opened it.

The second Trina opened the door, and man fell out of the closet, startling the girls. "HELP ME! HELP ME!" The man exclaimed in fright. All of a sudden, everybody heard whistles, and the Tubercean soldiers bursted into the room, scaring the girls even more. They grabbed the man and dragged him to the door, but he kept hold of the bed sheet, where the girls where sitting. The girls screamed as the man attempted to grab at them. They hopped off the bed and ran over to where Trina was standing. Finally, the soldiers were able to drag the man out the door, closing the door behind them.

The girls were even more scared. This was the second time that they were nearly attacked by a man. This was getting more and more like Yerba by the minute. The girls stood in silence for a few seconds, until Tori spoke up. "So... should we continue to unpack?" she asked. The other girls nodded their head nervously as they continued to unpack.

With the boys...

"This place is a dump." Andre declared as the boys began to unpack.

"I agree." Robbie added.

"I don't like this hotel." Cubby whimpered.

"Don't worry, guys. Maybe it'll get better." Beck assured them.

"Or it'll end up being Yerba all over again." Andre retored. Beck was about to respond back, but couldn't think of anything to say. Jake, who was paying no attention to their conversation, was looking out the window, at the beach below, and at the shores of the Never Seas. Even though he missed the world of Never Land within days of their arrival in LA, he still wanted to have the best summer yet. He knew that Tori wouldn't let him down. He just knew she wouldn't.

The boys rooms wasn't any better than the girls. In fact, it looked about the same. Only it was a bit more ragged than the girls room. And it that wasn't bad enough, there was only one bed, and there were six of them. So how were they suppose to fit in it? "I have to potty." Cubby whined. Jake took his attention from the window to the bed, and spotted a door in the room, assuming that it was the bathroom. "Try that door." Jake suggested.

Cubby, really eager to get to the bathroom, ran over to the door, and opened it. Behind the door was a dirty looking toilet. Before he did his business, he looked into the toilet, and there floating in the water was a black oval looking object. "Hey guys. What's this thing in the toilet?" he asked out of curiosity. Peter flew over to the toilet and looked in. When he saw the object, he almost did a double take. "Cubby. That's a grenade!" he exclaimed.

"A GRENADE?!" Andre, Robbie, Beck, and Jake shouted in disbelief.

"What's a grenade?" Cubby asked.

"It's an explosive device that can be thrown by hand. Mostly used in wars." Peter explained. This only made Cubby even more confused. Jake decided to shorten it down for him. "It's like a bomb."

Now Cubby understood. "Oh..."

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? You better throw that thing out before it goes kaboom." Skully suggested. Peter immediately caught on, and pulled the grenade out of the toilet. "It's okay right now, the ring is still on." Peter assured everyone. The boys sighed in relief. Peter carried the grenade to the window, but ending up tripping over something, and dropping the grenade. Now here comes the bad part about it. The ring of the grenade came right off, and sent the boys into panic.

"THROW IT OUT, PETER! THROW IT OUT!" The boys shouted to Peter, who caught on again, and threw the grenade out of the window.

KABOOOOOOOM! Went the grenade as it exploded into bits.

The boys again sighed in relief. If it wasn't for Peter, they would've been blown to bits. After a minute of silence, Jake spoke up: "Well... should we continue to pack?"

The boys agreed and did so.

Later on in the lobby...

It was lunch time, and the gang had gone down to the lobby to see what was on the menu. They were hungry, especially Cubby. When they were given a menu, they were surprised that the food names where foods that they recognized well. French fries, pizza, chicken, etc. Now hopefully, it tasted good.

"I am starving." Trina groaned as the nice, but dirty looking waiters brought them their food. As they expected, it was delicious. The hotel itself may be disgusting, but the food sure wasn't. As they ate, Kathy came over to them, a bright smile on her face.

"Hello, everyone. Is everybody enjoying their lunch?" she asked. Everybody nodded. Kathy beamed. "That's great! How are you enjoying Tuberca so far?" was her next question.

That's when everybody had gotten hesitant. They didn't want to make Kathy sad by saying that Tuberca was disgusting and dirty, so they answered with different sentences like this:

"It's... interesting."

"A very nice island..."

"It's okay..."

Kathy smiled even bigger. "Well, that's great. Because I need to ask a favor."

"What do you need, my lady?" Peter asked. Kathy started to explain.

"Well, my aunt, her royal highness, the ruler of Tuberca, is celebrating her Tubercian jubilee coming up. And every year, someone performs for my aunt. And I was hoping that... maybe... can you perform for my aunt?"

The gang exchanged looks. Perform for the queen of Tuberca? It sounded like a good idea... for Jake and his crew. But for Tori and friends, they were worried. Would they get the same outcome from this performance like they did in Yerba? "Um... Kathy, can you give us some time to think?" Tori asked. Kathy nodded, and left. "Well, what do you guys think?" Tori asked the others.

"I think it's a great idea!" Peter answered. "Me too!" Cat added happily.

Tori frowned a bit. "Yeah. But what if I make the same mistake I made in Yerba? I don't want to go to prison again." Trina put an arm around Tori. "Don't worry, baby sister. Just tighten your shoes and you'll be alright." she assured her sister. Tori grinned. "Thanks Trina. I'll remember to remember that."

That's when everybody agreed about this decision. Peter called for Kathy, and the Tubercean teen came over. "Well, can you perform?" she asked. Peter smiled, and simply said:

"Yes."

Kathy squealed with happiness. "Oh, wonderful! Thank you all for volunteering. My aunt will be so grateful."

With that, Kathy left again. After a minute of silence, Jade spoke up: "Well, if we're going to do this. We have to make sure it's perfect." Everybody agreed. They wanted this performance to be just right for the queen. And hopefully nothing bad would happen. But now, they had to figure out what to sing.

"So." Tori asked. "What song should we sing?

**Nellie: And that is part two. I hope you liked it. What song do you think they will sing? Here are some of my choices for you:**

**'Music Sounds Better With U' by Big Time Rush**

**'I Want You Back' by Jackson Five**

**'The Way' by Ariana Grande'**

**'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' by Cyndi Lauper**

**Or one of the Victorious songs. Or a song of your choice. Tell me in a review what song they should sing for the queen, please. Thank you. And see you later.**


	18. Chapter 18: Trapped in Tuberca Part 3

**Nellie: Hi! I know I haven't gotten any suggestion for songs on an idea of a J&TS soundtrack, & and for what the guys should sing for the queen, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. Anyways, here is the next chapter and third part of the Tuberca arc. It's where the group sing for the queen, but something happens... and no, Tori's shoe doesn't fly off her foot if that's what you're thinking. Also, I recently posted a new chapter of 'Of Mice and Teens'. Make sure to check it out and review. And another thing... the third season of JATNLP has been pushed back... AGAIN! But at least it wasn't pushed back too far. It'll now air on June 3rd... and there will be a special one hour episode called 'The Big Road Trip' where they take a trip to London to celebrate the first day of summer... and guess, just _guess _who shows up... Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though I do own characters that you won't recognize.**

Chapter 18: Trapped in Tuberca Part 3

As much as they wanted to get out of Tuberca, they didn't want to disappoint the queen. The group were still sitting at the table for lunch, debating on what song to sing for the queen.

"Well, if we are going to sing a song, we absolutely must have me as the lead singer. I'll kill the audience." Trina suggested.

"Yeah literally." Jade muttered.

"Well, I want to sing this song!" Cat suggested. She stood up and began to sing.

**I love the way you make me feel**  
** I love it, I love it**  
** I love the way you make me feel**  
** I love it, I love it**

** You give me that kind of something**  
** Want it all the time, need it everyday**  
** On a scale of 1 to 10 I'm at 100**  
** Never get enough, I can't stay away**  
** If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday**  
** You can get whatever you need, from me**  
** Stay by your side, I'll never leave you**  
** I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper**

** So don't you worry, baby you got me**  
** I got a bad boy, I must admit it**  
** You got my heart, don't know how you did it**  
** And I don't care who sees it babe**  
** I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me**  
** I love the way you make me feel**  
** I love the way (I love it, I love it)**  
** Baby I love the way you make me feel**  
** Oh, I love the way, the way I love you-**

"NO!" Jade shouted, indicating that she didn't want to sing those kind of songs. Cat sat down in disappointment. "Well, me and the crew have a song that we like to sing." Jake spoke up. "Ready matey?" Izzy and Cubby nodded, and the crew began to sing.

**Yo ho, mateys away**

**There be treasure and adventure today**

**Heave ho, here we go, together as a team**

**Jake and the Never Land Pirates... and me!**

Everybody but Jade clapped. The young pirate crew bowed. "Very good, guys. But I don't think that will work." Tori said. "Because it's very short." The crew frowned. "Aw coconuts." Cubby groaned. "Don't worry, crew. I've got a song that we could try out..." Peter spoke up. And then he began to sing.

**I would need a crew a pirates. Clever, brave, and true.**

**I would need a crew a pirates... like you!**

Jake/Izzy/Cubby: **Peter's Pirate Team-**

"If you guys sing one more word, I'm gonna go off in here." Jade warned, glaring at the singers. They immediately shut up, but even though Peter was intending to push Jade's buttons, he was stopped by Jake. So far, the group had no other ideas on what to sing for the sing of Tuberca. There were so many songs in the world, but yet there was so many songs to choose from, and the group had a hard time choosing. Finally, Jade spoke up. "Okay! I know what we should sing." She stood up, and began to sing.

**You think you know me**

**But you don't know me**

**You think you own me **

**But you can't control me **

**You look at me and there's just one thing that you see**

** So listen to me **

**Listen to me **  
**You push me back **

**I push you back **

**Harder, harder You scream at me I scream at you**

** Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder **

**I'm dangerous so I'm warning you **

**Cause you're not afraid of me **

**And I can't convince you**

**You don't know me**

"That's the kinda song punks sing..." Peter teased.

Jade growled. "That's it, Pan!" With that, she lunged at Peter, only to be, once again, held back by her boyfriend. Peter smirked at the goth. "You just never give up trying to kill people."

"You never give up trying to piss people off!" Jade retorted.

Tori sighed. Those two weren't ever going to get along by the time summer is over with. "Okay, before anybody gets violent. I have an idea. How about we sing a song where we can _all _sing together. Like a song by a band. Such as Big Time Rush or the Jackson 5."

"Very good idea for once, Vega." Jade muttered.

Soon, everybody decided to agree. But what kind of song they should sing?

Later that night, everybody was getting ready to go to bed. While the boys were in their room, the girls were in theirs. But unfortunately, their bed almost felt like a rock, and the mattress felt lumpy. Also, like the boys, the girls room only had one bed.

"I don't like this bed." Cat whimpered.

"How do they expect us to sleep on _this_?" Trina asked in disbelief.

"How do they expect us to sleep in this whole freaking hotel?" Jade asked.

"Don't worry guys. It'll be okay." Tori tried to assure everyone. "I know this bed isn't the most comfortable, but as soon as we asleep, we'll be-"

But Tori's sentence was cut short when a man jumped through the open window, and on the girls bed. The girls screamed in shock and fright as the man shouted frantically. "HELP ME! HELP ME, PLEASE!"

"Not again!" Tori exclaimed as the Tubercean soldiers came in to take the man away. The girls continued to scream as the soldiers grabbed the man and shoved him out of the window, and they followed. Soon, the girls calmed down a bit. That was the third time that they were ambushed by a man. "Does that guy have some sort of interest in us? He keeps coming back." Trina asked after calming down. The other girls shrugged. "Okay... who wants to get off this island?" Tori asked. All the girls raised their hands. One day on Tuberca and they already want to go home.

So, the girls got out of bed. They figured that they needed some fresh air before going to bed. Tori wanted to speak to Peter about leaving, but first she decided that talking to Kathy first. So she walked down the hall to the lobby of the hotel, where Kathy was sitting behind the desk. She smiled when she saw Tori walking up to her.

"Hello, Tori! Are you having trouble sleeping? What are you doing up so late in the night?" she asked. Tori took a deep breath, and started to explain.

"Well, first of all, a man jumped through our window, and those soldiers came in and took him away. And-"

"And our bed is lumpy." that came from Cat.

Kathy grinned a bit. "Oh, well I'm sorry for all the troubles. Our beds aren't the most comfortable, but the people here don't mind."

"But we do!" Trina retorted.

Soon, the boys had came into the lobby to see what was the problem. "Hey. What's up?"Andre asked wearily, for he was still sleepy. "We want to go home..." Tori whined. "Our home if you don't know what I mean." The boys nodded in agreement. They too weren't very fond of this hotel, and wished to go back to LA. Peter, however, was confused. "Why in the world would you guys want to go back home?" he asked. "We hate it here, Peter." Trina answered. "It's a disgusting place." Jade added. "A man jumped through our window." Tori also added. "And our bed is lumpy." Cat finished.

"Have you all forgotten? We all made a promise to perform for the queen tomorrow night!" Peter reminded them. "Who cares about the queen?" Jade asked in exagerration. "Kathy does! The queen is her aunt for Pete's sakes!" Peter retorted.

Kathy, who had been watching them argue, couldn't help but agree with the other. Tuberca wasn't the best island ever, but she loved it anyways. "Everybody, please!" She tried to get everybodies attention, but they ignored her and continued to argue. After a few more attempts, Kathy knew that she had only one other thing to do... call for the soldiers. She hated to do that, but she just wanted to get everyone's attention. So, she grabbed a rope, and pulled it, causing an alarm to go off. The group was startled, and yelped when soldiers appeared in the room, armed with guns. Kathy held her arms up, as if to tell the soldiers not to shoot.

The group looked at Kathy in confusion, and she explained. "Everybody, listen. As much as I hate to admit it, I believe that Tori and her friends are right, Peter. Tuberca isn't the most sanitary island in the world of Never Land, but we Tuberceans love the island that way. It's okay if you're not too fond of it. We aren't easily offended."

Tori gave Peter a triumphant smirk, and Peter glared at her in return. "So does that mean we can leave?" she asked.

"And right away?" Trina added.

Kathy frowned. "But you guys promised to sing for my aunt tomorrow night for her Tubercean jubilee."

"We know, but I'm afraid that's going to be a promise... we're going to have to break..."

Tori immediately regretted saying that when the soldiers cocked their guns.

"Then again... what song should we sing tomorrow?"

Now it was Peter's turn to triumphantly smirk.

The next day...

"I got it! We should sing 'Here's 2 Us." Cat suggested. "You know; The song Tori and Andre wrote."

The group was still debating on what to sing for the queen. So far, they've had four choices. Music Sounds Better With U, The Way, I Want You Back, and Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. Cat had just suggested another song to sing, only to be rejected by Jade... again. "Well... how about we try 'Music Sounds Better With You'" Tori suggested. "It's a group song."

The others thought about it. Then agreed to it. "But we have to teach it to Jake and his crew." Tori reminded them.

"Guys! Guys, you'll never believe this." Trina said while running up to the group. "It's turns out that Kathy and I have so much in common. Besides our looks."

"Oh. So she's annoying and selfish as you." Jade asked sarcastically.

"No. She's really nice, but we have the same favorite color, same birthday, and same interests. I have a feeling that we are going to be good friends."

Tori smiled for her sister. Even though Trina wasn't fond of Tuberca, she managed to make a Tubercean friend. "So what song are we going to sing?" Trina asked. "Music Sounds Better With U." Tori answered.

"You mean the song by Big Time Rush."

"Yeah."

"Oh great. I love them!"

With that, Trina left, singing a rather off key version of the Big Time Rush theme song. "Are you really going to let her sing with us?" Jade asked Tori, who just shrugged. "Well, she is getting better." Jade just rolled her eyes.

Later that night...

It was almost time for the ceremony to start... and the gang was getting ready. Tori, Cat, and Jade had managed to teach Jake, Izzy, and Peter what to sing, how to sing the song, and the dance moves. Cubby was too nervous, so he had backed down. Robbie and Beck had also decided not to sing, but help set up the music. Unfortunatly, the music for 'Music Sounds Better With U' had been mixed up together with another song, making it sound like a horrible mash up. So they had to choose another song. Luckily, Andre suggested the song 'Faster Than Boyz'. They had learned it just in case.

"I wonder what the queen looks like." Izzy thought.

"I bet she's beautiful." Jake also thought.

"Oh, she is." Kathy said as she just happened to hear them. "She is the most beautiful woman in Tuberca... I am lucky to have her as an aunt."

Jake grinned. For the first time in a while, he had actually been happy. Mostly because of the main reason that Blake wasn't here, so he wouldn't have to deal with that jerk. The gang continued to get ready... until it was time...

There were a lot of people sitting in the audience. There were also a lot of soldiers standing near the entrance as more people came in. Kathy was dressed in a long purple dress that went down to her ankles, and her hair in curls. Her heels made sound across the floor as she pushed a brief case on a cart back stage, where the others were getting ready to perform. "Everybody, you have to see these." she announced to get everybodies attention. She opened the brief case to reveal a beautiful diamond necklace, accompanied by four bracelets, and a crown.

"I forgot to tell you. Every twenty years in Tuberca, a new queen is chosen to lead. Whoever is chosen, will wear these jewels, and sit in the Tubercean throne." she explained.

The gang was amazed at the beauty of the jewels. They knew that whoever is to be crowned queen as Tuberca was a lucky woman. "So who will be crowned as the queen tonight?" Peter asked. Kathy shrugged. "I honestly have no idea, Peter. I never know. Nobody ever knows." Kathy then turned to Trina. "Trina, can you push this over in the corner until it's time for the crowning moment?" she asked. Trina nodded. "Anything for my new friends." Kathy giggled, and with that, Trina closed the brief case, and pushed it to the hidden corner.

"Citizens of Tuberca!" A man announced. "Tonight, we will be celebrating our queens twentieth, and sadly last, Tubercean Jubilee!" The crowd cheered. It was time to start the celebration.

"First, we shall give a big round of applause to the our ruler of twenty years as of tonight... Queen Katrina III!" The audience turned their attention to the queen, who waved. She was, as Kathy said, a beautiful woman. She had long raven hair was stopped at the middle of her back, lots of make up, and a long orange ball gown. Tori, Jake, Cat, Trina, and Izzy were looking at her in awe from behind the curtains of the stage. "Yay hey, no way... Kathy was right... her aunt is beautiful." Izzy whispered to the others, and they nodded in agreement. They watch as Kathy walked up to the stage to speak.

"Thank you all so much for being here for my aunts final night as the queen of Tuberca. We shall begin with the celebration with a song number. My good friend from Never Land, Peter Pan, has brought his friends all the way here from Los Angeles, California, to spend some time here. I had recently asked them to perform for my aunt, and they said yes. So please, give a warm welcome... to Trina Vega, Tori Vega, Jade West, Cat Valentine, Jake, Izzy, and of course, Peter Pan! With special music help from, Andre Harris, Robbie Shapiro, Beck Oliver, and Cubby!"

With that, Kathy walked off the stage, the curtains rose, revealing the group who was singing. Tori was wearing a blue glittery shirt, with a matching scarf, and black pants. Cat was wearing a pink glittery shirt, with a matching scarf, and black skirt. Jade was wearing a red glittery shirt, with a matching scarf, and black pants. Trina was wearing a purple glittery shirt, with a matching scarf, and black shorts. Jake, Izzy, and Peter were in their usual, but Izzy's shirt was coated with glitter, and so was Jake's vest. Peter was wearing a green glittery vest. Kathy was requested them to wear the glitter, to look 'sparkly'.

"Hello, people of Tuberca!" Tori greeted. "We are so happy to be here."

"No we're not." Jade muttered, only be shushed by Tori. "Anyways..." she continued. "We will be singing the song 'Faster Than Boyz'. We hope you like it."

With that, music started.

Tori: **Can I have a map? I'm getting lost in your eyes**  
**That's the first thing you said**  
**And when I looked up, yeah it was no surprise**  
**So much hair-gel was applied to your head**

**I'm a V.I.P, that's what you told me**  
**But I only see a visitors pass**  
**Here's a tip for free**  
**Since you don't know me**  
**And even though you didn't** **ask**

All:'**Cause I'm movin' faster, faster, faster, faster than boys (boys)**  
**You're basically a disaster, 'saster, you leave me no choice (no choice)**  
**You leave me no, **  
**No no, no no- o-woah.**  
**Yeah you, you've got to go**  
**Faster, faster, faster faster than boys (faster than** boys)

Jade: **I don't have the time to be waiting around**  
**For someone with a fake I.D**  
**Seriously, you need to get out of town**  
**This picture's just a little bit creepy**

**I love Hall and Oates, you like Spaghetti O's**  
**Something tells me we don't fit**  
**Here's a tip for free**  
**Since you don't know me**  
**I think you're gonna catch on** quick

All:'**Cause I'm movin' faster, faster, faster, faster than boys (boys)**  
**You're basically a disaster, 'saster, you leave me no choice (no choice)**  
**You leave me no, **  
**No no, no no- o-woah**  
**Yeah you, you've got to go**  
**Faster, faster, faster, faster than boys (faster than boys)**

Cat:** It's not me, it's you  
Why you gotta look so sad?  
I can't lie, it's true  
Your pick up line was just that bad**

**So get on with it, 'cause I'm just a waste of your time (time)**  
**Penny for my thoughts, when I should have charged a dime**

All: **'Cause I'm movin' faster, faster, faster, faster than boys (boys)**  
**You're basically a disaster, 'saster, you leave me no choice (no choice)**  
**You leave me no,**

**No no, no no- o-woah**

**Yeah you, you've got to go  
Faster, faster, faster, faster than boys (faster than boys)**

The audience clapped and cheered. The group bowed. They had to admit, they did pretty well. Kathy walked back up on the stage.

"Wow! Was that a performance, or what? Let's give them another round of applause."

The audience clapped again. Andre, Robbie, Beck, Cubby, and Skully also clapped for their friends. Before Kathy could speak anymore. A woman came running up to her, in panic. "Kathy! Oh Kathy, it's terrible! It is absolutely horrible."

"What? What is it?" Kathy asked.

"The jewels for the new queen... they're gone..."

Kathy gasped. Jake, Tori, and friends were shocked, and so was the queen and the audience.

"Yay hey, no way!" Izzy exclaimed.

"The jewels are missing?" Trina asked in disbelief.

"But how can that be?" Cat asked.

"Aw coconuts." Cubby whimpered.

"This isn't good." Beck added.

Soon, a whistle is blown, and the Tubercean soldier jumped into action. They began to usher everybody out of the room, including Jake, Tori, and their friends. It seemed that an already bad vacation had just turned good, and then bad all over again. Beck had immediately ran over to Jade to protect her, so none of the soldiers would accidentally hurt her. Robbie did the same for Cat, and Trina and Jake for Tori and the others.

"Jake? Are we going to be okay?" Tori asked the pirate boy as she was pushed out the door by a soldier. Jake turned to her and smiled. "Don't worry, Tori. We're going to be fine. I'm sure someone will find the jews..."

Tori grinned. Even in a situation like this, Jake could always keep a positive attitude.

**Nellie: Uh oh! It looks like the jewels for the new queen have gone missing. What do you think happened to them? And what do you think will happen next? Tell me in a review. I'm sorry if this seemed a bit rushed. I just wanted to hurry up and get this chapter done because it was so freaking long. I hope you guys understand. Well, I'll see you guys later. And review, please. Thank you.**


	19. Chapter 19: Trapped in Tuberca Part 4

**What's up, FanFiction people? Sorry I haven't update in a while. I just got final exams out of the way at school. Anyways, if you've read the authors note on 'Of Mice and Teens' then you know that I won't be continuing that story (AGAIN! I'M REALLY SORRY), but I'm giving one of you guys the great opportunity to continued that story for me, if you know GMD better than I do. (That's why I can't seem to continue). Also, I will be be starting a whole new story to update along with this story... it's called... wait for it... 'Nightmare of the Wrath'! A sequel to 'The Wrath's Revenge'. The first chapter... well, the prologue will be up sometime this week (Maybe tomorrow if I can). It was going to be called 'A Wrath Nightmare' but I thought the title was too lame. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh yeah, to Ryoko, I know I spelt jewels as jews. I will fix that. (I thought I already did, though... darn)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though, I do own some of the characters that you won't recognize.**

Chapter 19: Trapped in Tuberca Part 4

The island of Tuberca seemed to be in terrible panic right now since the jewels for the new queen have gone missing. Husbands were trying to calm down their distraught wives, children were scared, and Kathy was really, really upset and worried. She ran down a long hall, passing by some people. She was told by her aunt to get the, as she said, 'singing people'. Kathy knew that she meant Jake, Tori, and their friends.

"Oh, I hope there are not in trouble." Kathy thought out loud as her continued down the hall to find the hotel rooms.

Meanwhile...

The group had came together in the girls room, discussing what happened the night before. They were all surprised on how the jewels went missing, but they knew for themselves that none of them couldn't have taken the jewels. This long week vacation was getting stranger and disturbing, and they hoped to get out of Tuberca very soon. After a minute of silence, Tori spoke up.

"Well, it's pretty obvious that none of us took the jewels. But who could it have been?"

"I bet it was old Feather Hat." Skully suggested, referring to Captain Hook.

"Or Blake." Cat also suggested.

Jake groaned when she mentioned his most hated person. He had totally forgotten all about Blake when they came to Tuberca, and he didn't want to be reminded of that villainous demon. Just hearing his name pissed him off to almost no end. Cat seemed to notice his furious look and felt a bit bad. "Sorry Jake." she apologized. Jake looked at her and grinned a bit. "It's okay, Kitty-Cat. It's just that I had completely forgotten about Blake since we came here, and I was hoping that I didn't have to hear his name all week."

Tori looked at Jake with concern. _I still have to give him the best summer ever. _She thought. _Just as soon as we go home, I'll set up a play date with those certain friends._ "Don't worry, Jake. We won't mention _his_ name for the rest of the trip." Peter assured him. Jake now fully smiled. He was glad that we wouldn't have to hear _his_ name anytime soon. But he knew that he'd have to face _him_ when they got back from LA.

Then, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Beck said, standing up and walking to the door. When he opened the door, he saw a frantic Kathy. "Hello, everyone..." And then Kathy started to speak in a total different language, which confused everybody, except for Peter. "Uh... does anybody have any idea what she just said?" Trina asked. Peter was the one to answer that. "Oh that's easy. When I met Kathy, she taught me her Tubercean language. Anyways, she said: 'I need you all to follow me to my aunts room in the palace. She wishes to speak with you about the missing jewels. It's not very far from your hotel rooms'

The group started to wonder why the queen wanted to talk to _them_. Out of all people, why them? It's not like they're all suspects or anything... right? The group followed Kathy to her aunts room. It wasn't a very far walk, though they did have to go up a flight of stairs. Once they reached the room, the gang was amazed at how big it was. There was a glass door on the other side of the room that led to a balcony. The walls were a shade of tan. On one side of the room was a huge canopy bed. The queens bed to be exact. On the other side was a pink vanity. This woman must have been rich.

The queen herself was sitting on her bed, while servants were feeding her fruits. When she saw Jake, Tori, and their friends, she told the servant to leave the room. She stood up, and walked over to the group, frowning, and making the gang uncomfortable.

"So..." the queen started. "You are the 'singing' people. Right?"

"Yes, we are, your highness." Tori answered.

"We are so happy to be here." Peter greeted.

"No we're not." Jade muttered, only to be shushed by her boyfriend. The queen eyed them carefully. "First, I want to properly welcome you here. Even though you have been here for quite some time. Now... for the real reason I have requested your presences... the missing jewels for the new queen."

The queen stepped closer to the gang, eyeing them suspiciously. "I have called you here... because you are all suspects!"

The kids were surprised. Them? Suspects? How could they be suspects? Why would they be suspects? The gang exchanged looks with one another, saying disbelief phrases like: "What?! We're suspects? How? How is this possible? This is jank!" Kathy blew a whistle to get everybodies attention. "Everyone please! Do not panic!"

"How can we not?" Trina asked. Kathy just shrugged, and then turned to her aunt. "Aunt Katrina. What makes you think these new visitors are suspects? They are nice people."

The queen scoffed. "They may look nice, but I have told you Katherine, dear. People may not seem as good as they look."

"But why would my friends be suspects though?" Kathy asked again.

"Because..." the queen started. "Since they were the only people that performed, they were the only people that were backstage, where the jewels are always placed before the crowning of the new queen. So, it is very possible that one... or all of them took the jewels before they performed."

Everybody was really shocked now. "That's crazy. None of us took the jewels." Tori defended. "Yeah! I know I didn't!" Trina added. "We would never take something that doesn't belong to us." Jake also added.

Kathy was getting more and more worried. She knew that they didn't take the jewels... they couldn't have, and she hated to see them in this situation, especially with her aunt. Queen Katrina may be a nice person, but there are some times where she can be very strict, and this was one of those times. She decided to step in again and defend Jake, Tori, and their friends. "Aunt Katrina, please. I'm pretty sure there is a logical explanation for this. My new friends can't be the ones who stole the jewels."

The queen looked at her niece. "I'm sorry dear, but they are suspects. They were backstage when the jewels went missing." She turned to the gang. "Now, children. I want you to confess... which one of you took the jewels?"

"NONE OF US!" cried them all. "We don't know who did it, your majesty. But we do know that we are all innocent." Peter added stepping forward.

"YOU ARE SUSPECTS!" The queen shot back, causing Peter to step back. "And until you all confess, you will never _**ever**_leave Tuberca!"

The girls gasped, while the boys stood in shock. They're trying to get this woman to believe that they're innocent, and yet she still thinks that they're suspects, and now she's forbidding them from ever leaving Tuberca? "Wait a minute." Jade spoke up, stepping forward. "What gives you the right to keep us here? You're not the queen anymore." Kathy was the person to correct that. "Actually, Jade. If a new queen is not yet crowned, the current queen still remains under control until a new queen is chosen."

The queen smirked a little, and Jade stepped back, muttering. "Well that's jank."

Tori decided to speak up next. "Your highness. Listen... we really are all nice people... well some of us..." As Tori said that latest part she looked at Jade, before looking back at the queen. "But really, we would never take the jewels. I'm sure they were just misplaced, and someone will find them and-"

Before Tori could finished, the queen interrupted. "Don't think you're going to get out that easily. You are suspects, one or all of you stole the jewels, and you will not leave this island until you admit that you did it."

"But we didn't do it." Cat defend

"Silence!" The queen exclaimed, holding her hands up. "And to make sure that you don't escape..."

Then the queen shouted something in the Tubercean language, and all of a sudden, the Tubercean soldiers came through the door. The gang exclaimed in surprise as some of them were pushed out the door, and some of them were carried out the door. Kathy looked on with shocked as Jake, Tori, and their friends were taken away by the soldiers. As soon as the soldiers closed the door, Kathy turned to her aunt. "Aunt Katrina. You have to believe me, they're innocent. They would never do such a thing." She tried to explain, but the queen refused to listen. "Katherine. Please leave me, for I am tired and frustrated. We will talk about this later."

"But-"

"Katherine. Leave. Now."

Kathy, with no hesitation, left her aunts room. She felt as if she should've done more. She knew that the Never Crew and the LA teens were innocent. She just knew it...

Later on...

The group of friends were leaning against a fence in a row. All of them wearing blue jumpsuits that resembled prison uniforms. They were watching other people walk around in blue jumpsuits. They wear all surround by an even bigger fence, and on one side was bars. Yeah, that's right. In order for the group to keep from getting away from Tuberca, the queen had sentenced them to life in prison... only unless they confess to stealing the jewels. The group stayed silent the first few minutes they were thrown in the prison, until Jade spoke up in frustration.

"I can't believe this." She started to complain. "Why would we be suspects? If anything, one of these other prisoners could be suspects." As she said that, she looked at the other prisoner walking around, and doing whatever. Beck put an arm around her shoulder to keep her from getting any madder. Jake looked up at Tori, and she looked back at him with worry. "Don't worry, Tori. We'll get out of here soon. We'll just have to prove ourselves innocent somehow." he assured her.

Tori smiled a little. "Yeah, but that queen is so stubborn. She didn't believe us yet, and probably won't believe us..."

"You know... what if we really are suspects?" Cubby asked timidly. "I know it seems unlikely, but what if one of us did take the jewels, but we didn't even know it?"

"Cubby, sweetie. I don't think that's possible." Trina replied. "But if one of us did take the jewels... who was it? Because I know I didn't do it?"

Tori eyed her sister suspiciously. If there's one thing Trina really loves, it's jewelry. But Trina wouldn't stoop that low... would she? Tori walked up to Trina, and asked: "Trina... I don't want to sound accusing or anything but... do you think it's possible if _you _took the jewels...?"

Trina was shocked. She never thought that her sister, her own _sister _would think she took the jewels. "That sounds accusing to me, Tori." Trina replied. "I didn't take them!"

"But you were the one that put the jewels in the corner before we performed." Tori retorted.

"That doesn't mean I took them!" Trina replied.

Peter stepped in to keep the sisters from arguing. "Ladies, ladies. Now, I'm pretty sure that Trina wasn't responsible for stealing the jewels." Trina smirked at Tori, who glared in return. "But I'm have a pretty good idea on who did..." As Peter said that, he shot an accusing look in Jade's direction.

Jade noticed his look and hissed. "Are you saying that _I _did it?!" Peter frowned. "Well, you are a possible suspect, gothy. And you'd do anything that low. I bet you had Beck steal them for you." Jade growled. "You little redheaded flying _**bastard!**_How dare you accuse my boyfriend?!"

That's when Beck quickly stepped in to defend himself, and to keep Jade from ripping Peter apart. "Hold on, Pete. I didn't, nor wouldn't, do it. I love Jade a lot, but I would never steal for her." Peter scoffed. "Yeah, right. But you know that people may not always seem good as they look." Jake then spoke up to keep them from arguing, though he had something to say about all of this. "Peter..." Jake started. "I don't think Beck did it. He's too nice of a guy. Although, I do agree on you about Jade."

Jade was getting really mad this time. _Not only does that flying jerk think I did it, but now Jake?! Since when is he accusing? _She thought. She turned to Jake and glared at him. "Oh! So now you think I did it?!" She demanded.

Jake held his hands up in defense. "No! No! But it is possible, fair maiden-"

"STOP calling me that!" Jade exclaimed, clearly annoyed with this 'fair maiden' stuff. Jake apologized. "Sorry, but it's possible. You are a mean person, and you would do anything crazy..."

Now, Jade was pissed.

"What the hell are you trying to say?" Jade demanded. "Are you saying I'm crazy. That I'm some sort of lunatic that should be put in an insane asylum? Is _**that**_what you're saying?!"

"No, I was just saying that-" Jake started to say, before Jade lunged at him in rage "THAT'S IT!" She shouted. But before she could even touch Jake, Beck had once again grabbed her, and pulled her away. "I'll take her some place else." He said as he carried his struggling girlfriend away from the rest of the kids.

Peter smirked. "Well, I see that she won't confess."

"But how do you know she did it?" Tori asked. Peter was about to answer, until he realized that he didn't know. So he just shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I just thought that since she was a bitch, that-"

"Peter please, there are younger kids in here." Trina warned, looking over at Jake and his crew. Peter grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, but it's true. Besides, they've heard obnoxious words before, so it's no stranger to them. they do know better than to say them. Right, pirate crew?" He looked at his crew for reassurance, and they nodded quickly. "Anyways." Peter continued. "We have to get out of here. If the queen won't believe us when we say that we're innocent, then we'll have to escape from here. But we'll need to find a plan first."

The gang started to think. How could they escape? Suddenly, Cat had an idea. "Ooh! I know! We can use pixie dust to fly!"

At first, everybody started to agree, but then thought of the disadvantages. "Cat... that is a good idea, but there is one problem." Peter stated.

"I don't have my pixie dust." Izzy pointed out. Cat frowned. "Oh poo." and then she saw a group of prisoners, all females, and gasped. "Oh look at those girls. I gonna go see if I can join their prison gang!" With that, Cat ran over to the group of girls, giggling. Peter couldn't help but grin. "She's so cute..." he whispered to Trina, who nodded in agreement.

Jake looked back at Tori, who was looking at two Tubercean girl walking up to her. "Hey, girly." one of them greeted. "Do you want to play a game...?"

Tori was a bit hesitated, and agreed. "Uh... sure. What kind of game?"

The girls smirked. "Stones." one of them answered. That's when Tori got scared. She remember when she was in Yerba, that two prisoners asked her to play 'Rocks' and she knew it wasn't going to be gentle. And now she knew that play 'Stones' was going to be worst. "Oh don't worry, We will teach you how to play." One of the girls said while dragging Tori away. Andre looked on with concern, and followed them. "I'm going to make sure that she's alright..." He called back to the others. Robbie then walked to where Cat was. "I'm going to hang with Cat to see if she doesn't get hurt." he called.

Now, it was just Trina, Peter, Jake, and his crew together. Jake was still looking in Tori's direction, but then turn to see that Trina and Peter were holding hands.

"I just hope that you have a good plan to get us out of here, Peter." Trina said with concern.

"Don't worry ,Trina-rina. I know this wasn't the best all week trip. But I'll get us out of here... somehow..." Peter replied.

Trina smiled, and gave Peter a kiss on the cheek. Peter blushed, and returned the favor... only on the lips. Trina giggled in surprised, and Peter grinned. "Did you like that?" Trina nodded, and gave Peter a hug. "I never knew you were such a ladies mans." she complimented, causing Peter to blush some more. "Golly, thanks, Trina-rina. I do have that kind of... mans smile." Peter flashed a flirting smile in the direction of a few prison girls, who swooned (One even fainted) "You see?"

Trina giggled some more, but then realized something. "You know... we can't be together, Peter. I'm way too old for you."

"I know, but we can still be friends." Peter replied.

"I love you, Peter... but not in a romantic way."

"I love you too, Trina... but not in a romantic way."

Jake sighed. If only he had the courage to tell Tori that. _If Trina and Peter can confess platonic friendship to each other, then so can Tori and I! _He thought. _I don't like Tori like that, but I still have the feeling that I do. I hope I can tell her about this situation before it's too late._

Unknown to Jake, Tori had also seen Trina and Peter kiss each other and confess platonic friendship, and she too, sighed. _If Trina and Peter can confess that kind of relationship, and so can Jake and I! _She thought. _I don't like Jake like that, but I still have the feeling that I do. I hope I can tell him about this situation before it's too late._

So, all the teens doing whatever they were doing, while at the same time, wondering how they were going to get out of prison, and out of Tuberca period.

** Oh no! The queen suspects that the gang had stole the jewels, and now they're in prison! But how are they gonna get out? Tell me in a review on how you think the gang will escape. Yeah, Jake & Tori still have those 'certain' feelings for each other, but neither of them know about the others. Also, to make it clear: Trina and Peter are NOT going to date in this story, and I'm pretty sure you know why. Anyways, that was part of the Tuberca arc. Just one more part after this. And don't forget to stay tuned for 'Nightmare of the Wrath' which should be up tomorrow. And don't forget to review, Thank you. Until next time... Mwah! Goodnight, everybody!**


	20. Chapter 20: Trapped in Tuberca Part 5

**Hi, everyone! First of all, did you see the new show 'Sam & Cat'? I missed it because I wasn't home, but I managed to catch it on YouTube (Thank you, uploader). Anyways, a new JATNLP episode will premiere the coming Friday. It's called: 'Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle' and no, It's not an hour long episode, it's going to be a 30 minute ep (Never did that before). Also, check out my new story 'Nightmares of the Wrath' if you haven't yet, and don't forget to review it. So yeah, this is the fifth and last part of the Tuberca arc. See how the gang try to escape and what happened to the jewels. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though I do own some of the characters that you won't recognize.**

Chapter 20: Trapped in Tuberca Part 5

It was only a day and a very long night since the young pirates and teens were thrown in prison due to the queen accusing them of stealing the jewels for the new Tubercean queen. They had to sleep on the hard cold floor with very thin blankets, so it was very uncomfortable. The next day was a drag, until about 3:30, when the group was still trying to figure out how to get out of the prison, with the exception of Cat, who was still hanging out with her new 'prison gang'.

"Okay..." Tori started. "If we're going to break out of this heck hole, we have to somehow distract the soldiers."

"But how?" Cubby asked. Tori just shrugged. She had no idea on how to distract the guards. "Maybe we could sing another song like we did on Yerba." Trina suggested. Tori grinned. "That is the good idea, but I don't feel like teaching all of these other prisoners any dance moves. You know how hard it was in Yerba to teach all those prisoners the dance moves in only one day."

As much as Trina hated to admit it, she knew her sister was right. Teaching a whole bunch of people dance moves in a short period of time was indeed a hard thing to do, even if it was prisoners. The gang continued to think, until Robbie had an idea. "Hey guys. I know that we don't have any pixie dust, but what if there's a way we can _make _pixie dust?"

Jade gave Robbie an 'Are-you-kidding?' look. "Really, Robbie? Really? Since when can you make pixie dust?"

"Actually, you can."

Everybody turned their attention to Peter, who smiled. "There is one way that I know of about making pixie dust. But first, we have to find the right thing." Peter started to look around, until he spotted a bush just outside the fence and right next to it. It was full of berries. "Aha!" Peter flew over to the bush, and reached through the fence to grab some berries. After doing so, he flew back over to the group, who were all confused to see the berries in his hand. "You're going to make pixie dust with berries?" Tori asked.

Peter nodded. "Yep. Look, I'll show you how to do it. Basically, all you have to do is squish them in your hands." As he said that, he demonstrated the procedure. After about ten seconds of squishing, Peter kept his hands cupped, and then blew into them, allowing sparkling dust to fly out of his hand. This amazed the others, even Jade.

"Yay hey, no way..." Izzy said in disbelief.

"That's amazing." added Robbie.

"You guys wanna try it?" Peter asked. Everybody agreed. "Great! But we have to make sure that the soldiers aren't looking."

After checking so, the group made their way over to the berry bush, and someone suddenly called them. Peter turned and smiled when he saw Kathy waving at them on the other side of the fence. "Hello!" she greeted. They greeted her back and she walked over to their area. "I'm so sorry you had to be put in here. I tried to convince my aunt that you were innocent, but she still on edge. By the way, I brought you someone." As if on cue, Skully flew beside Kathy. Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Peter were delight to see their fine feathered friend. "Ahoy, mateys." Skully greeted.

"We're so glad to see you." Jake replied.

"Where have you been?" Cubby asked. Kathy was the one to explain that. "Well, after you and your friends were taken out of my aunts room, I noticed that Skully was still in the room and he had followed me when I was ordered to leave. So, I took care of him, and he wanted to see you, so we thought that we could stop by and see how you all are doing."

The gang was grateful for Kathy and Skully to visit them. They needed the company anyways. "So Kathy, has anybody found the jewels yet?" Tori asked. Kathy frowned, and shook her head. "I'm afraid not. But I hope they turn up soon."

"Don't worry, my lady." Peter assured her, reaching through the fence to grabbed Kathy's hand and rub it gently. "I know they'll find them soon. But right now, we're going to focus on escaping this place." Kathy gasped. "Escape? But you can't!"

"Kathy, you do realize that your aunt will never believe us when we say 'we didn't take the jewels'. I'm sorry, but we have to get out of here and leave Tuberca."

"But listen... whoever tries to escape the Tubercean prison... will face severe consequences..."

Now the group was worried. Severe consequences? That didn't sound good at all. "What consequences?" asked Cat, who just happened to hear the conversation. Kathy took a deep breath before answering. "Severe consequences... such as... decapitation..."

Everybody gasped in horror, except Cat, who didn't know what Kathy meant. "What's 'decapitation'? she asked. Jade whispered the answer in her ear and she squeaked. "Oh, that sounds bad."

"It _is." _Kathy said. "So, escaping might not be a good idea for you. You're going to have to try to prove to my aunt that you're innocent, and you'll be able to get out. I have to go. I'll see you later." With that, Kathy left, with Skully flying behind, and leaving the gang in disappointment. After a minute of silence, Tori spoke up. "You know. It's bad enough that we got thrown in here in the first place, but now that we know that we'll be executed if we escape... I just...I don't know what to you..."

"We could just say that we didn't do it." Cat suggested.

"We tried that, Cat." Jade reminded the red head. Cat giggled. "'That'. 'Cat'. That rhymes. Ha, ha, ha."

Peter thought for a moment. Despite the consequences of escaping the prison, he didn't care. They _needed _to escape. Besides, the soldiers wouldn't be able to catch them because they would be flying. He hated to leave Kathy, but it was their own good. _We have to escape. I don't give a codfish what they say. We're bustin' out of here, and I've gotta plan._

Later that night at 8:00...

"Peter, are you sure we sure do this?" Jake asked.

"Don't worry. It'll work perfectly." Peter assured him.

Peter had told everybody his plan on how to escape the prison. Apparently, three of them would distract the soldiers of flying. Kathy had told them the the guards tend to lose the keys to the door very often, so the others would get the keys, Peter would sprinkle dust on them, and they would fly back to LA. It seemed like an easy plan... they hoped it was an easy plan.

"Alright. Jake, Tori, and I will distract the soldiers, while the rest of you get the keys." Peter explained. Tori felt uneasy about flying. "Um... I don't know, Peter. I'm still learning how to fly." she whimpered timidly. Jake gave sure an assuring grin. "Don't worry, Tori. You'll do great. If it'll make you feel better, I'll hold your hand." Tori smiled, and Jake took her hand into his, causing Peter smirk. Jake noticed it and shot Peter a look that said: "Don't. Say. A. Word."

With that, Peter sprinkled pixie dust on Jake and Tori, and off they flew.

_**We never let a matey**_** down**

Immediately, soldiers saw them. An alarm went off, and soldiers chased after them.

_**And our friends are counting on us**** now**_

"Hey, soldiers!" Peter called to the men in uniforms. "I bet you can't catch us!" The soldiers then started shouting something in the Tubercean language. Jake still had hold of Tori's hand as they flew, making sure he had a firm, but not to hard grip to make sure she didn't let go.

_**Yo heave ho, we land together as a team**_

_**Yo heave ho, and we can do most**__**anything**_

As the three flew around the place, the others were looking for the keys. Beck was the first to spot them. "I found the keys." he told everyone. He walked over to the door, and reached through the bars to grab the keys.

_**What makes a hero? It's the strength to be a friend**_

_**Good friends forever, staying brave until the end**_

"Good job, baby." Jade congratulated her boyfriend by giving him a kiss. Beck blushed a bit. All he did was find some keys. But oh well, what the hay? At least they'll be able to get out of the prison. Peter, Jake, and Tori were still flying. Tori was getting a little sick from going in so many loops, but with Jake holding hands with her, it prevented her from throwing up at all.

_**So if the wind should blow and howl**_

_**or if a dragon starts to growl**_

Suddenly, Peter did a dive loop downwards, and Jake did the same, but not before telling Tori to hang on tight. Tori screamed as they went down, and passed several soldiers who tried to catch them, but weren't fast enough.

_**Yo heave ho, we never have to stand alone**_

_**Yo heave ho, steady on and here we go**_

Meanwhile, the others were running down the halls of the hotel/palace. They were trying to find a way to their rooms. "Yay! We're free!" Cat cheered. "We're not free yet, Cat." Robbie reminded her. "We have to get out of this place for good." Cat giggled. "Oh yeah..." Little did they know, was that some someone would be waiting for them, just around the corner.

**What makes a hero**, _**it's the strength to be a friend**_

_**Good friends forever, staying brave until the end**_

After a while, Peter, Jake, and Tori decided to stop flying to catch their breath, floating in mid air. "Wow... that was quite a flight." Tori said. "Hey! That rhymed." she chuckled. Jake and Peter grinned. They had done their job of distracting the soldiers. "Good friends, forever." Peter said as he high fived Jake.

_**Good friends forever, staying brave until the end.**_

All of a sudden, a net shot out from nowhere, and trapped the three, causing them to crash into the arms of a few soldiers. Peter held Jake and Tori together protectively as the soldiers brought them inside. Once there, they were face to face with the queen, Kathy, and their friends, who had been caught by the soldiers. The queen glared at them. "So you tried to escape. Didn't Kathy tell you the consequences?"

"We didn't have a choice!" Peter snapped. "We had to get out. You need to know that we didn't steal the jewels. We're innocent. We really are!" The queen's glare darkened. "I still don't believe you. Guards! Take them all away to be executed at once!"

The second they heard 'executed', the gang struggled to get away from the soldiers, but the men were strong as they dragged away the kids. Cat and Cubby both immediately started to cry of fear. Jade was close to crying, but tried to fight it. Trina begged for them to spare Tori. Izzy begged for them to spare Cubby. The rest were just protesting. As soon as they were gone, Kathy turned to her aunt with tears in her eyes. "Aunt Katrina, please! They're innocent, they really are!" she begged. "Please don't do this to them."

The queen looked at her niece with sorrow. "I'm sorry, Katherine, but they just seemed like suspects. I'm truly sorry." But Kathy had already started to running down the hall, sobbing. The queen looked on with sadness until a short man came up to her the give her some news.

Meanwhile...

The soldiers were trying to chain a struggling Jake to a table, while a man in black clothing, who was also wearing a mask, was standing next to them, with an axe in hand. The gang had been pulled into a dimly lit room for execution. Jake was chosen to go first while the others were forced to watch this, and it would be hard for them. Especially Tori, who was now sobbing.

"Please, try to reconsider." Jake begged. "I'm sure we can sort this out another way." Unfortunately, the soldiers managed to chain him to the table, face down. "Sorry, kids." said one of them. "Queens orders." With that, the soldiers back away from Jake, who now had tears of his own streaming down his cheeks. He looked over to the others, and was heartbroken to see them in fear. Izzy and Cubby were crying while Peter held them close. Beck held Jade, who finally broke down, while Robbie held Cat, who was wailing. Trina held a sobbing Tori while Andre held them both.

It shattered Jake's heart the most when he saw Tori's tears falling to the floor. He knew that she would be really grieving once he was dead. But then again, the rest of them would be executed too, so he would see her in heaven. But he probably would never tell her how he felt about her when they were alive.

He felt the blade of the axe touch the back of his neck, making him winced. He looked over at Tori, who was looking at him with teary eyes. "I'm sorry." he mouthed, and she mouthed back "It's okay..."

The executor raised the axe, causing Tori to look away, as so did the others, not wanting to see them at all. Jake closed his eyes, waiting for the axe to cut through his neck, ending his life. But before the executor could bring the axe down...

"Wait! Wait!" yelled a voice. Everybody, including Jake, turned to the door to see Kathy, the queen, and another lady standing by the door. "Do not execute those children!' the queen ordered. The soldiers were confused. "But your majesty, you requested that-"

"Forget what I said." The queen snapped. "For I have found out that the children are innocent."

When they were that, the kids cheered of joy. "Finally, you've realized that!" Jade exclaimed sarcastically.

"But wait. How did you found out?" Tori asked out of curiosity. "Well, it's turns out there was a mix up with the jewels." Kathy answered. "When we ordered the jewels, we were unaware of the fact that the jewels we got were the jewels for a rich woman. And when you performed, someone had came and took the jewels without you or any of us even knowing."

While the group was relieved that they were innocent as proven, they couldn't believe that it all started because of a mix up. "Luckily, we managed to get hold of the _real _jewels." said Violet, the woman that was with the queen and Kathy. With that, she opened a suitcase to reveal the jewels, which were even prettier then the mix up jewels.

"Now... I am very sorry for accusing you." The queen apologized to the kids. "Let's hope that never happens again. And since you are innocent, I will release you from prison." The kids cheered again, happy that they were going to live and be released from prison. "Release the boy." The queen ordered. The soldier did as they were told, and when Jake hopped down from the table, Tori hugged him. "I'm so glad you weren't decapitated." she whispered, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Jake blushed a bit, which Peter saw.

Jake noticed Peter's smirk and glared at the redheaded boy. "But Aunt Katrina." Kathy asked. "Now that we've found the jewels. Who will be crowned the new queen of Tuberca?"

The queen smiled at her niece. "Oh, I think you'll find out soon...

The next day...

"People of Tuberca! The jewels for the new Tubercean queen have been found." the announcer announced in the auditorium full of people. Jake, Tori, and their friends were on stage behind the curtains, listening for the name of the new queen. They were now wearing glittered shirts and dress, requested once again by Kathy.

"I wonder who it could be..." Tori whispered.

"Well, we just have to wait and see." Jake whispered back.

"And so... we shall crown our new queen. All hail Queen Katherine!"

The gang was surprised. Kathy was the new queen. The popped their heads of the curtain to see Kathy walking up to the throne and sitting in it. It was clear that she was surprised as well. She smiled as a soldier put the tiara on her head (although they referred to it as a crown), and placed the jewelry on her. The crowd cheered and bowed for their knew queen. "Now, let's celebrate this moment with some music from Jake, Tori, and their friends from LA and Never Land."

With that, the curtain were pulled back, and the gang along with some back up dancers, were standing in certain positions. In order from left to right: Beck, Peter, Andre, Jake, Izzy, Trina, Tori, Cat, Jade, Andre, Robbie and Cubby. Most of the boys were in the back while the girls stood up front and center. The back up dancers were behind them.

"Hello, people of Tuberca." Tori greeted. "We dedicate this performance to you, and your new queen."

The crowed clapped again. With that, music started. The gang started to dance on how they practiced, while the crowded grooved to the music, including Queen Kathy. Not long after the music started. Tori began to sing.

_**Tori: Ohhhhhh**_  
_**Let me tell you now**_  
_**Ohhhh**_  
_**(Ohhhh)**_

_**When I had you to myself I didn't want you around**_  
_**Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd**_  
_**But someone picked you from the bunch**_  
_**One glance was all it took**_  
_**Now it's much too late for me to take a second look**_

_**Tori: Oh baby give me one more chance**_  
_**All: (show you that I love you)**_  
_**Tori: Won't you please let me**_  
_**All: (back to your heart)**_  
_**Tori: Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go**_  
_**All: (let you go baby)**_  
_**Tori: But now since I see you in his arms**_  
_**All: (I want you back)**_  
_**Tori: Yes I do now**_  
_**All: (I want you back)**_  
_**Tori: Ooh ooh baby**_  
_**All: (I want you back)**_  
_**Tori: Ya ya ya ya**_  
_**All: (I want you back)**_  
_**Tori: Na na na na**_

_**Tori: Tryin' to live without your love**_  
_**Is one long sleepless night**_  
_**Let me show you girl**_  
_**That I know wrong from right**_  
_**Every street you walk on**_  
_**I leave tear stains on the ground**_  
_**Following the girl**_  
_**I didn't even want around**_  
_**Let me tell you now**_

_**Tori: Oh baby all I need is one more chance**_  
_**All: (show you that I love you)**_  
_**Tori: Won't you please let me**_  
_**All: (back to your heart)**_  
_**Tori: Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go **_

_**All**__**: (let you go baby)**_

_**Tori: But now since I see you in his arms**_  
_**Uh-huh**_  
_**A buh buh buh buh [2 times]**_  
_**Cat: All I want**_  
_**A buh buh buh buh**_  
_**Cat: All I need**_  
_**A buh buh buh buh**_  
_**Cat: All I want**_  
_**A buh buh buh buh**_  
_**Cat: All I need**_

_**Andre: Oh! Just one more chance, to show you that I love you**_

_**Andre:**__**Baby,**_

_**Cat: (Baby)**_

_**Andre: Baby**_

_**Cat: (Baby!) (Ohh)**_

_**All: (I want you back)**_  
_**Jade: Forget what happened then**_  
_**(I want you back)**_

_**Andre: Laugh and live again**_  
_**Tori: Oh baby I was blind to let you go**_  
_**But now since I see you in his arms**_  
_**All: (I want you back)**_

_**Jade: Spare me of this cause**_

_**All: (I want you back)**_

_**Andre: And give me back what I lost**_  
_**Tori: Oh baby I need one more chance ha**_  
_**I tell ya that I love you**_

_**Andre: Baby**_

_**Cat: (Oh!)**_

_**Andre: Baby**_

_**Cat: (Oh!)**_

_**Andre: Baby**_

_**All: I want you back  
**_

_****__**I want you back **_

_****__**I want you back **_

_****__**I want you back **_

_****__**I want you back**_

When the gang finished the song with there own little pose, the crowd roared with applause's and cheering, especially Kathy. The group bowed. They were happy to sing for there friend... the new queen.

The next day...

The gang was in theirs rooms, packing. They were getting ready to leave back to LA. "Do we really have to go. I kinda like it here." Cat whined. "Yeah, it wasn't the best all week vacation. But it was worth." Trina replied. "Well, aside from going to prison and nearly being ambushed by crazy men, I kind of had a good time." Izzy spoke up. "Yeah, it was a little fun." Jade admitted. "It sure was." Tori also admitted

In the boys room...

"You know, I actually had a nice time here." said Andre as the boys started to pack. "I agree." Beck added. "Me too." Robbie. "It was a lot better than Yerba." The boys nodded their heads at that statement. Jake, who had finished packing long ago, was looking at the window. He was glad that they would finally go home, but he knew the disadvantages of that. "While I'm glad that we're going home, but I have to face _him _again." he sighed. The other boys knew who he was talking about, but they dared not to say _his _name.

Peter flew into the room. "The girls are ready? How about you?" he asked. The boys nodded, and followed Peter out of the room, and into the lobby where the girls were waiting. "Took you long enough." Jade said as she walked over to Beck. "I'm gonna miss Tuberca... a little." Tori sigh as Kathy, who was now wearing a beautiful orange dress, along with her new jewels, walked over to them. "Oh I wish you didn't have to leave so soon." she said before she gave Peter a nibble on his neck, in which he chuckled.

Kathy kneeled down to Jake, who took her hand and kissed it. Kathy giggled, and in response, bit his neck again, only harder than before.

"OWWWW! Jake hollered. Kathy drew back in surprise. "Oh I'm so sorry! I've got to remember to be more careful." Jake grinned while rubbing his neck. "Oh, it's okay, Kathy- oh! I mean... your majesty."

Kathy giggled once more as the gang bowed to her. She bowed back and the soldiers escorted them outside.

"Ready?" Peter asked everybody for assurance. They nodded there heads. "It's a long way home. Give us your best shot, Iz." As if on cue, Izzy threw pixie dust on everybody, and they started to float. As soon as they got higher, they started to wave at the people of Tuberca below.

"Goodbye! Goodbye!" Kathy shouted at them. She looked to her right to see her aunt waving as well. "Aren't they so nice, Aunt Katrina?" she asked. Her aunt smiled. "They sure are, Katherine. They sure are."

Peter let out a rooster crow, and the gang set off home... to LA.

**And that was the Tuberca arc. Did you like it? I hope you did. Next chapter, you'll see what they do when they get home. This is the longest freaking chapter I have ever done for any of my stories. Also, I got the 'making pixie dust' idea from a Disneyland video on YouTube. Peter Pan was showing some kids how to make pixie dust, and I think he used some berries from the tree. I can't remember since it's been long since I've seen that video and I can't find it anywhere. ****Anyways, I'll be working on the next chapter for 'Nightmares of the Wrath' and I'll post it up on the day of the new JATNLP episode 'Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle' which will premiere this Friday (I'll try to). Until then, I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review. Thank you.**


	21. Chapter 21: Back in LA

**Hey guys! How are you guys? I'm here again with another chapter for 'Jake & Tori Stories'! This is where they get back to LA and we see the Victorious gangs siblings again, including Jade and Beck's. Also, there'll be a new JATNLP episodes coming up on Friday. They're called: 'Pirate Pals' and 'Treasurefalls'. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though I do own some of the characters that you won't recognize.**

Chapter 21: Back in LA

It didn't take long for the gang to get back to LA. As soon as they did, Tori's friends set off home to unpack, but not before thanking Peter for offering them an... okay trip on an island.

"You know... I'm having a good vacation so far..." Jake told Tori. "I know I can still count on you to give me the best vacation yet."

Tori smiled. She knew she still had to tell him something. Actually, two things. One, she was going to tell him about those special friends. And two, she needed to tell him how she felt about him. She decided to tell him about the friends first... "Jake..." Tori started. "I know a few friends who like to have adventures..." Jake turned to the teen with interest. "Really? Who are they?" he asked. Tori grinned. "Well, some of them are about eight-years-old, one is six, and two are about your age. They really like having fun, and you're sure to enjoy them..."

Jake was delighted to know that Tori was going to make this vacation even better. He hugged her. "Thanks, Tori. You're the best..." Tori giggled. "Aw, it was nothing..."

With Jade and Beck...

"Well, that wasn't the best all week trip, but it was better than Yerba." Jade stated and she and Beck walked towards Beck's RV.

"Yeah, But I had a bit of a good time in Tuberca, aside from being thrown in prison, and nearly killed." Beck replied.

As soon as they reached the RV, Beck unlocked it, and they walked inside. Doing so, they were greeted by two kids. A boy and a girl.

"SURPRISE!" They shouted. The girl was Beck's fourteen-year-old sister Bethany. She was almost a duplicate of her brother, except younger... and a girl. She had short brown wavy hair that was just as fluffy as her brothers. The boy was Jade's thirteen-year-old brother Jacob, of 'Jake' for short. He had brownish-blond hair, and was a shy boy. "We wanted to surprise you when you got back from your trip." said Bethany. Jacob nodded in agreement.

While Beck was grateful, Jade could really care less. "Wow. Thanks, guys." Beck said as he hugged his sister. Jade rolled her eyes. "We were gone for a week. Not a month." she sighed. "But we really missed you..." Jacob stated in a small voice. As much as Jade hated to admit it, she really did care for her brother, so she hugged him as well. "We also have some cake for you as well." Bethany pointed to a small chocolate round cake. Beck and Jade grinned.

They sure had great siblings.

With Robbie...

"Man, it sure is great to be home..." Rex sighed as Robbie set him down on his bed. "Yeah, it is." Robbie agreed.

"ROBBIE! I finally found my phone." Ramona announced as she walked into his room, waving her phone in her hand. Robbie grinned. "That's great, sis. Where did you find it?" Ramona glared at him. "Your room..."

Robbie's eyes widened when she said that. He chuckled nervously. "Wow... what a coincidence..."

Ramona rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Don't play dumb with me, Rob. How did it get in your room?"

"Oh well... I guess I must've confused your phone for mine again..."

"Really?! Robbie, that's like the sixth time you've done that."

Robbie felt ashamed. "Sorry..." he muttered. His sister adjusted her glasses, and hugged her brother. "Aw, it's okay. I just glad that you're back from your trip." Robbie hugged his sister back. "And I'm glad to see you again."

With Andre...

"Andre! You're back!" exclaimed the twins as they ran up to Andre and hugged him. "Did you have a good time?" Andrew asked. Andre nodded. "Sort of... but it was nice... Anyways, I have a surprise for both of you. Close your eyes."

Andrew and Andros did as told, and Andre pulled out four tickets from his pockets and waved them in front of the twins. "Alright, you can open your eyes now."

The twins did so, and saw the tickets. They're were surprised. "Wow, Andre! You're gonna take us to Disneyland?" Andros asked. Andre nodded, and the boys started to jump around in excitement. "Yeah, and it's gonna be for six days... just the four of us. Including grandma."

"But won't grandma be afraid of all the characters there?" Andros asked.

Andre shrugged. "She can just stay at the hotel..."

The twins hugged their older brother again. "Andre, you're the best..." the twins said in unison. Andre grinned. "Thanks, guys..."

With Cat...

"CAT'S BACK! CAT'S BACK! CAT'S BACK! CAT'S BACK!" Charlie and Carrie shouted as they saw their older sister come through the door. They quickly ran up to her and hugged her rather tightly. Cat giggled. "Yeah! I'm back!"

"So how was it?" Carrie asked, her curly brown hair hanging loosely on her shoulders.

Cat started to explain.

"Well, Tuberca wasn't a very clean island. It wasn't how we expected it to be. It looked really gross. And then there was this man that kept attacking us for no reason. Then, the queen of Tuberca was celebrating her last day as queen, so her niece Kathy, who looked exactly like Trina, asked us to sing for the queen. So we did, and afterward, the new jewels for the queen were gone. The queen accused us all of stealing the jewels, so she put us in prison. We tried to escape but she caught us, and sent us all to be killed. But before we got our heads chopped off, we were deemed innocent, because there was a mix up between the jewels. The jewels they had at first were for someone else, and they took the jewels back. The queen let us out of prison and we sung again for the new queen, with happened to be Kathy. Now, Tuberca is in order again, and we all lived happily ever after. The end."

Charlie and Carrie were both amazed at Cat's story about the trip. They too had the same bubbly personality as Cat. "That's amazing, Cat." said Charlie. Cat smiled brightly. "Thanks guys. I hope you didn't miss me too much."

"Yeah... not too much. But we still missed you..." Carrie said in a small voice.

Cat giggled. "I missed you guys too..."

At the Vega house...

"You know, I going to take a walk around town..." Jake told everyone once they were situated. "Okay, but don't stay out too long..." Tori said in a worried voice. Jake grinned. "Don't worry, Tori. I'll be back..."

With that, Jake walked out the door, gently closing it behind him. Tori had hoped that he would come back soon, so she could tell him that 'other' thing she needed to tell him... _I have to tell him soon. _She thought. _I have to tell him about these feelings before someone finds out._

Little did Tori know, was that Jake wanted to tell her something as well. He still had that certain feeling that he was in love with her, but he still tried to deny it. _I have to tell her soon. _He thought. _I have to tell her about these feelings before someone finds out._ As he was lost in his thoughts, he bumped into someone. He looked up and growled.

"So... you've decided to show your face again..." Blake hissed. "I thought that you got lost somewhere... where have you been?"

"None of your business." Jake replied. Blake chuckled. "Oh come on... you can tell me..."

Without really think too much, Jake swung his fist at Blake's cheek sending the boy to the ground. Jake snarled. "I don't have to tell you anything, you villainous demon! I want to have a great vacation, and I would appreciated if you would please stayed out of the way." Jake then turned away to leave, until Blake spoke up. "Hey! You can walk away all you want, but I know about your situation..."

"What situation?" Jake asked facing the villain.

Blake smirked, and stood up. "Well duh! Your love situation... with that teenage girl... one Tori Vega by name..."

Jake was livid. It was bad enough that he had to keep this situation a secret from others until further notice, but the fact that somehow Blake found out was even worse. "I'm not in love with Tori Vega." Jake growled. Blake laughed. "Oh come on... you have to be... it's pretty obvious..."

"How obvious?"

"Well. The night I attacked Izzy, I saw the way you looked at her."

"So what? She's a nice girl."

"Jake, I know an 'in love' look when I see it."

"Oh what do you know about love. You don't have a heart."

"The only thing that doesn't have a heart is the devil."

"Yeah, that's exactly what you are!"

"No I'm not, I may be evil, but I have a heart."

"I don't think so."

"You don't have to believe it, but I know that _you _have a heart... because it's begging for Tori..."

"Shut up..."

"It's just waiting for her heart. You're falling for her, Jake..."

"_Shut. Up."_

"You don't have to hide it."

"SHUT UP!"

"Just admit it!"

"_SHUT! UP!_"

"You love Tori!"

"GOSH DARN IT, BLAKE! JUST _**SHUT**_** _UP_!**" Jake shouted at the top of his lungs. This caught the attention of many people who were walking by, mostly children, who were watching carefully, wondering if the two boys were going to fight. Jake continued to glare at the evil pirate boy standing before him, before turning to leave again. "Please... just stay out of my way... I'm not in love with Tori, and that's final..."

Blake could've sworn that he saw tears in the corner of Jake's eyes before he left. The villain smirked, knowing that Jake really did have a thing for Tori, and he was gonna find a way to expose it to her...

Just as soon as Jake as far away from Blake as possible, he began to run back to Tori's house. Tears were rolling down his red cheeks. He couldn't believe that Blake found out about his situation. He was obviously spying on them on the night of Izzy's attack. Jake hated to admit it, he couldn't help but feel that Blake was right. He _was _in love with Tori, but he still kept denying himself. _Am I really in love with Tori? I can't be. I just can't. But I have to tell her about this. When I get home, I'm telling her that very minute... but we have to keep it from the others until further notice._

Meanwhile at the Vega residence...

Trina was getting herself a soda while the Never Crew were upstairs playing a game in the girls room. Tori was sitting on the couch, waiting anxiously for Jake to return. Every now and then, she would look at her phone to check the time. _Oh come one, Tori. _She thought to herself. _He's only been gone for ten minutes, it hasn't been that long. Am I really in love with Jake? I can't be. I just can't be. But I have to tell him about this. When he get's home, I'm very him that very minute... but we have to keep it from the others until further notice._

Tori was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear the door open and close. She looked up to see Jake sitting beside her, looking distraught. "Oh, hi Jake... I didn't hear you come in..." Tori greeted. "How was your walk?" Jake sighed. "It was a disaster..." he started off slowly. "It was okay at first, but guess... just _guess _who I bumped into..."

It didn't take Tori long to realize who he was talking about. "Blake?" she asked. Jake nodded miserably. "What happened?"

Jake turned away a bit. "I don't wanna talk about it..." he muttered. Tori put an arm around his shoulder. "You know that talking will make you feel better..." Jake frowned, but spoke anyway. "Well, first he wanted to know where we were all week. I told him it was none of his business, but he still kept pushing the issue. So... I punched him and told him to stay out of the way of our vacation... and then he told me... that he knew about a... love situation that I have..."

There it was.

Tori was confused. "Love situation? What do you mean..."

Jake took a deep breath. _Well. Here goes nothing._

"Well..." he started. "I have these certain feelings for someone... I'm in love with her, but I try to deny it."

"You do?" Tori asked. "Who is she?" Even when Tori asked that, she had a feeling that she knew who Jake was talking about.

"Yeah, she's really nice, really smart, and has a great singing voice..." Jake continued. Tori could tell that this girl was a lot like herself. She was a very nice girl, and was smart, and she does have a great singing voice. "And, she's always willing to help others..." That was true also about Tori. "Jake... I have something that I need to tell you... I have some certain feeling about someone too... I'm in love with him, but I keep denying it, as well."

Jake was at first dumbfounded, but was glad that Tori understood how he felt right now. "So who is he?"

Tori began to describe the person. "Well, he's really sweet. Very kind, and a gentlemen. He also always willing to help others, and he happens to love adventure..." Jake could tell that this person was just like him in every way, but he had a feeling who the person was.

"So... Jake, who is the person you're in love with?"

"Why don't you go first? Ladies first."

"You know, how about we say it at the same time to be fair?"

"Okay."

With that, Jake took both of Tori's hands, and squeezed them gently. Tori giggled a bit, and they both spoke at the same time.

"Jake..."

"Tori..."

"I love-"

Both were interrupted when the door bell rang. Trina immediately ran down stairs to answer it. "The pizza's here." She announced as she open the door. Jake and Tori were both frustrated. _Darn it! I was so close. Sigh, I guess I'll have to wait a little longer... _The two of them thought at the same time.

"I'll... tell you some other time..." Jake quickly told Tori.

"You too..." she responded.

"Tell each other what?" Trina asked, when she happened to hear them.

"Nothing!" the pirate and teen said quickly.

**Well... it's looks like Jake and Tori were very close to telling each other about their 'certain' feeling for each other. How long do you think it'll be before they finally have the chance to tell each other? Tell me in a review. Also, what do you think of the little moments between Tori's friends and their sibling? Remember, they are MY OC's. See you guys later, and review please. Thank you.**


	22. Chapter 22: Trina's discovery

**Hey guys. We're getting closer and closer to the new ep of JATNLP this Friday. I'm so exciting for a teenager. Don't worry, 'Nightmares of the Wrath' will be updated soon... whenever that is. I don't think I can ever PM again... :( Anyways, in this chapter Trina finds out something shocking about herself, and she tells Tori. A sister relationship chapter that I'm sure you'll like. And to make this clear, this fanfic will not just focus on Jake and Tori, everybody else will get their own plot lines that will last like two to three chapters or carry along with the main plot (Jake and Tori's plot)**

**Also, to make this clear, Summer had already started in Never Land, but it hasn't in the real world yet. This chapter takes place a few days before summer officially begins. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though I do own some of the characters that you won't recognize.**

Chapter 22: Trina's discovery

It had been a week since the gang had made it back from Tuberca, and a week since Jake's latest encounter with Blake. Cat's birthday was coming up and she would be seventeen. Because of this, everybody was busy to buy Cat some great birthday presents. One day while Cat was playing with the Never Crew at Tori's house, the rest of the gang were at Walmart picking up some supplies since they were throwing a surprise party for the red head.

Everybody had a certain thing to get. Beck and Jade both picked out pink streamers, Robbie picked out pink noise makers, Andre picked out pink paper plates and cups, and Tori had gotten pink party hats. They knew how much Cat loved pink so they figured that a pink-themed party would be fitting for her. (Much to Jade's disgust)

Trina was the one who chose to get the cake, but before she did so, she walked over to the pharmacy area. Lately, Trina had been feeling a bit strange. And by 'strange' we mean, vomiting in the morning, stomach cramps, and all that. This had been starting ever since after the night of a graduation party she had attended. While Trina refused to believe that what was causing this was true, she still picked up a rectangular box off the shelf, just checking to make sure that _it _wasn't the case with her.

She had to make sure that nobody sees the box, or else she'll get a lot of questions. Mostly from Tori. Trina hid the box in her purse. She was planning to buy it, but she just didn't want anybody, especially Tori, to know about it. When she started the morning illnesses, she and her family figured that it was just a stomach flu. When the cramps came along, she just simply shrugged it off as nothing.

Finally, she made it to the cake area. After asking one the employees to put 'Happy Birthday Cat' on a rectangular bubble gum pink colored pink, she quickly rushed to the check out center to pay for the cake and the contents inside the small box. After doing that, she hurried towards her car and got in, waiting for Tori and her friends to arrived.

"When I get home, I'll have to figure out if it's true. It can't be true. If it is, my life's over..." Trina thought out loud. _That _couldn't be the case with her. She couldn't have done _it _with her boyfriend, Sean. Sean Rein was the son of a famous movie producer. He first met Trina at graduation and asked her to the graduation party that another friend was hosting. Trina accepted, and after that, they started dating. She couldn't remember much from the party, besides dancing with Sean, but that was about it.

_I don't see why I can't remember much from the party. _She thought. _All I do remember was dancing with Sean. Did someone spike our drinks and we got drunk and passed out? Well, if that's the case then, damn that person._ She stared at the box in her hand. _I just checking to make sure that __**it **__isn't the case with me._

The eighteen-year-old was snapped out of her thoughts when Tori opened the trunk door to put the party supplies in. "Hey, Trina." She greeted. "I see you got the cake. It looks real good. Cat'll love it. We also managed to pick up a few presents too."

Trina nodded as she put the box away, hiding it from Tori. The others had drove their own vehicles, with Jade, of course, riding with Beck. They would each hide the supplies and presents at their homes so Cat wouldn't see them. As soon as Tori finished, she got in the passengers seat, and the sisters drove back home. They figured that they needed to keep the party supplies in the car until it's time for the party.

As soon as the girls had gotten to the house, Trina rushed into the house and upstairs to the bathroom, but not before waving to the Never Crew and Cat, who had just finished a game of hide and seek. As Trina walked into the bathroom and locked the door, she took the content of the box out and stared at it. A white stick. Trina read over the instructions, for she had no idea how to use these things. After doing so, she removed the cap of the stick.

_Well. _She thought. _Here goes nothing..._

Back downstairs...

Cat receives a text from her mother. "Oh my god!" she exclaims. "I gotta get home. My brother's painting himself again. Bye!" With that, she grabbed her purse and left. The Never Crew bid her goodbye. "Guys, did you see Trina rush in the house?" Tori asked.

"Yeah." Jake answered. "I wonder what's her rush..."

"She probably had to use the bathroom. As a matter of fact, she has acting a bit strange lately. Have you noticed?"

The Never Crew shook their heads. They haven't really noticed any sort of changes with Trina. To them, she was still the sassy, but caring girl. But for Tori, she knew that something was up, since she actually knew about the morning illnesses and stomach cramps. But like Trina, she also issumed that she just had the stomach flu and the cramps were just... well cramps. After about another minute, Tori walked upstairs to check up on her sister. She looked in her room, but it was empty, so she decided to check the bathroom. Before she opened the door, she heard sobbing on the other side.

"Trina..." Tori called softly, lightly knocking on the door. The only response was more sobbing and sniffling. Tori was even more worried than before. Why is Trina crying? What was going on? Tori knew she had to find out. "Trina... can I come in?" she asked. "T-T-T-The d-d-d-door's l-l-l-l-l-locked..." Trina stuttered through her sobs. Tori sighed. "Well, can you unlock it, please."

It wasn't long before Tori heard a click of the lock. She thanked her sister before opening the door. On the other side was Trina, who had curled back up beside the toilet, her tears causing her make up to stain her cheeks. It saddened Tori to see her sister like this, and figure it was best to comfort her. So Tori sat beside her sister and hugged her. "Aw, Tri. What's wrong?" Tori asked softly. Trina sniffed, before talking. "I-I-If I t-t-told y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-you'd b-b-b-be s-s-s-s-shocked, w-w-w-wouldn't y-y-you?"

Tori was confused. Shock? Why would she be shocked? "Um... what is it that I'm supposed to find shocking?" She asked. Trina took a deep breath, before answering.

"I just found out something about myself..."

"Okay... what is it...?" Tori urged.

Trina continued to sob. "No! I can't! You wouldn't understand."

Tori grinned. "It's okay, Trina. I'll understand. You can tell me..."

Trina looked at her sister for reassurance, before taking another deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

Tori gasped. Now this definitely shocked her. Trina, her sister, her sassy, attention loving sister, who was only eighteen, was going to be a mother? Tori didn't know how to feel about this. Should she be mad? Should she be upset? This was such shocking news to her. "Um... wow, Trina. This is pretty shocking..." Tori said after a moment of silence. "How long have you know this."

"I just found out today." Trina replied, reaching to the counter to grab the white stick. "I picked one of these up when we were at Walmart getting supplies for Cat's party." Tori was even more shocked when she saw the stick. It was a pregnancy test. An it had a plus that means that the woman is pregnant. "Trina are you sure that's correct? It could be wrong."

"I'm positive, Tori." Trina sobbed. "You know how I've been having those illness and stomach cramps. Those are both signs of pregnancy. Dang it, I didn't I realized that before. I should have caught on..."

"Trina, just calm down okay." Tori assured her. "It's gonna be alright, okay? We'll get through this..."

"But what are Mom and Dad gonna say?" Trina asked. Tori shrugged. "I don't know, but let's hope they they won't be too upset. You're eighteen, so you're technically an adult." Trina wiped away her tears. "But I haven't even started college yet."

"I'm pretty sure that your professors will understand..."

"I hope they do..."

"Don't worry Trina, it'll be alright... we'll get through this... but also you planning on telling Jake and his pals?"

"Maybe not right away. You know, I can just announce it at Cat's party. What do you think?"

"I don't know, but it would make a nice surprise for a surprise party."

Trina chuckled. She knew that her sister would be there to support her in every step of her pregnancy. Then she had another thought on her. How long has she been pregnant. And more importantly: who was the father? "Tori..." Trina started. "Do you remember that party I went to?"

Tori nodded. "Yeah, that graduation party. You said that you don't remember much. Only thing that you do remember was dancing with your boyfriend, Sean."

"That's right. Do you think it's possible that... we somehow had gotten drunk and... you know..."

Tori thought about this. If Trina really did _it _with Sean, then that means that she was pregnant for about a month, since the party was three weeks ago, not long before Jake and his friends arrived, and it was almost the end of June. "Are you sure that Sean may be the father?" Trina. "I don't know. But I have to find out soon. I know it's too late for an abortion, so I'm gonna keep the baby. I want to anyways. If the baby is Sean's, I want him or her to have his eyes, and my looks. Tori laughed. She knew how Trina always wanted her child to look just like her.

"Let's hope that your baby can sing too." Trina smiled. "Yeah! I want my child to be as talented as me!" Tori rolled her eyes. If the baby was going to be a mini Trina, then uh oh. Tori then realized another thing. If Trina was going to have a baby, and that means that Tori was going to be an aunt. "An aunt..." Tori sighed. "I'm gonna be an aunt..."

The sisters helped each other off the floor. Trina wrapped up the pregnancy test, and threw it in the trashcan, making sure that it can't be seen. They walked out of the bathroom, and back downstairs, where the Never Crew were once again, playing a game.

"Is everything alright?" Jake asked.

Tori and Trina grinned. "Everything's just fine." Tori replied. "In fact, we... er, Trina have a bit of a surprise for you guys, but we won't tell until Cat's party."

**GASP! Trina's pregnant. I bet some of you saw it coming, didn't you? I know this a strange turn on this story, but don't worry. It won't get in the way of the main plot. It might just carry on with it, though. So, who do you think is the father of Trina's baby. Do you think it's her boyfriend, or someone else? Tell me in a review. Also, how do you think everybody else will react when Trina tells them the news? Well, that's it for this chapter. I'll update 'Nightmares of the Wrath as soon as I can. Until then, I'll see you later, and don't forget to review please. Thank you.**

**PS: I've put up a poll on what do you think the gender of Trina's baby should be. Check it out!**


	23. Chapter 23: Cat meets Blake

**Hi guys! I got another chapter for this fabulous fanfiction. This is where Cat meets Blake for the first time, and I'll tell you, you'll find their meeting very similar to another sort of meeting in another type of show. Anyways, have you guys thought of using Plot 1 of 'What Makes a Hero' yet, since I'm planning on doing Plot 2? Tell me in a review if you want to attempt it or not. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though I do own the characters that you won't recognize.**

Chapter 23: Cat meets Blake

Cat was riding her pink bicycle down the street, with Cubby sitting behind her. She had invited him to ride with her and he agreed. He had to admit, she was a good at riding her bike. "So Cubby, where did you come from?" Cat asked. "Well, Never Land of course." was the boys response.

"No, I meant _before _you lived in Never Land."

"Oh... well... I don't exactly remember..."

"Oh..."

Just as they reached the end of the street, they heard two kids calling for someone. The boy had brown hair, and the girl had brown hair as well, but it was curly. "Dover! Where are you?" called the girl. "Come out where ever you are." called the boy.

"Brandon, we're never gonna find him."

"Don't worry, Hailey. We'll find him. He has to be somewhere."

Cat and Cubby exchanged looks. It was obvious that these two kids were worried about the person they were looking for, and were about to go over to where the kids the standing until someone else did so. "Hey! Can you help us find our dog?" Hailey asked. Only Cubby could recognize that person.

"Why would I help you?" Blake asked, not really wanting to help the kids. "Come on. Please?" Brandon pleaded, and Hailey joined in. Blake tried to argue with them until he finally gave in. "Alright! Alright! I help you find your stupid dog." The kids cheered. Cat was confused. Was that the person that Jake had been talking about? "Is that Blake?" she asked Cubby, who nodded. They watched as Blake looked into the garbage, to hear barking. "Hey, I think I found him." he called.

Brandon and Hailey ran over to the garbage bin, and watched as the evil pirate boy climbed in. After a few seconds, he held up a small white dog. The kids were grateful. "Dover!" Hailey exclaimed, taking the puppy. "How did you get in there?" Blake rolled his eyes. "I hope that was a rhetorical question." he groaned.

"Hey thanks for finding him." said Brandon.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. Just get out of my sight."

With that, the siblings left, with Brandon whispered to his sister. "I think he woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Cat was amazed at how Blake helped those kids. "This reminds me of when I help two boys find their cat. But I got taken by a garbage truck, but Sam from 'iCarly' helped me, and now we're living together in an apartment. Though I had been visiting my parents for a while-" She stopped her sentence when she a saw a garbage truck pick up the garbage bin that Blake was in, and dump the trash in-Blake included.

"Oh my god! I've gotta help him. Cubby, watch my bike." she told the small pirate as she got off her bike and ran after the moving truck. Cubby looked on with worry, hoping that Blake wouldn't be too mad at the redhead. "Be back soon, Cat!" he called out to her. "K K!" she called back as she ran. She wished that the truck wasn't so fast, then she could catch up. Thankfully the truck stopped at the next house. Cat spotted the ladder on the back of the truck. She knew that it lead to the inside of the truck, so without hesitation, she climbed the ladder, and she was now on top.

Keeping her balance, she carefully jumped in the truck, landing safely on some trash bags. It was really smelly, but she tried not to let it get to her. The redhead looked around, until she spotted a body lying on a piled of trash. "Oh! Blake! Blake! Are you okay?" she asked as she made it over to him. Blake opened his eyes to see Cat, jumped, and back away from her, drawing his sword. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"I'm Cat Valentine, and I'm here to rescue you from this truck." she replied.

"Uh, for your information, I don't need any sort of help from a perky girl like you. I can get out of this dumpster myself-"

The villain wasn't able to finish his sentence when more trash covered them. Cat wasn't affected too much by the impact, but she giggled. "It's raining trash... ew, and it's smelly too..." She came out from under the trash, and so did Blake, but something wasn't right. He was hacking and coughing. This made Cat very worried. "Are you okay?" she asked. Blake coughed some more. "No! I've inhaled... I've inhaled... some sort of spice!" he gasped

"Oh, I love spices. My favorite is Cinnamon." Cat said cheerfully, but the cheerfulness quickly resumed back to worry when Blake continued to cough. "You don't understand, you idiot! I... I.. I'm allergic to spices... if I inhaled it... my... my throat will burn... and... and..." he gasped out some more, coughing every now and then. "And what?" Cat asked, knowing that he was trying to say something else.

Blake took a deep breath, before answering... well at least trying to. "And... I'll..." he couldn't even finish that as he fell over. Cat caught him in her arms, and saw that he wasn't awake. Now Cat knew the other thing. Not only did spices make his throat burn, but they also knock him unconscious. "I gotta get him out of here before he smells anymore spices." she whispered. "But how?"

Time break...

"Good thing the truck stopped so I could get out of it." Cat told Cubby as she used leaf blower to dry the still unconscious Blake off, and hoping that it would wake him up. She had asked a nice man to borrow it. "This is how Sam woke me up and dried me off. I hope he wakes up soon."

"You better hope that he isn't too mad with you." Cubby warned her.

"He'll be grateful. I hope he is." She assured him.

After a while, Blake woke up, but Cat still was blowing air in his face. "Will you _**STOP**_that?!" He growled, snatching the leaf blower from him, and throwing it far over his shoulder, hoping that it would hit someone. "Sorry." Cat said quietly, and then she hugged him as he stood up, much to his displeasure. "I'm glad that you're okay. Even if you are as evil, cruel, and mean as Jake describes you to be. I believe this is the first time that we've met and you're probably wanting to thank me right now for rescuing you from the garbage truck. It wasn't easy, but I managed to get out of there while the truck had stopped. I glad that we're both okay and weren't crushed or anything-"**  
**

"_**SHUT UP!"**_Blake shouted. "You TALK too much! And let me go! I'm _**not**_a hugger!"

Cat squeaked, and did as told. "Sorry. I got carried away." she giggled. Blake groaned. He just knew this girl for about ten minutes, and he did NOT like her at all. "Blake, could you be a little nicer?" Cubby asked. "She saved your life, you know." The evil pirate boy shot Cubby a death glare, before looking up at Cat. He suppose he should be thankful for once, though he was not one to be thankful. So, he reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a gold doubloon, and gave it to Cat. "Thanks, Kitten." he said quietly. Cat was delighted to get a gold doubloon as a reward, and that he called her 'Kitten'.

"Thank you, Blake." she said gratefully. Blake could help but grin a bit. _Well, she made seem like a retard, but I have to admit; She is kinda cute. Key word: Kinda. Man! I REEK! I just hope that this girl doesn't offer me a bath of any kind._

"Hey! Since we both smell like trash. How about I take you to my apartment and you can take a shower?" Cat asked hopefully.

Blake groaned. "No." he replied dully.

"Oh come on! I've got some nice smelling shampoo. Let me give you the gift of bathing."

As much as the boy didn't want to get a bath of any sort, he knew that he couldn't stay stinky forever. So reluctantly, he gave in. "Fine. But as soon as I finish bathing, I am _leaving_. Got it?" Cat nodded. "K K! Now, we've just gotta find my apartment."

With that, Cat led the way to where she believe her apartment was, riding her bike, but slowly so the boys could follow her.

"What is wrong with this girl?" Blake asked Cubby quietly so the bubbly girl wouldn't hear.

Cubby shrugged. "I guess she's just a cheerful girl with a cheerful personality."

**Well, that was heroic of Cat to save Blake like that. Do you know who else met the way they did? Tell me in a review. Also, I want to tell you that I wrote this while listening to Big Time Rush songs. This isn't the first time I've done it. Another thing, is that the two kids Brandon and Hailey, they will become recurring characters in this story, along with some more kids you'll see later. Anyways, that's it for this chapter. I'll see you guys later, and review please. Thank you.**


	24. Chapter 24: News friends

**Hi guys! I'm back with a new chapter of 'Jake & Tori Stories. Here is where we (finally) meet the new friends (at least four of them) and Jake and his friends seem to get along with them very find. Also, my birthday is coming up. Saturday to be exact. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though I do own some of the characters that you wont recognize.**

Chapter 24: New friends

"Jake... are you ready to meet the new friends...?" Tori asked.

"Yo ho. I'm ready." Jake answered. Tori smiled, for she knew that Jake would have a great time with these friends. The teen opened the door to let the kids in. The first to walk in was Brandon and Hailey, next was a redheaded boy, and last was an African American boy. "Okay everybody, I would like for you to meet Brandon and Hailey Rodriguez, my cousins, Micheal Suave, and Kevin Windborne."

The four kids waved, and the Never Crew waved back. "It's really nice to meet you." Micheal, the redhead, greeted. "Welcome to LA."

"Yeah, you're gonna have a lot of fun with us..." Kevin, the African America, added.

Tori looked over the kids to see that one was missing. "Hey, where's Jennifer?" she asked. Brandon was the one to answer that. "Oh, she had to get her hair done, but she'll be here soon..." Tori chuckled, for she knew how Jennifer was almost crazy about glamour and everything. She reminded her of Trina a little bit. "Okay... I believe that I should let you guys get to know each other... and while you do that, I'm going out... bye..."

With that, Tori left out the door, closing it behind her. So, it was just the Never Crew and the new friends. "So... what do you guys wanna do first?" Jake asked. The kids looked at each other, until Kevin had an idea. "Let's play 'pirates'!" he suggested. Immediately, everybody agreed. "I'll be the most awesomeness pirate ever lived." Brandon rolled his eyes. "Oh please! You always want to be to best at everything. We're all the best in our own little ways..."

"Brandon's right." Jake added. "We all have something that's good about us, but we may not be the best."

As much as he hated to admit it, Kevin knew that they were right. "Okay! Whatever you say."

Then Hailey had an idea. "I know, we should be super pirates. Who saves the world from evil!" Brandon took a liking to his sister's idea. "That's a great idea. I wanna be a hero."

Soon, everybody started to pitch in to be a hero. But they needed a villain. Who would be the villain?

"Wait a minute! We still need a villain to fight! Since both Tori and Trina are out, one of us will have to be the villain." Jake pointed out. The kids soon realized that Jake was right, and started thinking. Who would be fit the role the most for the villain? The kids soon found there answer when someone let out in villainous laugh. Jake instantly knew who it was, and turn to face Peter, who was smirking. "Well... I guess we have our villain..."

Time break...

The kids spent the rest of the day playing super pirates (And at some points would take it outside), with Peter being the villain. "You'll never stop me, super pirates. For I will rule this house!" Peter cackled. Brandon held out the pretend sword that they made. "In your dreams, foul villain!" he retorted. "We are gonna save this house, and the residents that live here, from you!"

"Oh really?" Peter taunted. "And where exactly are the residents of this house? Hm?"

As if on cue, The Vega sisters walked through the door, smiling as they saw the kids playing. That's when Jake had an idea. "These two fair maidens are the residents of this house." Jake announced. Peter smirked, grabbed a nearby jump rope, and started making a lasso. "Well then... in that case..." Then all of a sudden, he tossed the rope around Tori and Trina, who were shocked. "Hey! What's going on?" Tori asked, almost giggling.

"Why, you girls are my prisoners..." Peter replied in a vicious voice. "And you belong to me, now. You are to work for me from now on, AND I SHALL RULE THIS HOUSE FOREVER! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The girls instantly knew that this was part of the game, so they decided to play along. "Oh no!" Trina exclaimed dramatically. "We are doomed!"

"Who will save us?" Tori asked.

That's when the little 'heroes' sprang into action. "Never fear, girls! We're gonna save you and your house." Kevin declared. With that, Jake, Brandon, Kevin and Micheal charged at Peter, while Izzy and Cubby went to untie Tori and Trina. "Don't worry. We'll get you to safety..." Izzy assured them. Tori smiled. "Oh that's so sweet of you super pirates..." Trina said gratefully.

"Surrender, villain!" Brandon demanded as the boys were engaged in a sword fight with Peter.

"Never!" Peter refused, getting fierce. The boys continued to fight, until Peter managed to swipe all of the boys swords, leaving them unarmed. Peter cackled once more. "Ha! You're all useless. You shall bow down before me. NOW!" Kevin, Brandon, and Micheal were about to give in until Jake had an idea. Seeing the jump rope on the floor, he grabbed and with the help of the other boys, they tossed the rope around Peter, and tightened it.

Peter was shocked, yet fascinated. "Curses! I've been captured!" The super pirates cheered in victory. "Yo ho!" Jake cheered. "Good work, super pirates. We saved the Vega house, and we got ten gold doubloons. Let's grab 'em, and deal with this evil villain."

"You may have run this round, super pirates." Peter hissed. "But I shall have my revenge. Very soon."

"Oh, thank you, super pirates." Tori said thankfully. "You're our heroes." Trina added.

The kids felt really great... and heroic. Tori then got a text. "Oh, guys. It's time for Brandon, Hailey, Micheal, Kevin, and Jennifer to go home." She announced. The kids groaned. They weren't ready to leave yet. But then again, it was getting late. So, the kids and the Never Crew bid their farewells. "We'll be back tomorrow and we'll even more fun." Brandon assured them. Jake smiled as he thought about. It would probably be even better as Brandon made it out to be. "Let's just hope Jennifer can actually make it this time."

Later that night, the crew ate dinner when Tori got another text on her phone.

"Hey guys. Sinjin wants to show us a new invention tomorrow. He wants us to meet him at his house."

The Never Crew was confused. "Who's Sinjin?" Jake asked. Tori grinned. "You'll find out very soon."

**Well, that was a fun playdate. Even though it seemed kind of short. What do you guys think is Sinjins new invention? Tell me in a review your predictions. Well, that's it for this chapter. I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review. Thank you. P.S. We'll find out more about the new friends in future chapters.**


	25. Chapter 25: New invention, new bodies

**Hi guys! Today is my birthday! HOORAY! (Plays Big Time Rush's Confetti Falling while confetti falls). So, I've decided to celebrate by posting another chapter of this**** today! This is where Sinjin shows off his new invention, and it does some crazy stuff. So sit back and enjoy this awesome chapter. Warning: May be confusing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though I do own some of the characters that you won't recognize.**

Chapter 25: New invention, new bodies

Sinjin Van Cleef had been known to be a weird person. Creepy to some girls, and nerdy to some boys. But he could be lovable to people. The curly haired boy prepared his new invention for his 'friends' to come and witness it. Little did he know that his invention would do something very unexpected.

Finally, there was a knock on the door. Sinjin quickly ran to open it. Behind the door was Jake, Tori, and their friends. Apparently, Tori wasn't the only person he texted. "Hello, my good friends, I see you managed to make it." he greeted. Then he set his eyes upon Jake and his crew. "And I see you have some new friends." He shook Jake's hand. "Sinjin Van Cleef. Welcome to LA."

"It's really nice to meet you, Sinjin." Jake greeted back.

"So, Sinjin. What's this invention you've got for us?" Tori asked as he led them to his room. Sinjin grinned as they walked in the room. "Here it is."

Standing before the group, was what looked like a projector. "I call it: The Rainbow Projector." Sinjin announced. "It can make beautiful colors in lights. You wanna try it out?"

"Ooh! I do! I do!" Cat piped up cheerfully.

"Be my guest."

With that, Cat pushed some buttons, and in an instant, multi-color lights appeared of the projector. This got 'wows' from everybody (Except Jade). "That's so cool..." Tori sighed. "I know..." Sinjin replied. The gang continued to look at the lights until something weird started to happen. For one thing, it started to shake. Another thing was, that it was started to make a weird noise. Sinjin started to take a closer look.

"What's wrong, Sinjin?" Cat asked.

He just shrugged. "I don't know. It seems to be malfunctioning!"

"MALFUNCTIONING?!" Trina shrieked. "Does that mean it's gonna explode?!"

The second she said 'explode' almost everybody started to get panicky. Sinjin desperately tried to calm them down. "People please! I'm sure that I can fix this. I'm sure that it will not explode. Though it looks like it's gonna give out a big burst of light, so I suggest that you cover you eyes so you don't get blind." Despite being in panic, the gang listened, and did as told. As if on cue, the projector let out a huge flash of light.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**_

That what the sound it made when it caught a small fire and started to flash lights all over the place, causing the kids to hit the floor. Soon, the lights stopped, but the fire was still going. Sinjin immediately put it out with a nearby fire extinguisher. "Wow..." He panted out. "I guess I haven't worked out _all _of the bugs..."

"Gee, you think?!" Jade asked sarcastically.

Tori got up from the floor, but when she did, she felt a little strange. How strange? Well, for one thing she felt shorter than usual. Another thing was, when she saw her sister, she was taller... way taller. "That was extreme." she commented.

"Uh... Jake... why do you sound just like Tori...?" Trina asked. Tori was confused. Did Trina just refer to her as Jake? Not only that, but was it her, or does Trina sound a lot younger... almost like Izzy. "But Trina... I'm Tori. Not Jake." Tori replied, trying to reason with her 'sister'. "But, I'm Izzy." Trina said.

Andre walked over to Tori. "I'm right here, girls. I must be looking in a mirror." he said as he looked at Tori, who looked at him in surprise. Andre sounded just like Jake. What was going on? Izzy then walked out, grasping her hair. "Why do I have pigtails?" she asked in disbelief. "Where did these come from?" Where?"

Now there was another weird thing. Izzy sounded just like Andre. That seemed a little creepy as well. "Um, Andre... why do you sound like Jake... and Izzy... why do you sound like Andre?" Tori asked. Izzy looked at Tori as if she lost her mind. "Why do you sound like Tori, Jake?" she asked.

"But I'm Tori..."

"What's going on?" Jade asked. Tori turned to where she heard Jade's voice, but instead of actually seeing Jade, she saw Cubby. "Wow, Cubby. You sound just like Jade. How do you do that?" Peter asked as he floated towards the small boy. Now here's another weird thing: Peter sounded just like Cat. Cubby glared at Peter. "Why are you imitating Cat, Peter?" he asked.

Peter frowned. "But I am Cat..." he said quietly. Cubby groaned. "What the heck is going on? Beck!" As if on cue, Cat came to Jade's side. "Right here, babe." she said. Jade looked at Cat, feeling disturbed. "You're a strange little girl." she replied, sounding just like Peter. Cat was now the disturbed one and backed away from Jade.

"You're not Beck, Cat. Beck is right here." Cubby said as he walked over to the pretty boy, who looked at him in confusion. "But... I'm Trina..." Beck said, sounding just like Trina. Cubby was now confused. "Okay, why do you sound just like Trina?"

"What exactly is going on?" Tori asked. "Sinjin... do you have a mirror?" she asked the smart boy, who pointed to a dresser in the corner. Tori thanked him and walked over to it to look at herself. When she did, she gasped in shock.

What she saw wasn't her, but what she saw was a twelve-year-old boy. "Oh... my... god..." she gasped. "I'm Jake..."

Soon, everybody started to look in the mirror at themselves, and being surprised at what they saw. The reactions had varied.

"Oh no... I'm Cubby. This can NOT be happening!" Jade exclaimed in disbelief.

"I'M A GIRL!" Andre shrieked in terror.

"Wow... I'm Beck... and I'm still smoking hot..." Trina said as she started doing poses, much to Jade's digust. "Don't do that!" she snapped, and Trina immediately stopped. "Well, excuse me." the eighteen-year-old replied sarcastically. Izzy looked at herself as Trina and was amazed. "Yay hey, no way... I'm... I'm beautiful..." she gasped. Trina grinned. "Well, you are in my body." she reminded her.

Cat looked at herself as Peter and giggled. "I'm a boy. Who can fly. This is so cool!" She then started to fly around the room cheerfully. Tori looked at her. "Well, at least she's enjoying this." she muttered to Andre, who nodded in agreement. "So... who's me?" she asked. Her answer was her body looking in the mirror. "You know... I look kind of nice." Robbie said he admired his 'new' body. Tori rolled her eyes. "Please don't check out my body." she said dully. Robbie immediately stopped. "Sorry..." he said quietly. "So... who's in my body?" he asked.

"Aw coconuts!" Cubby moaned as he looked at himself as Robbie.

Sinjin was shocked. Everybody seemed to have switched bodies. This wasn't how the invention was suppose to go. What went wrong? "Oh boy... it looked like my invention went wrong..." he whispered. "Well, everybody. This isn't good. I'll have to fix it."

"Yeah... can you get us back to our original bodies...?" Tori asked hopefully. Sinjin shrugged. "I don't know. But if can, it might take a few weeks."

"A FEW WEEKS?!" The gang yelled.

Sinjin nodded. "You mean we're gonna be like this for a few weeks?!" Andre asked.

"Now now. Don't freak out. I'll try to get it fixed soon." With that, Sinjin escorted the group out of his room, and out of his house. "Just give me some time. Bye!" The boy closed his door, leaving the crew in dispair as they walked down the street.

_This is just great. _Jake thought. _I'm in the body of a teenage boy. There's no way I can tell Tori how I feel now until we can get back to our old bodies._

_This is just great. _Tori thought. _I'm in the body of a little boy. There's no way I can tell Jake how I feel now until we can get back to our old bodies._

"Well... what do we do now?" Izzy asked, having trouble walking in Trina's heels.

"Yeah. It's gonna be hard to walk when I'm so tall." Cubby added. Jake looked at his friends with concern. "Don't worry, mateys. We can pull though this." he assured them. Tori agreed. "Jake's right." she added. "We can do this. All we have to do is get used to our new bodies."

Jade looked at her... well him, in disbelief. "How can I get used to being in the body of a chubby blond kid?! No offense, Cubby." She looked at Cubby when she said that last part. "None taken." he replied. Andre was grasping his... er... her pigtails, still in disbelief that he was a girl. "Oh my god... A girl... I'm a girl... I don't know how I'm gonna get used to this..." Tori looked at her best friend with assurance. "You'll be fine, Andre." she said.

The crew continued to walk, while Cat flew, apparently loving her new body. "This is so fun! I can fly! I can fly! I can fly!" She exclaimed happily. Peter grinned. "She's so adorable..." he whispered to Jade, who turned to him with disapproval. "Wow... it just had to be _you_ that had to be put in my body. Just wonderful." she remarked dully and sarcastically.

Tori sighed as the two began to argue. "This is gonna be a _long_ few weeks."

**Oh no! It looks like everybody had switched bodies (With the exception of Skully and Sinjin somehow. Lucky two). How do you think everybody will get used to their new bodies? Tell me in a review. Well, that's it from this birthday girl! I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	26. Chapter 26: Restaurant rumble

**Peter: Look alive, friends. Trina and I will be hosting this chapter today, and no we're not in our switched bodies, only in the chapter. Nellie couldn't be here, being that she had to help the others stop Blake's... "not so pleasant" assault on a little girl in LA.**

**Trina: Beck and Jade are taking her to the hospital, while Jake is fighting the villain. I hope he wins.**

**Peter: Yeah. Anyways, this chapter is where we all try to deal with our new bodies.**

**Trina: And it's really crazy. So... enjoy! By the way, Nellie doesn't own us. Also, this chapter had to be deleted for a bit for some changes.**

Chapter 26: Restaurant rumble

Even since Sinjin's invention switched their bodies, the group was trying to deal with the changes.

Tori in Jake's body was still shocked.

Jake in Andre's body felt odd.

Andre in Izzy's body still couldn't believe that he was a girl.

Izzy in Trina's body felt very beautiful.

Trina in Beck's body was admiring the good looks.

Beck in Cat's body felt awkward.

Cat in Peter's body was still perky and cute as usual.

Peter in Jade's body thought of all the things he could do.

Jade in Cubby's body was still pretty pissed about the situation.

Cubby in Robbie's body was still worried about being tall.

And Robbie in Tori's body couldn't help but feel pretty.

"So... what should we do while we wait for Sinjin to get his machine fixed?" Tori asked as soon as they got back to her house. The gang exchanged looks. Even if they were in new bodies, they hoped that they could still do the things they were born to do. After a moment of silence, Peter spoke up. "Well, I already know that in this body, I can't fly. Even with happy thoughts."

Jade glared at... well, herself. "Are you saying that it's my bodies fault that you can't fly?"

Peter glared back. "Well, since you're body took my soul, it could've taken my flying ability. But no, my flying ability still had to be left in my body for Cat to obtain, thanks to Sanjay!"

"His name is _Sinjin._" Tori corrected.

"Whatever."

"Come on guys." Jake tried to get everyone's attention. "We can get through this. We'll just have to get use to our new bodies until Sinjin can get his invention fixed. I say we go for something to eat. That should calm our nerves."

Everyone agreed. They were all a bit hungry, anyways. Trina suggested that they go to Chi Chi's Pizza. The only problem was, that from the Vega's house to the restaurant, you have to drive. And since Andre, Beck, Jade, and Trina were in the bodies of children, it would be awkward if they drove at such a small height.

"I'm still in drivers ed, you know." Cat reminded Beck when he suggested to drive. He was about to respond when he realized that if he was caught driving without a permit, she would get in trouble. Peter then suggested. "Why drive... when we can fly?"

Everyone soon realized that he was right. They could just fly to Chi Chi's Pizza. "I guess Andre can do the honors this time..." Izzy said, looking at the boy in her body. Andre hesitated, but gripped the sack in pixie dust. "How do I know if I'm doing it right?" he asked. "It's okay. All you have to do is throw it up in the air." She informed him. Andre felt a lot more confident, and did as she said. Soon, the gang was floating and flying to the restaurant.

As soon as they got there, the place was kinda full. People were in line ordering their food, and waiting at tables. Jake was amazed at how big it was, and how many little children there is. As he looked around, he spotted someone that he was hoping not to see.

"Oh no..." he moaned in annoyance.

"What is it, Jake?" Tori asked. The response was Jake pointing into the direction of where he was looking. Tori looked and what she saw was a two boys and a girl... who looked just like Jake, Izzy, and Cubby. The only was, the colors on their outfits were different, and they looked a lot more... evil, than friendly. It didn't take Tori long to guess who they could be. "Jake... that boy that looks just like you... it's Blake, isn't it?" she asked. The boy in Andre's body nodded.

Peter groaned. "Well, this is just wonderful." He remarked sarcastically. "If they see us, and if they find out what happened to us, it's no doubt they're gonna laugh."

"Aw coconuts." Cubby whimpered.

"What do we do?" Izzy asked.

Tori thought. If those pirates couldn't find out about the switched bodies, then they had to pretend who they are. "I've got it." she piped up. "All we have to do is pretend to be whose body we're in."

"But our our voices had transfered too, you know." Trina reminded her sister. Tori realized that she was right. When there bodies got switched, they still sounded like they normally do. That's when Tori had another idea. "Then we'll just have to put on our best voice imitations of one another."

The rest of the group was confused, until they knew what she meant. "Oh so you mean like this?" Cat asked, as she put on her best Peter Pan impression.

"I'm Peter Pan, and I can fly! Cocka-doodle-doo! I'm the boy who will never grow up! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Only, when Cat did that, she didn't even try to disguise her voice. Peter couldn't help but facepalm. He knew how Cat was, but this was a situation where they had to be serious, and yet not serious. "Cat... listen... if you're gonna be me, then you've gotta _sound_ like me." He informed the perky girl in his body. Cat quickly understood, and then put on her best boy voice. "I'm Peter Pan, and I can fly!"

"Perfect!" Peter congratulated her. Honestly, it sounded nothing like him at all, but at least she was trying.

"Alright, so everybody knows what to do?" Tori asked for reassurance. Everybody nodded, and she grinned. Soon, the gang decided to order their pizza, and as soon as that was over, they walked over to a table, which was thankfully big enough for all of them. "I honestly hope that Blake doesn't notice us..." Tori whispered. The last thing she wanted was getting in some sort of frenzy with the villain. She may not have actually met him, but she hopes that she doesn't ever have to.

"Too late, Jake."

Tori froze in her seat, afraid to turn around.

"Oh don't tell me you're scared to look at me. I thought you were braver than that."

Tori gulped, and slowly turned to be face to face with Blake, who was smirking at her. "That's better..." he slurred. "Have you finally admitted to Tori your feelings?"

Jake growled under his breath when the villain mentioned that. It was bad enough that he couldn't tell her in a switched body, but now that Blake was probably gonna spoil it for him was just... evil. "You know what, Blake. Why don't you just leave us alone so we can eat? We don't want to be bothered right now!" Jake snapped. Blake glared at him. "So I suppose this is the first time I've seen you. What's your name?" he asked. Jake was about to give his real name until he remembered that he was in Andre's body. "Andre Harris." he answered.

"Well then, Andre." Blake said that as if it were a disease. "Why don't you just stay out of this? I was talking to Jake."

Jake growled, but said nothing. As much as he wanted to stop him, he knew it would just give him away. Blake turned back to Tori, who was now standing. "Just leave us alone, Blake. It's obvious that you're trying to ruin our get together. So I do see why you have to-"

"Oh just shut up already. I know what's going on!" Blake interrupted. "Allow me to tell everybody what I know..."

Tori froze in her spot again. What if Blake found out about her feelings for Jake? It would be embarrassing if everyone knew. She had to do something to stop him. But what? WHAT? Jake also froze in his spot. _Oh no. _He thought. _If Blake reveals the truth, I'm done for._

"Well, everybody..." Blake started. "Jake is in love-"

PUNCH!

Right before the evil pirate boy could even finish his sentence, Tori threw an unexpected punch at his face, sending him to the ground with a bruised cheek. The gang was shocked that Tori could punch so good. Even Tori herself was surprised. She held her... er, Jake's fist close to her... er, his chest, for it really hurt when she punched Blake. "Ow." she muttered. Little did she know, was that she might really be saying that when Blake got down to business.

Speaking of which, the pirate boy got up, and boy he was mad. He stepped towards Tori, and she stepped back, afraid of what would happen next. "Oh don't tell me you're afraid to fight me, because I know you aren't. You're gonna regret punching me like that, and I'm gonna make you regret it."

Tori was really terrified. She had never fought someone before. Well... maybe that little girl who was annoying Sikowitz, but it wasn't a fair fight. She didn't even know how Jake fought. Then she thought of the usual fist fights people, and if she just use her fist, she would be alright. She quickly put herself in a fighting stance. "So you wanna piece of me?" she asked, trying to sound tough. "Go ahead. Try to kill me. Just try."

The moment she said that, Jake began to reflect on his fight with Blake. That was the exact same words Blake spoke to him just before they fought. And to make this moment even more intense, people were watching as the evil pirate boy and the girl in a boys body. Kids were readying their phones for recording. At that moment, Blake only said two words.

"I will."

With that, and before Tori had the chance to throw even the lightest hit, Blake nailed her square in the face, sending her to the floor. The gang watched in shock. Jake wanted to go and help her, but he was still worried that he might give himself away. So for now, he could only sit and watched. Trina was worried for her sister. She herself was more of a fighter then Tori, so she decided to jump in and save. Trina got up from the table and stood between Blake and Tori.

"Hold up, you little... little... little codfish!" She said, getting into a fighting stance, and putting on her best impression of Beck. "If you wanna ruffle up Tori- I mean Jake, you're gonna have to get past me!" Blake could only looked at the girl in Beck's body in confusion. "Did you almost call Jake, _Tori?_" he asked. That's when Trina realized her small mistake. "Oops." she said quietly. Blake chuckled, and pushed Trina back with full force, nearly sending her four feet away and crashing into a waiter with dishes. As the plates fell to the floor, breaking, it gave Peter an idea.

He leaped up from the table forgetting that in Jade's body, he couldn't fly, and fell to the floor.

"Peter. What are you doing?" Jade asked as the boy in her body got up.

"I've gotta little plan to help Tori." He answered as he grabbed a plate of pizza from the table. He removed the pizza from the plate. "Hey Blake!' he called to get the evil one's attention, putting on his best Jade impression. "I've gotta surprise for you."

"I don't talk like that..." Jade muttered.

Blake turn to face Peter, only to meet a plate in his face. A lot a people gasped as the plate broke when it made contact. Blake was stunned. He knew that would leave a few cuts and scratches. Peter smirked as he watched the boy grab a plate, and throw it at him. He quickly dodged the plate and it crashed into a wall.

"Is that all you've got, kiddo?" Peter asked tauntingly. He was no longer even disguising his voice anymore. That's when Blake got really mad. He grabbed another plate, but instead of throwing the plate, he threw the pizza itself. Peter once again dodged it, only for the pizza to hit Trina when she recovered from Blake pushing her. "Oh come on! Not in the hair!" She complained as she felt sauce in her... er, Beck's hair.

"Don't worry. It'll wash out." Beck assured the girl in his body, using his best Cat imitation.

Blake smirked. "You're not so tough after all. Are you, pretty boy?" he taunted. Trina growled, and she herself grabbed a pizza and threw it at him. He dodged, and grabbed at least ten to twelve plates. One by one he threw them at not only Peter and Trina, but the rest of the gang as well.

"Aw coconuts!" Cubby exclaimed as he dodged a plate. "What do we do now?"

"Well... you know what they always say. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." Skully suggested.

With that, Jade had got up to grab a plate of pizza. She threw it at Blake, who dodged it just in time. Soon, everybody was getting engaged in a pizza food fight. Even some bystanders got involved. Pizza's and plates were being thrown. Drinks were being splashed in people's faces. Employees were trying to stop the fight. Teenagers were filming with their phones. Tori was too nervous to even try to throw a plate, so she just stood and watched. Jake noticed this, and ran over to where Tori was standing. "Come on, Tori." he urged. "Join in the fun."

"I was punched in the face." she reminded him. "How can I even do a food fight, if I can't do a fist fight? I'm just making you look weak, Jake."

Jake could tell where she was going with this. But he knew it wasn't her fault. "Tori..." he started. "You're not making me look weak. If it wasn't for us being switched bodies, I've would've socked Blake already. It's okay. I'll help you. I'll even help you get a little revenge."

When he said that, Tori felt a little more confident. With that, she grabbed a plate. "Oh yeah..." Jake started. "I really think you nailed him good when you punched him." Tori blushed when he said that. With a bit of hesitation, she threw a plate. Unfortunately, it hit an old man. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Tori quickly apologized before grabbing a glass of lemonade. She dropped it when she felt something on her head.

Splash! Clunk! Clunk! Clunk!

That was the sound it made when coffee drenched Tori's... re, Jake's hair and the ice bounced off of it. She looked up to see Blake on a table, holding a glass, and smirking evilly. This suddenly brought back memories of Tori's first day at Hollywood Arts High School, when Jade poured coffee on Tori's head in a acting scene, in order to get back at her for 'flirting' with Beck (Even though Tori was just rubbing the coffee she spilled on him off). Something about this suddenly set Tori off as she grabbed Blake's arm and pulled him from the table.

"Hey what gives-" he was about to complain when she slapped him across the face. Everybody around them paused in shock. What was gonna happen next?

"You just keep you dirty little mouth shut!" Tori snarled, grabbing his shirt collar. "Me and my friends just wanted to have a nice little meal for pizza. But you had to come along, and ruin it! Now, this whole restaurant is a mess, all because of you. You just had to punch me, and push my sister- I mean, my friend. Peter- I mean Jade wouldn't have had to throw that plate at you face if you didn't show up. You continue to harass me and my friends. I know what you did to Tori's sister, and I'm glad that she called off that dumb deal. You can't just abuse something in order for them to protect the one's you love. So I suggest that you and your friend get outta here, before there's anymore trouble! Got it?!"

Jake was amazed at how Tori was able to stand up to Blake like that. He himself may have stood up to the monster many times, he could've sworn that Tori did it ten times better then he ever did. Blake was even a bit stunned, but he remained strong. "Well, if you didn't want me to interfere with you guys, then you should've just asked me to leave."

"We did!" Tori protested. "But you refused. Oh and one more thing. Does anybody have a plate of pizza?"

Cat flew over with what Tori needed. The girl in Jake's body gladly took the pizza, and threw it at Blake's face. This got a laugh from everybody. Blake was really steaming mad. As much as he wanted to kill the girl in Jake's body (Even though he still didn't know about the switched bodies), he was too embarrassed. _I'll deal with him later._ He thought. With that, he gave Tori a death glare as she released him, and stormed out the door. Lizzy and Charlie followed him.

Everybody in the restaurant cheered for Tori. "That was amazing, baby sis." Trina congratulated her sister. Tori felt a little bit like a hero. She never thought that she could stand up to Blake like that. She was just mad about the coffee. Just then, the manager of the restaurant approached the gang. He was short and had black hair. Tori was afraid that he would be mad about the mess, but he sure didn't look mad.

"Oh! We are so sorry about the mess. We'll are clean up and-" Tori started to say, before the manager interrupted her. "It's okay." He assured her with a thick Italian accent. "I just want to thank you for running those creepy kids out of here. They were trying to scare away my customers. But thankfully you scared them away. What is your name?"

"Tori... I mean Jake..." Tori answered quickly.

The manager smiled. "Well then, Jake. If you and your friends can help clean up my restaurant, you can have free pizza whenever you like."

The gang liked the sound of that. Free pizza whenever they like? Maybe this wasn't such an awkward day after all. "Thanks... mister... mister..."

"Mario. Mr. Mario." the manager finished for Tori.

Hours of cleaning later...

"You really socked Blake good, Tori." Robbie said as they walked home. They were talking about the events of earlier, and all thought that they really could be useful in these new bodies. It was if they felt better than before.

"Aw, don't thank me. Thank Jake... er, his body." Tori replied. Jake couldn't help but blush at her comment. Even out of his body, he was still useful, even though Tori was doing all the things. "Thanks, Jake's body." Cat said cheerfully, hugging Tori. Tori grinned as everybody else agreed with her standing up to Blake. Maybe she was doing all that stuff and not just in Jake's body. Maybe she wasn't making Jake look weak.

Maybe these next new few weeks won't be so long.

**Peter: And there you have it. Tori was really brave, wasn't she, Tri.**

**Trina: Yeah. I'm so proud of my baby sister. Oh yeah, the little girl is in serious condition, but she's expected to make a full recover. Let's hope Blake doesn't do such a sick thing like that again.**

**Peter: Well, you never know what he's gonna do. He's so sneaky.**

**Trina: You're right. Well, that's it for this chapter. Tell us what you liked about it in a review, please. **

**Peter: See ya later!**

**Trina: Bye. (Blows kisses)**


	27. Chapter 27: Big Time Dreams

**Hey guys. Did any of you watch the Big Time Rush episode 'Big Time Dreams' on Thursday night. I literally cried at the end. Those clips of previous episodes during the performance of We Are were so beautiful. :') It's kinda sad that this may be the last episode of the show. But who knows, they may have a season 5. We won't know until August. The good thing is, the boys will still be a band, even after the show. Anyways, here's another chapter of J&TS (Yeah I'm gonna shorten it down some). It's dedicated to BTR, their possible final episode, and Liz Gillies (Jade on Victorious). Also, about what happened to the little girl... I'd rather not speak of it... being that what Blake did was... very sick and cruel... Alright on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though I do own some of the characters you won't recognize.**

Chapter 27: Big Time Dreams

Jake, Tori, Trina, Izzy, Cubby, Andre, Cat, Robbie and Skully were watching the Big Time Rush episode 'Big Time Dreams'. Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Mitchell were singing their song 'We Are' while clips of previous episodes played. Trina was sobbing uncontrollably during the montage, while Tori rubbed her sisters... er, Beck's back. They still were in their switched bodies, and were still waiting on Sinjin to fix his invention.

"Don't worry, Trina. The show might not be over. There might be a fifth season, you know." Tori tried to assure her.

"Yeah, but we won't know until August! And this musical number is so beautiful. It just makes me wanna cry!" Trina said in between sobs. Tori sighed and continued watching the show. They were now at the part at the very end where the characters were having a party. "The boys have a lot of dreams... and so do we..." she said softly. The others agreed.

"What are your dreams, Tori?" Jake asked. The teen in Jake's body smiled. "To be a star... what's yours?"

Jake had to think about it. What was his dream? "Well... I'm not exactly sure... but if I had to choose... it has to be finding the greatest treasure of all treasures." To Jake, it was a random guess, but he did indeed think of finding a perfect treasure. Even if that treasure had to be a person.

"Well, my dream is to get an official record deal." Andre piped up.

"My dream is to have a life supply of crackers." Skully added.

"Mine is to look for new places to explore." Cubby also added.

"And mine to discover what pixie dust is made of." Izzy also added. "Besides berries."

"And mine is to become famous." Trina said.

Tori grinned. It seemed that everybody had a lot of dreams that they wanted to accomplish. _Even Jake. _She thought. _If only I could tell him how I feel about him. It's too bad I have to wait even longer until we can get back into our original bodies. I wonder what's taking Peter so long to get back._

Peter had left the house over an hour ago, saying that he needed to 'take care of some business'. Though, no one knew that business he was taking care of. All they knew was, he was taking forever. "I hope Peter's alright. He's been gone for quite some time." Izzy said with worry. Jake assured her. "Don't worry. I'm sure he's on his way back right now."

As if on cue, the door burst open, and in walked Peter in Jade's body. Everyone in the room gasped in shock at what they saw. Peter had Jade's hair dyed a reddish brown color, with a few dark red streaks, her skin was just a few shades darker, and she was wearing a green shirt, green skirt, darker green tights, and brown boots. In others, Peter had made Jade look rather stunning, but Tori knew that Jade would explode if she saw this. "Peter, what have you done?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious. I gave Jade a makeover." Peter replied. "Although wearing a skirt feels awkward."

"You normally wear a shirt and tights. That's like wearing a skirt." Trina pointed out.

"Not to mention that Jade is gonna kill you when she sees what you did to her hair." Tori added.

Peter scoffed. "Relax, guys. I'm sure that Jade will be glad that I at least kept her streaks."

"Her streaks were purple, not red." Tori reminded him. Peter just shrugged and sat down on the couch. "You know, we were talking about our dreams." Jake informed. "What are your dreams, Peter?" Peter had to think about that. "Hm... I don't know... but getting rid of that old codfish Hook had been something, but then I wouldn't have anybody to annoy." he chuckled.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Who is it?" Tori asked.

"Beck and Jade."

"Um... come in. The doors open." Tori then turned to Peter, who didn't look the slightest bit scared. "You better brace yourself, Peter. Because Jade is not gonna like what she sees."

"Oh come on, she's not overreact too much." Peter assured her.

A few seconds later.

_**"WHAT THE CHIZ DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?!"**_Jade screamed at the top of her... er, Cubby's lungs as she glared in rage at her body. "AND WHAT AM I WEARING?!"

Peter had to back a few steps away from Jade as she looked very scary and pissed off. But he still wasn't afraid. "Calm down, gothy. All I did was give your body a makeover." he tried to explain.

"YOU RUINED MY HAIR!" Jade continued on shouting. "AND I'M WEARING SOMETHING THAT I WOULD NEVER WEAR! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU FLYING JERK! ARE YOU TRYING TO PISS ME OFF! OH WAIT, YES YOU ARE! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT THIS IS FUNNY?! WELL, YOU'RE GONNA THINK WRONG WHEN I STAB YOU WITH MY SCISSORS YOU SON OF A-"

"Jade! Babe, calm down." Beck said calmly, picking up the girl in Cubby's body before she can viciously attack Peter. "Okay! How about we change the subject." Tori tried to suggest. "Like how we were talking about our dreams?"

"The only dream I have right now is getting back in my original body so I can strangle, beat the chiz out of, and rip apart this boy for messing up my body!" Jade growled. Beck grinned. "You know... Peter did make you look kinda beautiful..." he said softly. Jade was about to disagree until she looked at her body again. While she thought what Peter did was disgusting, she had to admit, it wasn't that bad. The new color to her hair was kinda pretty, even if it was brighter than she usually had it. And the clothing... well, it may not have been black, but the design... maybe it did look like something she would wear, especially the skirt.

"I guess it's not that bad." Jade said quietly.

"Just think of it as an birthday gift." Beck told her. Jade looked at him with a blank expression. "My birthday isn't until two to three more weeks." she reminded.

Peter smirked. A gift. So him changing Jade's appearance was basically a gift for her? An early birthday gift. Wow. He never thought of it that way, but it was better than her killing him for it. "Well, Jade. I guess that you probably have something to say." he said. Jade rolled her eyes, and replied. "Thanks... for the 'gift', Peter." Peter chuckled. "You're welcome, Jade. and happy early birthday."

Jake couldn't help but grin at how Peter and Jade seem to be on good terms... for now. Izzy had gotten up to get a drink from the fridge, but was having trouble walking due to her... er, Trina's high heel shoes. At one point, she almost tripped. "Trina, how do you walk in these?" she asked. Trina got up to help her. "It takes a lot of practice, sweetie." she responded. "But for your sake, you won't have to be in them long. Hopefully Sinjin will have his machine fixed."

Tori couldn't help but grin at how Trina was helping Izzy. "Hey! I never told you my dreams." Cat reminded them. "My dream is for everybody to be happy."

"Don't forget me." Robbie piped. "Mine is for Northridge girls to like me."

Everybody chuckled. Robbie was really desperate to get a girlfriends, even though he liked Cat. So the gang decided to talk more about their dreams and what not. Little did they know, was that someone was watching them, and that person had their own dream they wanted to accomplish.

Blake listened carefully. At first he was surprised that the gang had switched when he heard one of them say 'switched bodies'. No wonder Jake sounded so girly the other day. _And it was actually Tori that punched me. Well, I think that **she **is gonna regret it instead of Jake._ He thought as he continued to listen and watch from the patio door. He then heard Jake talk about his dream of finding his greatest treasure. He smirked when he heard the boy in Andre's body say that the treasure might be in the house.

"Oh Jake." Blake chuckled. "You know your greatest treasure is in the house. In fact, it's right in the room. But what if something were to happen to that treasure? Something **bad. **That would be my dream."

**Uh oh. What's Blake gonna do? Unfortunately you guys won't find out until the near end of this story, and God knows when that'll be. But, as you review, you can make guesses on what Blake plans to do. Yeah, this chapter was basically about them talking about their dreams. (Kinda) Also, I wrote in the early birthday part for Jade since it's Liz Gillies birthday today. And according to Victorious, Jade shares the same birthday date as Liz. Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed. See you later, and don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, please. Thank you.**


	28. Chapter 28: CrushesXiaolinLike Me

**Hey guys. What's up? Well I want to ask you guys a question... how many of you have seen the show 'Xiaolin Showdown'? Well, I realized that this year marks the shows 10th anniversary, so this chapter is dedicated to the show, it's upcoming sequel 'Xiaolin Chronicles', and will feature a song from the movie 'Teen Beach Movie'. So, enjoy!**

**PS: To the one who asked how to write stories, Biiia Sinhorini. Here are a few tips:**

**1.) Make sure your sentences make sense.**

**2.) Don't rush the story.**

**3.) Make sure you explain carefully what is happening.**

**4.) Keep the characters in character.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though I do own characters that you won't recognize. **

Chapter 28: Crushes/Xiaolin/Like Me

It was only a matter of time before Sinjin was able to get his invention fixed. Now the gang were back into their original bodies. Jade and Peter had started to get along just a little more after Peter's 'gift' to her. Jade had dyed her hair back to black, but kept the red streaks that Peter had put in, to show that she still appreciated his gift.

Tori had later set up slumber party for the girls, and Izzy was invited. Beck had set up a slumber party for the boys at his in RV, and Jake, Cubby, Skully, and Peter were invited. They decided that it was best if the girls spent some girl time together. Same for the boys. On the night of the parties, the girls were doing what most girls do at slumber parties: Make up and talking about boys.

"Beck has to be the best boyfriend I've ever had." Jade started off.

"He's the _only _boyfriend you've ever had." Tori pointed out. The goth girl shot her a glare.

"Well, Robbie's a very sweet guy." Cat commented, giggles.

"Andre's my best friend. He would never let me down." Tori commented.

"Jake, Cubby, Skully, and Peter are always a good help to me." Izzy commented also.

All the girls than started to put on make up, with Tori helping Izzy. It wasn't all the time that these girls had a slumber party. Their choice (Mostly Cats's) of pajamas were fluffy shirts and shorts (Which hid under their shirts) of a darker shade. In their discussion about boys, they begin to talk about what boys like from girls.

"You know..." Jade started as she brushed her hair. "While boys can be annoying... at least some of them appreciate girls." The other girls agreed. "At least my wonderful Sean is just so... wonderful." Trina said, thinking about her boyfriend. Tori had to talk about him for a bit. "Oh yeah, did you tell him about your pregnancy?" she asked.

Trina nodded. "Yeah, and he was happy."

Cat giggled. "It's so nice that you're gonna have a baby." Jade couldn't help but agree. "Yeah, and at such a young age." Trina scowled. "It's not my fault our drinks were spiked."

"It doesn't matter. At least Mom and Dad are okay with it." Tori spoke up, trying to prevent an argument. Trina nodded as she started to put curlers in Izzy's hair. The girls continued to talk about boys, until Tori brought up one particular thing, which she didn't mean to.

"I think I'm in love with somebody."

The other girls looked at her. Jade smirked. "Who is it? Andre?" she asked tauntingly. Tori shook her head. "No! I told you. Andre's my best friend."

"Then who is it?" Izzy asked.

Tori hesitated. What would they think if told them she was in possible love with Jake? Would they help her? Would they judge her so liking a boy who's five years younger than her? What? "W-W-Well... I don't wanna say any names... but he's a very nice boys... he loves adventure and exploring... and he's willing to help anybody in need..."

Izzy thought for a bit, until she realized who she was talking about. "You know... the boy sounds just like Jake."

The other girls agreed, until they all gasped. "Tori... it's not Jake, is it?" Cat asked.

"'Cause there's no way you're in love with a twelve year old." Jade added.

"Tori... is it true?" Trina asked.

Tori hesitated even more, up to the point she started sweating. After a few moments, she spoke up. "I never said it was Jake! I said I didn't wanna say any names. Besides, who I'm talking about could be anybody. And I said I _think _I'm in love with him. Not _exactly _in love with him."

The other girls stared at her for another moment until Jade broke the silence. "Whatever you say..."

Tori sighed. She had almost let out the secret...

With the boys...

"Hey, did you hear about the new show, 'Xiaolin Chronicles'?" Robbie asked as the boys were having pizza.

"Yeah." Andre replied. "I can't wait to see it."

"I used to watch 'Xiaolin Showdown' all the time." Beck added. "So 'Xiaolin Chronicles' will be epic!"

Jake and Cubby were both confused. "'Xiaolin'? What's that?" Cubby asked.

"Just one of the best TV shows in history." Andre answered for him. "It's about four kids who find these magic weapons called 'Shen Gong Wu', and proect them and the world from the Heylin side."

Both pirate boys were now interested. This seemed like a very fun show to watch. Especially if it involves adventure and what not. "Could you show us the show to see what it's like?" Peter asked. Beck nodded. "I'm pretty sure I have a DVD of the first season around here somewhere.

The boys continued to talk about TV shows while watching Xiaolin Showdown (when Beck finally found the DVD), until they all brought up one particular subject: Girls.

"You know, girls may be kinda sassy, but they mean well. Especially Cat." Robbie spoke up. The boys agreed. "I know. Cat is so adorable." Peter added. The boys agreed again. Girls had to be the most sweetest things on Earth. Well... maybe some of them. Some girls are snobby, some are spoiled, but the ones they like the most are the sweetest and nicest. (With the exeception of Beck with Jade) Ad the boys continued to talk. Jake accidentally brought up one thing.

"I think I'm in love with some girl."

The boys looked at him in confusion. Except for Peter, who smirked. "Who is it?" he asked. Jake hesitated, until he said. "I don't wanna say any names... but she's a very sweet girl... she loves to help people... stand up for people... and she happens to be a very good singer..."

Andre started to realized who he was talking about. "Hey... that sounds a lot like Tori."

The other boys started to agree until they seemed shocked. "Jake... it's not Tori, is it?" Cubby asked.

"Yeah, because the're no way you're in love with a seventeen year old girl." Andre added.

"Jake... is it true?" Beck asked.

Jake hesitated even more. What would the boys say if he said it was Tori? Would they judge him? He continued to hesitate, until he said: "I never said it was Tori! And I still don't wanna say any names... and I said I _think _I'm in love with her..."

The boys stare at Jake for another moment, until Andre broke the silence. "You know... maybe we should change the subject." He suggested.

"Wait!" Jake spoke up. "Before we do... do you guys know what girls like?"

Peter smirked again, and turned to Andre, Robbie, and Beck. He nodded to them and they nodded back. The three boys got up and began to sing.

**Boys:**  
**When you meet a girl you like**  
**You should take my advice**

**Peter:**  
**Girls like boys like me….**

**Oooooooooooooooooh**

**Take the lid, she likes it when you're in control**

**Jake:**  
**Let em' breathe, chill out and go with the flow**

**Peter:**  
**Make all the plans**

**Jake:**  
**Don't be impolite**

**Jake/Peter:**  
**I know what girls, know what girls, yeah I know what girls like**

**Izzy:**  
**A quick glance, bat your eyes and look away**

**Tori:**  
**Take a chance, why not ask him on a date?**  
**Pick up the check**

**Izzy:**  
**No! Bake him a pie!**

**Tori/Izzy:**

**I know what boys, know what boys, yeah i know what boys like**

**Boys:**  
**I know what girls like, you know what I mean?**

**Girls:**  
**I know what boys like, boys like girls like me**

**Boys:**  
**I know what girls like, girls like boys likes me**

**Boys/Girls:**  
**I know what boys/girls like, boys/girls like girls/boys like me**

**Andre:**  
**Like me!**

**Jade:**  
**Like me!**

**Beck:**  
**Like me!**

**Cat:**  
**Like me!**

**Peter:**  
**Like me!**

**Trina:**  
**Like me!**

**Andre:**  
**Hang with the boys**

**Robbie:**  
**Don't let her know how much you care**

**Jake:**  
**Look in her eyes, and tell her even if you're scared**

**Peter:**  
**You got it wrong!**

**Jake:**  
**No! I got it right!**

**Jake/Peter:**  
**I know what girls, know what girls, yeah I know what girls like**

**Jade:**  
**Stretched pants**

**Cat:**  
**Cute sweater and sweet perfume**

**Tori:**  
**Don't dress for him, it's better when you dress for you!**  
**I keep it loose**

**Izzy:**  
**My outfit is tight!**

**Tori/Izzy:**  
**I know what boys like, know what boys, yeah i know what boys like**

**Boys:**  
**I know what girls like, you know what I mean?**

**Girls:**  
**I know what boys like, boys like girls like me**

**Boys:**  
**I know what girls like, girls like boys like me!**

**Boys/Girls:**  
**I know what boys/girls like, boys/girls like girls/boys like me**

**Peter:**  
**Like me!**

**Jade:**  
**Like me!**

**Andre:**  
**Like me!**

**Cat:**  
**Like me!**

**Robbie:**  
**Like me!**

**Izzy:**  
**Like me!**

**All the boys, they try to woo me**

**Tori:**  
**The more they chase me the more I resist!**

**Peter:**  
**All the girls, they think I'm groovy!**

**Jake:**  
**There's only one girl that's on my list**

**Boys:**  
**I know what girls like, girls like boys like me!**

**Girls:**  
**I know what boys like, boys like girls like me**

**Boys/Girls:**  
**I know what girls/boys like, girls/boys like boys/girls like me!**

**Oooooooooooooooooooh**

**Girls:**  
**I know what boys like, boys like girls like me**

**Boys:**  
**I know what girls like, girls like boys like me!**

**Boys/Girls:**  
**I know what boys/girls like, boys/girls like girls/boys like me**

**Andre:**  
**Like me!**

**Jade:**  
**Like me!**

**Peter:**  
**Like me!**

**Izzy:**  
**Like me!**

**Jake:**  
**Like me!**

**Tori:**  
**Like me!**

As the song ended, the girls were now finished their hair, making them curly and beautiful, along with fancy clothing. The boys were now wearing casual clothing. The boys and girls were sure having fun at their slumber parties. Jake and Tori were both thinking the same thing at the same time.

_This is the best slumber party I've ever had. _

**Wasn't that a fun slumber party? Yep, the song was 'Like Me' from the film, 'Teen Beach Movie'. And it looks like Jake and Tori almost accidentally revealed that they are in love with each other to their friends. Well, that's it for this chapter. I still want you to make prediction on what Blake's evil plan is from the previous chapter. See you later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


End file.
